The Power within the Child
by Big Wolf
Summary: AU Evangelion. A life without a father. Though cold and lonely Shinji became something that no one could comprehend.
1. The Birth and the First Step

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own anything, maybe some make up characters along the story. This would be my first Evangelion fanfic so take it easy on me.  
  
Warning, Shinji is a player and to good to fit his actual character. Though I will make him more to those that suggest the changes.  
  
AU The Power within the Child ~~~~~ The Birth and the First Step  
  
Bustle, rushing, running, yelling sounds were made as the doctor and nurses trying to get the soon to be mother ready to have her newborn. The quiet night was disturbed by the mother's scream.  
  
"Hang on Yui" Gendo whisper to his wife as she took a hold of his hand and he whimper from her grip.  
  
"Just one more push, Mrs. Ikari, almost there" the doctor said to her and she brightens as she heard the baby cried, "It's a boy" the doctor whispers quietly but suddenly yelp as he felt the boy tried to kick out of his hold but quiet down as he was brought to his mother's arm. "He's going to be a hell of a fighter when he grows up I tell ya that"  
  
"Wonders where it came it from?" Yui whispers amusingly as she frown at her husband.  
  
"It wasn't me who started the fight." he lightly kiss her, and took his son in his arms "Ikari Shinji, my son"  
  
"A hard concept is it not?" Fuyutsuki asked as he stepped through the door.  
  
"Very, but he will be great" Gendo frowned and gave a small smile as he lift his son over his head not caring if the child would enjoy it. Almost to himself, "I'll make sure of that".  
  
~~~~~~ 10 years later  
  
"Ikari, concentrate, you must focus your thoughts or you'll never master it and if you can't do that, you will never defeat me or your enemies"  
  
'It's has been far too long have I seen father who suddenly decided that I was no use to him. After mother had died it had been hard for us both but mostly father just took it upon himself to blame me. As selfish as his thoughts were it was the truth. I was surely to be blame for it, some how.'  
  
"Hai sensei" the boy replied as he went into another serious of attack. 'Too much is on my mind, it's like I'm going to blow if I don't step back, turn and start retreating.' Memories and photo images flashes through his head as he swung the sword down hard in desperation to get rid of the murdering headache. Hearing the grunt from his forty-five year old sensei, he immediately grinned, and evade to the side of his teacher in the blink of an eye, and struck him in the rip and kicked his leg from under him. The hard thud sound made him grin even wider.  
  
"That was a sheep hit" his sensei commented as Shinji helped him up.  
  
"What do you expect from a ten year old sensei" Shinji replied as he brought out a bottle of water for his teacher/ guardian. "Plus you're old as a hill" he laughed as his teacher choked on the water he was drinking.  
  
"Hmmph, Mark Twain once said 'Whatever a man's age may be he can reduce it several years by putting a bright- color flower in his buttonhole.'" he smirk as his student was trying to think what it meant.  
  
Finally, not knowing what it had to do with this Shinji replied "But didn't Twain wrote 'The Adventure of Huckleberry Finn', now that book was as wacky as that quote."  
  
"Since when did you start reading American text and stop reading the scrolls I have provided you" his teacher glared at him, making child feel suddenly sick again.  
  
"Well I needed a break from those old things...." he stop suddenly from the frown on his teacher's face "I mean, I just want to read some other this you have in your library. What's the use of having three different languages if you can't use it right?" he smile seeing his teacher giving in.  
  
"Fine, as long as you study those scrolls I gave you" his teacher walked to the porch finally got his normal breathing back.  
  
"Oh sensei, I need a favor." Shinji whisper, sounding serious.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The languages you taught me are fine and all but I need another one to go with German, English" Shinji frowns.  
  
"Okay, what aaabout..." he trailed "French, or Italian, you can pick a lot of chicks that way" he winked to Shinji who smirk.  
  
"Just like you to think of something like that" Shinji replied in amusement, but frown as he looks up at the dark sky. In the county these times of years the stars were brighter than ever due to the cause of the Second Impact. The why, and how, was left to the scientist to figure out, not a kid like him. 'No, not for a man like me' Shinji though grimly but there was irony in his though [Note: I don't know if that can happens to anyone else].  
  
"So what do you need Shinji?" his teacher turned to him, his eyes were as caring as his mother's but their were many differences. Behind those eyes he could tell that the man was hiding something from him, a secrete that he would protect with his life if it would come to it. So far he only know that he has a lot to do with it and that he would find out when the time comes, and to get the answer to the when and what would be next to impossible.  
  
"Ancient text" Shinji whispered quietly, not sure if his teacher hear it but with that big ear of his, he probably did.  
  
"Ya sure, it's going to be tough, harder than German,"  
  
Just the though he needed, Shinji though, hours and hours, both day and night of study and learning how to speak that crazy language, but in the end he was able to not only to get the gasp of it like his sensei but lengthen his knowledge to it and master it.  
  
"But I'll be fine sensei, have I ever given up on something before?"  
  
"Well there's that science club you thought you would be great at, but you quit a week after"  
  
"That's a different story, I only did it because father was a scientist and thankfully I can now say, I hate science and scientist."  
  
"Your mother was a scientist, a great one at that" his sensei turn to look at the stars.  
  
"Yeah I know," Shinji whisper quietly "But I don't think she hates me like father does"  
  
"Your father doesn't hate you Shinji, and I'm sorry to bring up your mother into this"  
  
"No, it's fine." Shinji stared darkly at the crescent moon. "I just want her to be proud of me"  
  
"And she is Shinji, even if your not a great scientist like that lady who came up with MAGI the super computer, as long as you don't doubt yourself you'll be fine"  
  
"I never doubted myself until father left" he glared at the stars, making a fist. "That was the first day that I cried other than the day mother died. And I promise myself never to cried again."  
  
"Everyone needs to cried once in a while, even a man as old as me cried for no reason" his sensei said amusingly.  
  
"That's because a man like you are either really old or they're crazy" Shinji laugh as his teacher playfully mess with his already mess up hair.  
  
"Your hair is getting longer and longer, why don't you get that bang cut off." his teacher frown, look at the small child's hair. The back was evened and well tamed, but the top was pointing every where and the bangs were covering his eyes a bit.  
  
"I thought it would look cool. Besides the ladies seem to think so." Shinji smirk and getting up to open the door. "That's all that matters right?"  
  
"You have grown to be a master, Shinji, and I'm proud of you, now all you need is your servant"his sensei looked at him with pride.  
  
"I have learned from the best sensei"  
  
"hmm, your ancient study with me will be on Sunday from now on, get a good night sleep Shinji" his teacher smiled at him.  
  
Returning it with a small one he replied, "Good night sensei" and turned in.  
  
~~~~~~~ 2015 AD  
  
"Due to the special emergency all line are currently unavailable..."  
  
"Great, just great!!" Shinji slammed the phone down hard hoping that the machine would burst from the other end of the line. With a force he brought down his sword and slice the phone in halves. "Stupid machines, I rather sent a falcon with a message than a phone, at least they're more reliable."  
  
Looking at his watch. "Doesn't everyone know it's rude to make someone wait." Looking at the photo like post card, seeing the amazingly young middle age woman pose. "She thinks too much of her body, such an obsession that is not easy to get rid of"  
  
Taking his eyes off the post card for a bit he glances up to she a girl with a school uniform with blue hair and what seems to be red eyes. Suddenly the birds seems to have been frighten either by the girl or him, it flew from the telephone pole and the next thing he know she was gone. Unexpectedly there was an earthquake or what seems to be, he looked up seeing the air crafts beginning to back away from something big, his heart was beginning to beat faster and harder, whether it's from wanting to get out of there or the want to take out his sword and give that thing a piece of his mind for scaring the shit out of him. The fire arms and missiles weren't doing anything for it, so he was sure taking out his sword wouldn't do anything either.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"An angel" suddenly a voice came behind him.  
  
"You know I could have cut your head off for sneaking behind me, I notice you a mile away so you can't be a Battousai." turning to meet her impassive stare, "so who the hell are you?"  
  
Looking up and down his profile, Misato was definitely surprise that the boy was taller than his father had said and a bit toned for his age, and the sword he held to his side looked rather impressive. The hair was a bit messy but amazingly looked nice and the bang just cover his blue intense eyes a bit. All and all he looked rather handsome for someone that young.  
  
"You have 10 more seconds to replied before start slicing" he grinned darkly at the horror look on the dark/purple like hair woman and withdraw his sword from its' sheath.  
  
"I..ahh...I'm...ahh...Katsuragi Misato" she took a step back to her car.  
  
Placing his sword back into in bag. "Nice to meet you Miss Katsuragi, what is it..." his sentence was shut out as a giant foot came down next to him.  
  
"Later, we got to get out of here." Misato got into her car followed by Shinji.  
  
As the car evades the stomping feet of the monster, Shinji never felt that kind of a rush.  
  
"This is even better than the 2010 Tournament, what a rush?" Shinji grinned  
  
"So you saw that huh? I would have thought you were a bit young to see such a bloody Tournament such as that" Misato replied not taking her eyes off the wheel for a second and evade another step.  
  
"What do you mean? I was in it" he glared at her for thinking he was too young  
  
"WHAT?" Misato stopped as they were far enough from the Angel.  
  
"Well, I don't look like I used to, but I was the guy with the blue cloak and the hood " seeing the stunned look, "sensei was sick, even though I know he was faking it, sensei wanted me to get a hang of real fight" shaking his head, "it wasn't enough that the second impact killed more than a quarter of people on earth we must kill each other for entertainment. But the money was good too, he wanted me to save it for college. So what are we waiting for?"  
  
"That!" seeing that the aircraft were backing away again, Shinji felt a bad premonition coming.  
  
"Hit the deck!" Shinji saw it was coming. N2. Huge blast that send the car flipping off the rode. They were far away enough for the Angel but not from N2.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you okay Miss Katsuragi?"  
  
"Iie, just Misato is fine, and I'm fine" Taking off her sunglasses, which he didn't notice she had on before.  
  
'Probably she had it on when they got in the car, or I was just busy staring at her...' shaking his head he tried to think off something else.  
  
"Arigato Misato-san"  
  
"I'm glad we've finally met Ikari Shinji, your father mention much of you. Wanta help me with the car?" she pointed to the car that was flipped to the side.  
  
"Ohh, sure" That first statement struck him like a brick, finally realizing what he was asked to do he walked to the car's side and push it back on it's four wheels with almost an ease, 'It help to have a gym in your house. Iie, not my house, sensei's house' he make a fist but relaxed as Misato came over.  
  
"Thanks, ready?"she step into the wrecked up car and start it up as Shinji got in.  
  
Looking out the window thinking to himself what he was doing here and what his father want from him, Shinji hadn't notice Misato was on the phone with someone, and he didn't care. He just want to get there, hear what his father wants, tell him to fuck himself and just leave. 'Oh don't forget the punch in the face before leaving' with that he turned to the woman who seems to have a lot on her mind, and suddenly something caught his eyes and he looked back. There were at least ten car battery pack, probably stolen.  
  
"umm, Misato-san, are you sure you can take those?" he gestured to the back.  
  
"Ahhaa, never mind about that. It's an emergency and we need that car working right now, right? Besides I'm a government official after all, so everything's going to be perfectly fine, right?"  
  
"I don't think anyone would buy that. Beside, are you suppose to use your power for such things as car battery pack."Shinji replied grimly  
  
"Don't get snotty. You're not as cute as I thought you were."  
  
"So you thought I was cute, such a compliment from a woman as beautiful as you is well taken. I'm surprise your not already taken Misato-san"Shinji said amusingly.  
  
"A charmer I see, I'm going to be in trouble I can tell" she replied flashing him a smile that he smirk.  
  
'Trying to get me to do her dark deeds with that smile will not work'  
  
"Don't you think flirting with a fourteen years old is just sick?" he grinned brightly at her.  
  
"Gomen, I forgotten your just a kid after all" she smiled again  
  
"So are you. I would have think a woman as beautiful as you are would have a capability of being mature."  
  
"What are you implying?" Misato glared at him  
  
"I'm implying that you're even more beautiful when you're angry." he smiled when she took the bait.  
  
"Thank you"she smile. 'Ohh yeah, a hell of a charmer for sure' she blushed, her face began to heat up when she notice he was staring intensely at her. "n..nani?"  
  
"Just wondering where we going and if you could stop the blushing and drive a bit faster it would be greatly appreciated" he grinned again as she floored it and gave him another glared. "YEAHHH!"  
  
~~~~~~ "The gates are now closing, please stand clear...."  
  
"NERV?" Shinji asked  
  
"Yes, it's a special organization under the control of UN."  
  
"I never thought the United Nation would have something as big as this hidden from people"  
  
"It's not as well hidden as we would like."  
  
"So this is where my father hid his ass all these years?" he grind his teeth  
  
"Yes, haha, I never heard anyone called Commander Ikari ass before" Misato said amusingly.  
  
Shinji didn't replied as he took out his sword to see if it was ready for his father's blood.  
  
"What are you going to do with that? You know weapons are not allow in here?"she said softly as the car got on the elevator.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about the guards, they try to stop me, they'll join the ship to hell with father."he glared at her daring her to say something about, or stop him.  
  
"Do you know what he does?"  
  
"From the way you said his name it seems that he is well respected, and the title Commander are not given to common scientist. Sensei said his work was important to the human race." Shinji said softly, and put his sword back in the bag, 'I guess killing him was out of the question'  
  
"I forgot to ask, didn't your father gave you an ID card?"  
  
"Hai.." he gave her the paper which said 'TO:Shinji Ikari Come! Gendo Ikari.'  
  
"Here read this"Misato handed him a hand book.  
  
"Welcome to NERV. For Your Eyes Only"  
  
"Father's agency, am I going to work for him too?" he didn't need a replied for that question. "He wouldn't ask me to come if he didn't needed me"  
  
"It looks like you don't get a long with your father"  
  
"That's an understatement, it takes a lot to get me angry, but father just struck the last nerve, now I just want to jam my sword down his esophagus."  
  
"It's not healthy to be that angry" she replied tenderly and lied back on her seat.  
  
"It's not healthy to be as beautiful as you are either, and you still do" he said amusingly as she blushed  
  
"Okay, you gotta stop that, if you mention that again I might think you're leading me on Shiji-kun"  
  
"Think whatever you wish Misato..."he stopped in the middle of his sentence as they reach the GEO-Front. "Awsome!"  
  
"Hai hai, it's really amazing isn't it. This is our secret base, NERV HQ. This is the key to rebuild our world a fortress for all mankind."  
  
"You have such a way with words Misato-san" he grinned.  
  
Finally making to the entry gate, Misato took out the map and they begin finding their way around.  
  
"We're lost aren't we?" Shinji grinned at the woman as she scratch her as if that would give her a clue to what she was doing.  
  
"Don't start with me smart ass. Now isn't this the right way?" the door open and the air was release blowing up her skirt a bit.  
  
"Thank you Misato-san, you have just made my day" seeing that she blush she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Because of these things I hate wearing skirt around here." she flatten her skirt. "Even if I like to"  
  
"I'm guessing you always wanted people to see your favorite red underwear that hung tightly to you beautiful bottom." he laughed as she blushed even more.  
  
"Stop teasing me, now we have to find Ritsuko" still blushing she reflected her thought about the boy who seemingly had not stop teasing her and complimenting her ever since they have met. 'We are going to get a long just fine, I just hope he doesn't get to angry when his father tell him what he was here to do.'  
  
"well it's going to be hell to find a person in this huge place."  
  
"I just have to called her on the announcement, be right back" Misato said with a small smile and walked to the desk.  
  
'That is one wacky woman, I just hope I don't have to work with her over anything, or even worst live with her. Surely father will not want me to live with him, that will just be too easy and a death wish.' he grinned darkly.  
  
"Ready? she said she'll meet us at the elevator. Come on"  
  
"Why are we wasting her time Misato, couldn't we just ask someone for the directions? Or is it your pride you'll be hurting to let people know we're lost?" he grinned even more brightly as she fume.  
  
"hmmph, I will not answer either of those questions"  
  
"You just answered me Misato-san" he chuckled and walked head of her.  
  
Ding, the elevator door opened and he stared at the blonde woman with lab coat over her swimming suit that hung nicely to her figure. Even though he was about several inches shorter than her which was pretty tall for his age, he was still able to see her eyes. The dark eyes looked straight into his dark blue and he almost back down but held her eyes. The eyes that was at the moment question his authority over her, the eyes that he believe to have once hated something every much about him or something about him. He could tell she knew who he was. With a slight bow to the woman, he stepped aside and extended his hand for her to take.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have finally meet you once again Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, my sensei have spoken greatly about you and your mother." he offered her a small smile and notice the tinge of sadness in her eyes as he mention her mother.  
  
"Thank you, and you must be Ikari Shinji, your father mentioned something about you but never said that you look as handsome as you are."she said amazingly and blush suddenly after she heard what she had said and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"He's only fourteen Ritsu, don't forget it" Misato glared at her friend.  
  
"Gomen, shall we?"Ritsuko said totally forgotten the fact that they had just wasted her time from her work and to yelled at Misato for forgetting her way around.  
  
"Hai" the two replied as they followed her  
  
While they were beginning to talk about what he had not bother with, Shinji went on reading the hand book which he was just finishing up. Next he heard something about battle stations, 'Is there an invasion? Great just my first day here and they had to start something.' After the boat ride they walked into the dark room. 'A fine time to play hide and seek, well just finished the hand book so we can play I guess' he took out his sword and took a stands. 'I love hide and seek' he smirk.  
  
Suddenly the light was turned back on and the three gasp, Shinji gasp from the big ugly robot face, and they were frighten by the single blade, samurai style sword that gave them the impression he didn't like to be in the dark and by the look of the sword they didn't want to know how sharp it is.  
  
"A giant robot?, well that's not in the hand book" putting his sword back in the bag.  
  
"Ii..Iie, you won't find it in the manual. This Man's ultimate-humanoid fighting machine, the first model of the synthetic life form Evangelion, Unit 0. Build here as Man's last hope"Ritsuko replied  
  
"Is this what father been working on?" Shinji walked over to touch it, the armor was as cold as the voice that came next.  
  
"Correct."the rage came quickly as he open his bag once again but before he could take it out four guards were on him. "Get the sword away from him"his father ordered.  
  
"You think it's that simple" Shinji laughed at his father's ignorant. 'You'll all pay for that with you lives.' with that he threw both of the men that grabbed his arm over his shoulders, and snap their arm like twigs. The scream of pain echo. "Never EVER, touch me without my consent." the other two dropped his bag 'Big mistake'. With rag he jumped and spin kick one of the guard as he was taking out his gun. SNAP. His neck was limped, twisted to the side. 'Broken neck is not the way go.' he thought darkly. The other guard was now as frightened as Misato and Ritsuko, but his father didn't say anything about stopping. 'So it's a test I see.'  
  
"So your the one that dropped my bag eh?" Shinji smirk as the man tried to show the strict face to him, but didn't replied. Shinji laughed. "Father, these monkeys worked for you?"no replied "It seems that you life doesn't worth the crap to father, how shall I kill you"he glared at the man as the man took off his face mask. 'well I didn't expected this' a gasp came from his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji, it has always been planned this way, it was your father that hired me to teach you, and raised you to be what you are now, please forgive me" he begged.  
  
Glaring angery at his father. "You're trying to get me kill my own teacher, that just low." looking down at the man "What are you doing here as a guard, I thought you went home?" he glared down at the man.  
  
"I did and my mission will be over after today and I will see my daughters again, Commander Ikari didn't say you were going to start killing us even though I knew you will, I'm just here to stop you."  
  
"I hope these men didn't have a family"  
  
"No they don't"  
  
Shinji dropped his fight face, and gave the man a small smirk." Get out of here."  
  
"Hai.." as he was getting up, Shinji saw his father brought the gun out from his pocket, and the next thing he knew there was a shot.  
  
Everything was in a slow motion. "LOOOK OOUTT"  
  
Thud. The man lied still, blood began seeping through him. Shinji ran to his side. "Hey, you'll be okay alright, just hang in there, everything will be fine, just tell me what you need"  
  
"You a liar, but I need a favor," the man cough, blood.  
  
"We're going to need a doctor here," he look to Misato who looked down with Ritsuko. 'He's not going to last long at all', "What do you need sensei?" the tears were about to drop but he wipe it away  
  
"Promise..me..to pro..protect my da...daughters.."stilled.  
  
"Great, just great, I didn't know you had daughters, since when did you have a daughter. That's all I needed daughters of my own" he said angrily "What are you, stupid?" he looked up at his father "You don't kill a man who has a family to take care of and not only that he happens to be my only family, you know I will come after you next. What a dumb ass, now I have three people to take care of." glaring at his father who smirk at him "this is the best damn day of my life" he wipe another tear away.  
  
"It only gets better, theirs an angel up there destroying the city that his daughters lives, to protect you know what you have to do." With the final cold stare his father left.  
  
"Oh when I get my hand on that bastard..."he turned to Dr. Akagi "Get the EVA ready" he whispered sounding more confident than he actually felt.  
  
"Hai"Ritsuko replied surprise that he actually took the bait.  
  
He stared coldly at Misato, but knew that she had no idea, but went with whatever her commander said.  
  
Cooling process completed, Cage now in position for docking, Signal plug terminator has been ejected.  
  
"Roger. Inserting entry plug, plug fixed in place. Connecting Unit 01"  
  
"Filling entry plug"  
  
"So this is LCL"Shinji said over the intercom  
  
"Hai" a woman said, who he don't know and could care less. "Connecting secondary contacts. A-10 nerve connection, normal. Configure the language logic interface for Japanese. All primary contacts established. Performance nominal. Bi-directional circuits are open. Synchronization ratio at 41.3%. Harmonics are all normal, no disturbances identified."  
  
"Prepare to launch"  
  
The rest came a blur to Shinji as the next moment he knew he was on surface again. 'What an ugly mother fucker'  
  
"Just concentrate on the walking right now Shinji" Ritsuko said over the intercom.  
  
"Hai." the Unit 01 took a step and then another, but didn't complete it and fell. "A great way to make an ass of myself." seeing the chance the Angel jumped to it and tried to grabbed his face.  
  
"Didn't you know it's rude to stick your hand in front of someone's face."Shinji grid his teeth and immediately jumped to his feet and took the angel's arm. "I teach you some manners because of that!" with a hard pull, Unit 01 pull the angel's face down to his knee. And ripped it's arm off.  
  
"Sempai, something is wrong, Shinji ratio are increasing just a bit odd."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"89.5% and increasing"  
  
"Probably because he's pissed."  
  
"Shinji, you have to calmed down, getting angry will not help anyone." Ritsuko said over the intercom  
  
"She right Shinji-kun"Misato added.  
  
"Why should I? This is what father wishes, and I shall deliver it to him" Shinji said with a glare as he ripped another arm off. With a leap he jump into the air ready to step on it like a bug that it is but only to meet with the octagonal shape shield and he jump of. With a starting running he met the shield with a punch that seem to be enough to break it, but was surprise as the blast that seem to came from it's eyes."What the hell was that?" he said to himself as his face began to really hurt as much as the rest of his body.  
  
"Misato, give me a damn weapon would ya?" he yelled furiously, 'fighting with bare hands against something like this is just stupid.'  
  
"There none that is close to you, you'll have to improvise" she told him grimly  
  
"Improvise my ass." with that the kicked the angel down and tackle it hard. Seeing it's Shinji pound with rage on it's core until the angel climb up on his face. "I'm not like that gayas.."it came a surprise to him. The noise and the flash. "Oh great!"  
  
~~~~~ "Oh god the headache" Shinji groan as he sat up.  
  
"So how are you doing to Mr. Ikari?" a old nurse came in with a small smile. "You've been out for 45 hours"  
  
"45 hours?, what's today?" Shinji looked around, it seem that he was brought to the hospital.  
  
"Here are your clothes, and it's Tuesday. Misato wishes to see you when you're ready." she smile again and left.  
  
"I'm guessing I could do that" seeing that she had left Shinji got out of the hospital mock and into his clothes. Combing his hair with his hand "I need a shower."  
  
"Shinji!!" suddenly he felt a pair of arm around him and a pair of breast in his face.  
  
'Smell kinda nice' Shaking his head, "It's kinda hard to breath when your breast is in my face Misato-san, even though it does feel nice and all" he looked up with a smile.  
  
"hehe, how are you feeling?" Misato blushed at the comment  
  
"I'm okay, I just have a lot of this to do, and I need your help" Shinji frown, taking out his cell phone. But didn't dial any numbers yet."Ever since I have lived with him I never knew he had daughters, and he never said anything about his personal life. And I was taught to never look into someone else's personal life."  
  
"what do you need?" she asked with a smile 'he kinda looked cute when he's all serious but it could turn deadly in a second if I said it out loud.'  
  
"Sensei made me promise to look out for his daughters, so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Shinji said as they walked to the car.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to take care of three girls. Not to mention the eldest girl happens to be the same age as you, how are you suppose you might be able to handle them?" Misato said seriously. "Why don't we bring them to my place and we can handle it together." she suggested. "And just so you know, we'll have to lie about how he died to his daughters, the information of the incident is classified, if Section 2 get a hold that you give away classified information, it's not your head that will be in the platter, it's the three of his daughters' too"  
  
"I can't do that. I'd be intruding you and that's the last thing I want to do, I have kept you too long. I just needed his home phone numbers so I could break them the news even if I have to lie, at least they will know their father died and not abandon them. Besides I want to see if I could go meet them."  
  
"I can do better, I give you a ride." she smiled and open the door and got in. "Come on"  
  
Reluctantly he got in. "Thank you, for everything" he smiled at her as she drove.  
  
"So who are they? and what happened to their mothers?" he said sadly, looking up she could see the tears building up in his eyes. Knowing that he would rather not blink than to let her see him cried she turned her head.  
  
"Well his wife died of extreme chemical contamination she died a couple of months ago." she saw him shook his head. " He has three daughter Hikari, Jui, and Reika. Hikari, age 14, she will be your classmate, very well educated, and never gotten into trouble. Jui, age 12, a bit harder to handle, she still goes to elementary school, but unlike her sisters, she has several mishaps. Reika, age 9, smarter than she looks, and welled beyond her age in maturity." Misato explained.  
  
"It seems that you may have to get some help in your maturity from a 9 year Misato-san." he grinned trying to lighten the mood and she amusingly slap him.  
  
"They'll all be a handful to take care of. I'm not sure if you're up for the job. I could just pay someone to take care of them you know. If that doesn't help, you all could crash my place." she smile but it never reached her eyes.  
  
"No, it'll be fine, besides, with the money I'll be making I can take care of them no problem. I'm just nervous to break the news to them. I mean having no mother or father. I know how it feels, but my is still a live at least and I have taken that for granted, I just wished mind to die. Life is just isn't fair for everyone" Shinji straighten up as they reached their apartment. Looking behind him, he saw Misato's hand on his shoulder, he didn't know whether to ripped her arm off or leave it there as it was giving warmth to his as an encouragement.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it Misato, lie to them like that. And as much as I said confidently about taking care of the three daughters, they'll likely to be taking care of me. I know how to take care of myself and all, but never have I need to look after people. I guess I'm what you call a lone wolf.  
  
"Anyway, Sensei always said that I could take care of myself well, and if one day he had to die, he would be willingly put everything in my name, that was when I was only nine, I thought he was just joking, but now I know what he meant"  
  
"Your'll be fine, I'll go with you." she gave him a warm smile and rest her arm over his shoulder and rang the door bell. 'He a lot taller now when we're closer, just a several more inches and we'll be eye to eye...' her train of thought was cut when the door finally opened just a bit.  
  
"Daddy?" a little girl asked before opening the door farther.  
  
"Iie, but we're...friends of his." Shinji said quietly, offering the little girl a small smile.  
  
Seeing that she was a bit reluctant, Misato cut in "We have some new we wished to talk to you and your sisters about."  
  
"Trust us, we'll not hurt you" Shinji went down a little lower to look at the girl in the eyes.  
  
"Okay" she said slowly and opened the door.  
  
"Reika, who is it? Is father home yet?" a voice called out from the bathroom.  
  
"No, Hik-chan, they're strangers said they're dad's friends" she replied as she led them to the Living room. "Please sit, my sister will be right with you," then another girl came running in. "Jui, you finally came out of your room, I'm glad" she smiled happily and ran to her sister.  
  
"And I'm going back in until daddy come back" Jui glared at Shinji, who would usually meet the glared but coming from the little girl, he backed down.  
  
"Stop that, they're our guess, it's not polite to do such thing." surprisingly, Jui stop, but only to stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Put that tongue back in your mouth this instance young lady" another girl came in, and around were aura of authority. "I'm Hikari, those two are Jui, and Reika. I'm sorry if my sisters are a bit rude, but it's been edgy all week, we haven't heard from father for three days. So what can I do for you?" she said brightly, finally looking up at Shinji she almost gasp loudly at his look.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work Shinji" Misato whisper quietly at Shinji as he finally look up from the smallest daughter to Misato and glanced at Hikari.  
  
"What is it Misato?" he said quietly.  
  
"I..." she stop as she heard the loud cough.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your private conversation, but could we begin already, I have to go back to my room" Jui said angrily.  
  
"Gomen, I have some bad news about your father," he said grimly and was about to begin the story he had made up ever since the ride, but Misato cut in.  
  
"Your father was killed by a devastated explosion during the resent angel attack." Misato put on the straight face and handed the fake reports in while Shinji couldn't even looked at them in the eyes. He never had to do it, all the guys he ever killed had no family relations, that's why they were willing to fight, that's why he had thought his father only had guards that had no family relations against him.  
  
'He purposely wanted me to be a man who destroyed someone's family to destroy me. But he didn't know that the guy would fall to his knee and begged for him life.'  
  
"I don't believe you!!" Jui yelled as tears burst out of her eyes making Shinji want to crawl under some gigantic hole. 'It was his father that took her father away.' The little girl jump out of her seat and ran for the door to her room and slammed it shut and locked herself in.  
  
Shinji was beginning to get out of her seat but Misato stopped him "She will need some time"  
  
Shinji nodded. Turning to Hikari and Reika who seem to be in their own worlds, but he could see their cast down eyes that made his stomach churned.  
  
"So you must be the guardian father had send?" Hikari looked up at Misato.  
  
"well...not exactly," looking at Shinji, and seeing that he was also in his own world, she looked back at Hikari "We'll a bit more Tomorrow, it seem a bit late." looking out the window, she notice the sun had already set. "Crap, I wanted to show you something Shinji but it seems to be a bit late."  
  
"So that's your name Shinji" she looked at the boy and extended her hand, even though she knew it wasn't the time, she was unable to control her blushed he took her hand and shake it.  
  
"Ikari Shinji, and this is Katsuragi Misato" he turned to Misato as she took the girl's hand. "What did you want to show me Misato-san?"  
  
"Around a bit since it's your actual first day here but it seems too late for that. I don't even know if we could get a hotel to stay in my place is out side the city." she looked at her watch again.  
  
"You can stay with us, we have a guess room up stair, and we would be honor if a friend of our father would stay" the smallest girl spoke up finally after the horrid news.  
  
"If you don't think we're intruding we would really appreciated." Shinji gave a small bow.  
  
"I'm sorry but there's only one bed so you'll just have to work it out." Hikari blushed again.[I know in the story there was no bed, but just this once, I just want to have some fun.]  
  
"umm..yeah that'll be fine, I've always sleep on the hard floor anyway, thank you" Shinji replied, a slight tinge of red came on his face.  
  
"Arigato Shinji-kun" Misato said with a blushed.  
  
Turning to the stairs, they begin to head up the stairs.  
  
"This would be your room," Hikari point out, and open it. The space in the room was a bit tight because the bed took up most of the room. "The room opposite this one is mine so, if you need anything just ask. Good night" she gave a sad smile and shut the door.  
  
"Poor girl," Misato whispered softly.  
  
"That an understatement" Shinji sigh. "The other girl were just as upset, but unlike Jui, they would never show it. They are too closed up and polite to do it." Putting his bag carefully and took out his sword he stared at it for a while until a rustle of clothes. "You could have asked me to get out before taking your clothes of ya know." he said with a blush but didn't turn and placed his sword on the table.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" she said amusingly, "Besides, I didn't totally got naked, I just needed to change my clothes."  
  
"Well for all you know I could be a perverted freak who would pounce on you when I get a chance." Taking out his own clothes and turned for her replied.  
  
"Because I know you won't" she answered.  
  
"You have no idea, who you're dealing with Katsuragi Misato" he said darkly that send chills down her back and stepped outside the hall and changed before going back into the room.  
  
As he laid on his towel, Shinji took out several of his scrolls out and Misato on the bed went over some paper. But her body was making her lose her concentration. 'Beer...beer...beer..'  
  
"If you wanted beer that badly why don't you just go and get some Misato- san." Shinji said, never taking his eyes from the scrolls.  
  
"Did I said that out loud" she got out from the bed and put her coat over her pajamas.  
  
"You have been repeating it for about thirty minutes now, I'm not sure why you haven't notice." he laid on his back, after placing his scroll back in it's holder and put it back in his bag.  
  
"Why are you such a smart ass?"she got off the bed and went to the door and glance down at him.  
  
"I was always taught that no one is as smart as he or she thinks, so I never considered myself to be a smart ass." he grinned up at her before shutting his eyes.  
  
'He can be a real pain when he wants to be, but most of the time, the pain is often the side of him that I seem to be attracted to the most.' shaking her head quickly from the thought she open the door. "Whatever, I'll be right back with something to eat and MY beer"  
  
"Arigato" he said softly as if he had be up from days.  
  
~~~~~~ 12 minutes later.  
  
"Don't you think you drinking too many of them Misato-san?" Shinji looked at the maniac woman on the bed that seems to be in her own world, talking non-sense.  
  
"See, that's why I like you Shinji-kun. Even though you can be a killer one moment, you have always have a heart. I like that in a man. Do you want to kiss me?" She bend down to give him a look of the breast.  
  
"Misato-san, put them away, I don't need this now, and as for your kiss, you know I wouldn't take advantage of you when you're like this, not to mention smell of beer in your mouth is making me want to throw up, in a good way" he stepped back, taking the beer bottle from her. "Not that I'm not flattered that a woman like you want to kiss me and all, but I just think it's a bit fast " seeing the clueless look on her face, he know smiled "Exactly, and go to sleep."  
  
"Hai hai, otou-san." she smiled at him. With exhaustion he collapsed on the floor. It had been only 20 minutes and she had drank herself crazy, and tried to get him to looked down her pajamas a couple of time. He knew she was just trying get to him so he never took notice of it, and tried to get her to stop. Finally after doing so, he tossed a bottle in the garbage bag and went to sleep in the floor.  
  
"What a hectic day"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about all the grammars and spelling mistakes, I didn't think I was going to put this up but what the hell. I don't know when the next chapter is coming, but if you want you can review it. 


	2. New Enemy and a Date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well some of the characters I made up maybe.  
  
AU Power within the Child ~~~~~~~ New Enemy and a Date  
  
"NANI???!!!" Hikari yelled for the second time "He CAN NOT be our guardian, father will never allowed that to happen, he is my age, why don't I just take care of my sisters. I usually do it anyway, why not now."  
  
"We went over this already, you don't make money, and the money your father have left for you will not cover everything the only way this will work is that Shinji will have to provide you that much and also your father knew that you'll not be able to protect and help yourselves. Besides I thought you would be happy to have Shinji-kun around" she added the end in such a tone that made Hikari believed that Misato was envious of her but it was too quietly for Hikari to guess anything.  
  
Shinji was in the kitchen making breakfast and getting more acquainted with Reika, who was happy to have a brother like figure to look up to even though he was not her father or mother she was happy more than anything to have Shinji to teach her how to cook other things other than Japanese food Hikari often cook.  
  
"Yosha!!, how's that for American breakfast, we have eggs, toast, milk, jams, butter, cream cheese, bagel, donut, what are we forgetting?" Shinji smiled at the little girl who giggled as she looked up at him.  
  
"Beer?" she look at the paper.  
  
"I thought I told you not to tell her get beer for you?" he yelled over to the living room.  
  
"But it's important that I get my morning beer, I live for morning beer." she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Fine." taking out the beer bottle she had put on the counter and pour it in the glass and put a couple of ice into it."Habits died hard I guess" he smirk to the child as she smiled at him. So far they got a long pretty well, Hikari isn't bad but she would rather die than take orders from him. Jui, Jui was...Jui. She came out of her room once so far, and that was just for bathroom and a donut, and went back into her room for more protesting of the fairness of the world. "Come on, we have planning to do, lets go back to the living room, Reika-chan"  
  
"Okay" she marched and sat down next to him as he put the tray down. Seeing the look on her sister face, she got up and sat opposite from him.  
  
"Arigato Shinji-kun" Misato smiled at him and took a sip but forgotten her ritual as he smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay," turning to Hikari who was taking another look at his profile and could help but blush as he smile at her a bit. "So did we get anywhere with this"  
  
"Fine, he can live with us, but only as a relative, you don't have any real power over me but I do, so you'll not get anywhere if your charm I'm just telling you that." she smirk "I already have someone, and I don't want someone like you to break us up."  
  
"But, Hik-chan, Suzuhara hadn't agreed to go out with you yet, did he?" Reika-chan smiled up at her sister who sweat drop.  
  
"Be quiet Rei-chan," she glared at her younger sister.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just have Shin-kun for myself." Reika cried and ran to Shinji's arm as he laughed at the sisterly act.  
  
"Anyway, you're here to provide us the money, not to be the boss, that's my job." Hikari glared at him.  
  
"Hai, I'll do anything for my sensei's daughters. It'll be an honor just to be here, I thank you," he smiled down at the little one. "Sensei never said he had daughters while he taught me, but we never really get into his personal life that much"  
  
"That's because he just knew" Hikari said taking a bite of the toast." he only have met us couple of weeks before"  
  
"Ohh so that's where had gone to, I tried asking where he and been for several days but he never answer me straight, that explained a lot. Anyway, I think Jui had enough time to herself, why don't I go and talk to her?" Shinji suggested, but Hikari shook her head.  
  
"No, we'll go and talked to her, you can go do some, I don't know, something, we'll need some time with her"  
  
"I go, Misato-san, do you think I could get my transfer paper ready for school tomorrow." Shinji got up.  
  
"Hai, we might as well head to my place, your stuff is probably there."  
  
"Ja ne" Shinji called over his shoulder as he and Misato left the Horaki's.  
  
"They are rather friendly" he sighed, exhausted from last night "I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted last night from all your snoring" he said amusingly and received a glared from Misato.  
  
"I do not snor, and beside, if I did, it would probably be really an amazing sound like the phoenix's songs" she smile.  
  
"More like the Silurian" seeing her smile brighten he went for the kill "every man who hears it would be drawn to it and killed."  
  
"Hmmph, what about you, I thought you were dead, I almost called the emergency when I thought I didn't see you breath."  
  
"Is that why you were waking me up in the middle of the night like some crazy lady on the street." he laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face. And her I was thinking that you were trying to get me to have sex with you."  
  
The car suddenly made a fast turned just barely missing the telephone pole. "NANI??!!"  
  
"I was just kidding woman, take it easy, haha" he laughed again. Shinji never had this much fun, even with his Sensei. "I thought you were the cool one. You haven't actually think about having sex with a 14-year-old have ya?"  
  
Misato turned blue, then suddenly blushed.  
  
"You look so sexy when you blush Misato-san" he whispers in her ear huskily.  
  
'He's tricky, very tricky, stay cool Misato, the charmer will not get what he want this time'  
  
"I have thought about it many time Shinji-kun" she replied slowly as she slowed down the car in front of the building.  
  
"NANI???" he didn't expected that and blushed.  
  
"You're soo cute when you blushed." she laughed.  
  
"HAHA, is this it?" he asked finishing his torment on her 'till another day'  
  
"Hai, my place is on the eighth floor, come on"  
  
"At least buy me some dinner first Misato" he hook his arm in hers and rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"haha, come on, lets get your things" she pulled him on his hand and they walked together up the stairs.  
  
"Don't they have an elevator in this place?" Shinji sigh as he took another step tirelessly ups the stairway.  
  
"Yes, but I don't feel like using it today and stop your whining, or are you such out of shape that you can take it?" she challenge him.  
  
"Misato-san, I'm twice the better shape than you, lets see," he thought about it a bit. "I'll give you a head start up the stairs, we'll race to your place?"  
  
She smiles. "Fine, if you think you can beat me you can think again, Shin- kun" she laugh when he glared at her.  
  
"You get it now, lets go, on the count to 3 you have 5 second head start." he glared at her "Ready?" she nodded "Set, GO!" Misato stride up the stairs, while he finished count to five she he a lot of head start.  
  
With a great push, Shinji jump three steps at the same time, when he was closer to her, he took his time to slow down, and sprint up the stairs. Turning his head to hers to meet her glared with his, he went on full power leaving nothing but dust for her to eat.  
  
"Now to fine 'Misato' where is it?" he search fanatically. Not finding it, he turned to find Misato on the other side of the floor, grinning madly at him. 'Damn!'  
  
"HA! I win! You lose Ha, in your face Shin-kun!" Misato stood in front of the door where his thing had been deposited.  
  
Smiling wickedly, "Is your door open Misato?" she nodded slowly, thinking why he asked, looking at him she was suddenly struck and push aside. The loud bang noise came when Shinji tackled down the door.  
  
"Shinji-kun!" she yelled in worry and looked inside where he laid on the floor his hands behind his head smiling at her.  
  
"I win!" she frown and tackled him down again when he was trying to get up.  
  
"Not fair, you were cheating," she whined like a two year old.  
  
"All is fair in love and war Misato-san" he smirk and push her aside as he rolled out under her. 'She needs to on a diet. I know she only 29 and has an amazing figure, but she's heavier than I expected.'  
  
"And which one would this be?" she smile and stride on him again. He grinned.  
  
"I'll let you figure it out" he said and threw her over him.  
  
"Ouch..." she rubbed her back as it seems that she had been flipped over.  
  
Taking a closer look at the place he saw the messy apartment fill with beer bottle and trash. 'My father wanted me to live here.'  
  
"Misato-san, you don't happen to live here do ya?" he asked frowning as he search, his eyes trying to detect anything unusual  
  
"What's wrong with it? I was happy with place, sorry it's a little messy Mr. Smart pants." Misato glared at him. 'How dare him make fun of my place.'  
  
"Not only is it messy, it's completed with..." he trailed of as he walked to the counter, and pick up a small round object and put a smirk on. "a spy cam."  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled walking towards him. "Why would they want to spy on me? I mean who would want to spy on me?" out ragged. "I'm Captain Katsuragi Misato of Operations, Division 1. I'm an important figure, how dare them."  
  
"You're acting like a child again Misato-san." he looked over the place again and picked out two more of them. "You have been living here for a long time, hadn't you ever feel someone's watching." walking to the bathroom he took two more cameras out. "These guys mean business" he laughed seeing her turned blue. "I just hope you didn't do anything naughty while you where in the bathroom."  
  
"I can't stay here! There could be cameras every where" she fanatically looked around her room.  
  
"Don't go all ballistic Misato. What we need is..." he looked around her room "WA LA!" placing the lab top on the floor and he laid down flat on the floor.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she laid down next to him looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Looking you up..." he went on line, 'the connections are faster here then at home. hmmm'  
  
'Amazing, he's hacking! I never seen anyone hack a computer so fast.' Turning her head she saw his face in concentration. "Shinji-kun, who taught you how to hack computers?"  
  
"Sensei, he taught me how to get the connection to different computer in the world, he seems to know a lot about MAGI too, that's why he often talked about Dr. Akagi's mother." he typed fanatically on the keyboard.  
  
Finally seeing a desktop of someone's Misato didn't know she asked who's it was.  
  
"It seems that you're dealing with a group of professional perverts, they probably had a hold of an extra key card for you apartment and put the cameras everywhere. I'll be able to disconnect the cameras from it's mainframe and from its' master, but I can't prevent this from happening again." he continued to search and delete files from the mainframe.  
  
"How did they know who I am or where I live for that matter." she asked looking a bit in sorrow, she had living in this place for a long time now, and she will have to leave because some perverts were trying to see her naked or worst.  
  
"Followed you, it's very simple really. All they need helping hands. They know what'll happen if they were caught but they were willing to give their lives away to get a chance of seeing you naked. Stupid really, but you should be flattered." to his surprise she blushed. "But you know they can do anything with that key card. You wouldn't know until it's too late. As I said they are professionals." he frowns pointed to thousand of file on the desktop. "All these files are detailed list and profile of different people they were able to placed spy cams on. Without, the specific code they place on the cams, I can't hacked in."  
  
"That's really interesting and all, but what will I do now?" she was about to break in tears, the though of people watching her every minute was just sickening.  
  
"Take it easy Misato, we'll just fine you another place. I know it will be hard but you can't live here anymore, and you know there's always a place at the Horaki, I know they would never throw you out." he smiled at her and place a hand on her shoulder as he shut the lab top down. "You can start gather your things together, I try to find a place for you on the laptop it'll be faster if we don't get NERV into it, they'll just make things messy." she nodded and he went back to the laptop and began searching.  
  
'Arigato Shin-kun'  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 7 hours later  
  
"Is that everything?" Shinji asked as he took a seat on the box closest to him.  
  
"Hai," she smiles brightly.  
  
"I'll call the moving truck where to take it." he got up and went to the phone.  
  
"Oh, you haven't tell me where I'll be living yet, Shinji-kun" she frown. 'I can't be too far from him, I was ordered to keep an eye on him at all time.'  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"You know it's can't really be a surprise, you're going to have to tell me cause I'm driving us there." she smirk, 'it's good to have a car'  
  
"Oh, well, alright I'll tell ya later, we'll go to the Horaki's first, I want to drop my things and we'll go to your new place." he grinned and picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
'why couldn't I just live with them?' she frown and then sigh.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as he got of the phone.  
  
"Hai hai"  
  
~~~~~ It took less time to get back the Horika's than the first time, probably because Misato got lost a couple of times when they first tried to fine it. When they got there Misato saw a moving trucks came in front of the building. "I'm guessing everyone is moving these day." she sigh and turned to see Shinji smiling.  
  
"Not just anyone Misato, you'll be living in the same building as me" he grinned when she smirk.  
  
"Can't get away from my amazing look can ya?"  
  
"You could say that, or it's because I need to keep an eye on YOU so you don't do anything stupid" he saw it coming this time.  
  
"I'm twice your age baka, I don't need you to take care of me." she frown as she missed her punch.  
  
"I'm surprise you're still alive, the way you live I would have though you would be eaten a live by rotens." he laugh and jumped out of the car and ran up to the Horaki's leaving the fume Misato, who took a moment to smile at her childish act.  
  
'I have been acting like this ever since I met him. It's just something about that always gets to be, either turning me on or got the better of me, and it's always him who get the last word.' she shook her head and walked up to the building. 'I'm going crazy, the boy's only 14 and he's driving me...' she blushed and tried to get a hold of herself again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Jui, you came out finally" he smiled at the little girl who dropped her head down. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ano..I just want to say..IsorryforthewayIwasacting" everything came out pretty fast but he knows what she meant  
  
"Iie, you don't have to apologize for that, I know what it feel to lose someone it must have been hard for you all and I'm not trying to take his place, I just here to be like..." he though a bit and smile "a brother, a step brother somewhat, I the come-to guy, you got a problem, I'll help you. Okay?" He looked down at her, she seems to have a beautiful smile and a fierce huge.  
  
"Thank you," she let go of him and went the kitchen to the rest of her sisters who were preparing the dinner.  
  
'Anytime' he though silently. 'Even if I have to fight those monsters again I will keep my promise Sensei.'  
  
~~~~~ Thursday  
  
"Shinji-kun, are you ready?" Misato asked sternly  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We'll have to go early, but you'll get to school a bit late." she got into the car followed by Shinji.  
  
"How's the new apartment?" she handed him a key card. "What's this for?"  
  
"That's for you to keep for emergency, and the place is pretty nice, arigato." she drove down the tunnel and park.  
  
"Hai." he got out of the car and swipe the his personal key card in the key slot. "You'll be watching the testing wouldn't you?" he asked calmly  
  
"Hai," this was not the Misato he knew, but he didn't really know the Misato behind the childish masks. 'Two can play that game Misato-san.'  
  
"Ja." he strides to the locker room and changed.  
  
'Gomen, Shinji-kun' she though sadly and wipe the tear that seems to make it's way down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ohiyo Shinji-kun, how's it going?" Ritsuko asked over the intercom.  
  
"No problems. It's easier the second time around, I'm getting use to it."  
  
"Good, have you memorized the positions of all Eva emergence points, emergency power junctions, armament equipment buildings and recovery zones?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Let's review it now" she began listing useless crap he already know so he took the time to think about more useful things, like what school's going to be like. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Whatever." he whispers. The time click off and the Angel he fought once came out. 'Aim, pull the switch'  
  
EXPLOSION  
  
'Aim, pull the switch, this is getting boring'  
  
"Sempai, look at Ikari's sync ratio" Maya frightenly pointed at the number  
  
"He was born to do pilot." 'Amazing'  
  
"I wonder why he still does it"  
  
"He promise someone that he will protect them, the information is classified. Beside it would seems simple that he will do whatever his father wishes, but only to a certain extends due to the cause of fear for those he has promise to protect. He knows he can't go up against us all, even though he is strong, he will be kill faster than he could get his father."  
  
~~~~~ An hour later  
  
"Do you need a ride to school Shiji-kun?"  
  
"Iie." he started walking. "Ja"  
  
"Ja."  
  
The walk to school from the base wasn't as long as he thought it would. The road weren't busy as it usually did and it seems that the last angel had damage a lot of property from the look the place. Suddenly stop in his place he saw Her again. In front of him, but this time she was real and had bandage over her eye, head, and her entire arm.  
  
"It you" he whisper as she turned to him.  
  
She didn't replied but turn and continue walking.  
  
"Why is everyone here so rude? Such manner is not excepted in front of me." he glared at the back of her head and she turned.  
  
"Nani" she said quietly, meeting his glare with her stern look.  
  
'Red eyes, how unusual.'  
  
"You have known my presence yet you walked away, having no desire to introduce yourself properly, I consider that rude." he smirk.  
  
"Ayanami Rei" She looked a bit embarrassed but never actually shows it on her face, he could she it in her eyes.  
  
"Ikari Shinji, it's a pressure to be in the presence of a beautiful girl such as yourself, it would be an honor if I could escort you to your destination." he said with a smile that the girl seem to can not do, but the light in her eyes told him she had never heard anyone talk to in such manner.  
  
"If you wish" she turn and continue her walk, by the way she dressed she was probably heading the same place he was.  
  
'Another wacko I meet on the road to heaven/hell..' he sigh and walked with her. During their walk no one had the guts to say a thing. But the silence has always been with Shinji forever and he was used to it.  
  
~~~~~ 'What a boring way to spend a day.' He turned his head, 'there it is again, someone is keeping their eye on me' he though amusingly as he half listen to what the old wrinkle teacher had to say about the second impact.  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Opening his laptop he notice the word "CALL"  
  
'Wonder whose it from'  
  
"Is it true that you're a pilot? Y/N"  
  
'Crap, what to do?' he looked around to see a couple of girl waving at him.  
  
"You are the one right? Y/N"  
  
'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell' he sigh again and typed yes. All of the sudden he was crowed by everyone, except couple of people and Hikari, who was surprise but was too busy yelling at the class.  
  
"Classified, classified, iie, sorry I don't want to, classified, no thanks, classified, classified, sorry I'm busy, iie I'll be busy than too, classified. I guess. Classified." he was getting tired and was saved by the bell. With a sudden burst of energy he ran out only to be stopped by two of his class mates who wanted to talk to him. Out at the corner of his eye he saw Hikari giving him worry look. 'Iie, she was giving the other two the worry look.'  
  
While they were walking, the tall one suddenly turn and punched him.  
  
'Too slow' he evade to the side and grabbed his arm, with a glare he twist it back getting a grasp from the poor boy he kicked the kid's leg making him fall to his knee. "I swar everywhere I turn everyone has no manners. Didn't you know it's rude to punch someone without them knowing the cause, added to that, it was a cheap shot." putting some force into it the boy scream.  
  
"You can stop it now Ikari." that voice, he was in trouble. "He does have a cause, even though it's not a great one and it was his stupidity to fight someone without researching their background." Hikari came out of her hiding place with a glare, she seems to have tears running down her cheek.  
  
"You're lucky kid, she came around to save ya, I would have slide you head off for being respectful to the art of fight, you have no code of honor." Shinji glared and took a step away. "So why did you tried to hit me?"  
  
"His sister was hurt in the Eva fight..." 'crap,'  
  
"Well, I own you an apology, and a punch." he bow, and put on his straight face. The blow came pretty hard, but not once but twice. "Got it out of your system?" seeing the still pissed off face, he turned, "I'm sorry, but I have did not have a choice in the matter, I have to keep my promise" Shinji looked at Hikari who nodded understanding what he had meant. Seeing Rei running to him, he nodded.  
  
"We have an emergency call, I'll go." Rei said almost shyly, and ran off.  
  
"You should be getting to a save place." he said to Hikari who nodded sadly and went of.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"AT field has been deployed."  
  
"Are you ready Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Hai." 'Time to make a living'  
  
Turning he fired. 'The guns has no effects.' waiting for the smoke to clear he hid behind a building.  
  
"Misato-san, the gun is not working for me." he said as the worm like angel cut the building down, and grab him by the neck. "Ugh!!," trying to shoot the wire on his Eva's neck of. "Misato, this thing is not helping." throwing away the gun he grabbed the wire like weapon that seems to be giving out electricity.  
  
"Progressive knife engaged"  
  
"What are you going to do Shiji-kun?" Misato said over intercom sounding a bit too worry if he didn't know better.  
  
"What I do best." taking out the plug off of him he charged "5:00 minutes and counting."  
  
The fight was almost as ferocious as the Tournament, everyone was out for blood, to do everything in their power to win. There was no such thing as underestimation or overestimating anyone. But some how the angel always had the better of him, it was twice the size of his EVA, and stronger. With a mighty push Unit 01 was on its' back on a mountain side. Where he saw THEM again.  
  
"Misato, there are 2 civilians near by, I can't fight." he turn to find the angel hovering over him, and suddenly attacked with the whip.  
  
"Let them into the cockpit, and retreat." Misato spoke loudly but was interrupted by Ritsuko.  
  
"Iie, neither you nor I have the authority to let civilians in to the EVA, I don't have enough time Misato, hurry!"  
  
"No Shinji-kun, I'm authorizing it."  
  
"Have it your way, but your head is going to be on the platter." he grind his teeth and eject the cockpit out.  
  
"Get in" Misato voice boom as the cockpit opened and sealed when they got in.  
  
With a swing, Shinji pushed the angel out of the way. "Shiniji retreat now."  
  
"Iie," he said amusingly as the tear ran down his eye but he wouldn't cry out the pain. "I never retreat from a battle. It's a code I will always follow, I either will or lose, but never retreat." 'one minute left and bare hand, easy enough' he smirk at the irony. 'I'm not going to give up'  
  
Running at he jumped to evade it's whip. Punching it's head up, he saw the core again. With a roar, the EVA follow his order and use its' bare hand and rip it out. Without its' core, the angel fell backward and explode. The blast threw Unit 01 back on the montain side. Cradle in the EVA's arm was the angel's core.  
  
"I'll need a pick up."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nicely done Shinji" his father praised him from behind his desk.  
  
"Go screw yourself father" he said in rage. Misato almost roared in laughter as she saw the frown in Gendo's face.  
  
"If I were you, I would watch your mouth. You know I can make you break that promise you make. I'll show you the pain of losing someone you cared." his father smirk as he saw the furious face of his son.  
  
"You won't dare touch them."  
  
"Won't I? You dare me Shinji-kun."  
  
"I'm just wasting my breath with you, what do you want?"  
  
"Just to make sure you know the stake of disappointing me." his father smiled wickedly.  
  
"Bastard" Shinji whisper and out of no where a hand slapped him full force until he was on his knees. It didn't help that his hands were shackled.  
  
"You will address the commander with respect." the voice of the woman who he respected the most.  
  
"Such a cold voice doesn't suit you Captain Katsuragi," he smiled in the irony. "Sensei always said never trust anyone in the battle field, being a bastard like my father, I didn't take his advise." he looked down and grind his teeth as another blow came to his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji." she whispered, as tears were about to pour out of her eyes.  
  
"I never told you to stop Captain, he needs to be taught a lesson, don't worry, he had worst."  
  
Two more guards came to help Misato. Blow after blow, Shinji grinds his teeth, waiting for them to stop. Finally Gendo signal them the torture was finish.  
  
"Never, Ever, risk my Eva because of you damn codes again. Now get out of my face." he turned his back on Shinji as the guards lift the boy to his feet and threw him out the door, with a key they unlocked his shackles and gave a a good kick for the road.  
  
"SHINJI-KUN!!!"  
  
"Get the hell away from me Katsuragi-diijo, I don't even want to look at you." Shinji shaking got up on his feet. "You have violated my trust. Your apology worth as much as the crap I step on. I just want to get out of here."  
  
"But Shinji-k.." he lift his hand to stop her.  
  
"It's Third Child Ikari." he limped away from the crying woman.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'It's been almost three week later, I haven't spoken to Misato or anyone other than Ritsuko and Maya at the NERV. Even though I know why she had done it, I know she could have done some thing to prevent it. I always though Misato was my friend, but her action has leaded me to think otherwise. I notice her trying to tell me something but I didn't have time for any of her excuses, Sensei always told me that everyone always have excuses for everything and it the excuses that make them do stupid things that led them to use the excuses. It doesn't make much sense but I can tell it must have meant something. Sensei was old, but not old enough to be crazy not at his age anyway.'  
  
"Shinji-kun?" the voice of the little girl brought him out of his daydream.  
  
"Reika-chan, what can I do for ya?" he smile.  
  
Stepping aside, she pushes Hikari to in front of her. "Hik-chan has something to ask you."  
  
"umm...uhh," she stuttered.  
  
"She wants to ask you..uhmmm" Hikari slap her hand over her sister's mouth.  
  
"Just let us alone for a while okay?"  
  
"Hai, I don't know why you're so embarrass." shaking her head Reika walked out.  
  
"Is there something wrong Hikari?" Shinji frown  
  
"Umm, one of..one of my close friend asked if she could...I mean if you would go out with her?" she bow.  
  
"Umm, do I know who she is?" he asked in amusement. 'She doesn't even have the guts to ask me out herself, one sign of a crush, and you know what that me; play time'  
  
"Horashi Yuri, she 15, pretty popular, but somehow she got a hold that you were a pilot."  
  
"So she's going out with me because I'm a pilot, I'm flattered" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh please, I promised her that you will, I would get me in the good side with the students, I want to be elected as Class Rep. next year. PLEASE"  
  
"Alright, just this once, but you own me." he said over his shoulder, knowing he would live to regret it.  
  
"Thank you so much." she smile and ran to the phone and chatted happily with Yuri he assume.  
  
'It's going to a hell of a day.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry but Hikari never said anything about this to me!." He didn't whether to be confused or outraged, 'She thinks she would get me to spend another day with this witch she got something else coming.'  
  
"Come on Shin-kun" turning around and glared at the soon to be hairless girl.  
  
"No one call me that other than Reika-chan, not unless they want to walk away alive or still have hair on their head." the girl seems to be screaming out something at him but he continued walking glaring at whoever looked at him with a puzzling look. "What the hell are you look at?"  
  
Slamming the door shut. "Damn witch. HIKARI!!!!"  
  
"What, what is it?" she was disbelieved, she would have though they had been at a hotel or something anywhere but home early. "Why are you so early?"  
  
"That damn witch you set me up with is a bitch, she's selfish, and self- conscience, AND an idiot. I rather go out with a stick than her. And for some reason she can't let go of my arm, it's like she trying to tell me to touch her breast." he sank on the sofa.  
  
"The next time you promise someone get a good glance of their profile. I swear she must have violated me more time than I can count. Not only intellectually, but physically." he made a face that she can't help but laugh. "Shut up, it wasn't you out there."  
  
"Gomen-nasai"  
  
"You better be sorry, and when did I say I would go out with her again?" he questioned, 'the first time is bad enough, I can't stand that loud mouth'  
  
"Well I assume you would like her, I mean she is the most popular girl in school, people said she's pretty smart, she's a year older that usually mean she more mature. Besides all the guys at school want a turn at her" Hikari listed off.  
  
"First of all, I could care less if she popular, second, who said she was smart, that girl is as dumb as a log, and her maturity match that of a two year old."  
  
"You missed the part that she's pretty" Hikari said in amusement.  
  
"Well, I have to say you have great eyes in hot girls but small brain. That girl can attract attentions, she must have guys checking her out the entire way to carnival, and at the restaurant." Shinji glared at her "Besides that, she's a baka" he turn and went to his room which was the guest room.  
  
"What did she do that is so bad?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" he said quietly and sank on his bed and slept.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Flash  
  
"Drop your weapon and come with us." a man said as he and his men went for their gun.  
  
"Heh, do any of you guys have families?" they were a bit puzzled but they shook their heads. "Too bad, you should have live your lives as a family man then guards. Now you're going to pay for my father's competence"  
  
"Don't go easy on him, he may look like a kid but he's a killer" the man yelled and ordered his men to fire. And one was lucky enough to glaze Shinji's defense as he ran and sliced his way through. Finally he came to the captain of the team.  
  
"Say your last good-bye captain." Shinji grinned.  
  
"Put you weapon down Shinji." the cold voice came, but this time he didn't recognize it and didn't want to risk turning to find out who's it was because of the cold steel on his head.  
  
Placing the sword gently down he turned to see the woman he trusted with all his heart knowing that he was being stupid for trusting someone who worked for his father.  
  
"Never knew you can be such a bitch until this day Misato."  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji,"  
  
Flash  
  
"Never, Ever, risk my Eva because of you damn codes again. Now get out of my face"  
  
Flash  
  
"Get the hell away from me Katsuragi-diijo, I don't even want to look at you."  
  
"Why should I forgive you Misato?" Shinji woke up in the middle of the night, trying to wipe the image of the woman whom he though was his friend, the one that he had ever had other than his Sensei. 'If I ever get a chance of revenge, you'll be second to my list, Katsuragi-diijo.' he glared angrily at the wall hoping an angel would punch through the wall and end it. With a large sigh he went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shinji-kun, you'll be needed at Unit 00 testing today at 9:00 A.M." Ritsuko handed him the note professionally as they finished their test.  
  
"Hai." Shinji said and walked out the testing room to the locker for a shower before he went to Rei's testing whom he had no idea was the First Child, if he did he surly have forgotten. Besides he never seen her during the testings.  
  
At 9:00 A.M. sharp the test took place and Shinji tirelessly watch while behind him the woman he hated most stood with her a stern look, but every so often he would see that he stern look was to covered that fact that she was hurt. It was written all over her face.  
  
"Why are you here Major?" he said sarcastically. She had gotten promotion two days ago for getting his ass into his father's office after the whole deal. "I know you have better things to do."  
  
"Could we just forget about the past and be friends again?" she plead placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If you want to keep your arm attach you better get you hand off me Major." he said coldly  
  
She dropped her hand. There was a minute of silence when Shinji finally spoke.  
  
"Is that how you lived on Major, by running away from your past?" he turned to look at the puzzled Misato "I know all about you Major, your father was a great man, I have heard of him and more now that I know his daughter"  
  
"You don't know anything" the tears of anger rain down her eyes, almost making back down. "My father was a bastard..."  
  
"Until he sacrificed his life for you in the second impact." her head bows down. "It is you who don't know anything Major.  
  
"You see, you who believed that everyone can just forget about the past and move on, but it's impossible. You for example think that you're running from the past, but in reality, you embrace it. You know perfectly well how it felt to be excluded from your father, how he treated your mother and you. Isn't that why you agreed to let your mother divorce him?" he asked and went on knowing that she would not answer. "When your father sacrificed himself for you, you vow yourself to defeat the angels to avenge your father's death."  
  
Looking at her hands that formed a fist, he knows he had pushed the last button. "Unlike you my father had safe my life, or done anything close of giving me anything. I will always remember the day father left me on the street with nothing the clothes on my back and a few things I treasured. That day I vow that get my revenge, and I will."  
  
"You know his work is man's last chance of survival." Misato finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm quite patient when it comes to revenge. Sensei always said when it comes to being patient I was the top. Father will get what is coming to him once I defeated the angels. He will have no excuse left."  
  
"You know I will have to stop you." Misato looked up with a sad smile on.  
  
"Not if you wish to join him in hell." he smirk and left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Angel detected."  
  
"Code blue."  
  
"You're not sending Rei up are you?"  
  
"Iie, prepare Unit 01 for launch"  
  
"Hai."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The target is moving to Lake Ashino airspace  
  
"EVA launch!!"  
  
"Oh no, we're detecting a high reactive energy from inside the target."  
  
Silence  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" the piercing scream came from the intercom, the scream of pain.  
  
"Retrieve him, cover for me" Misato said as she got on the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'Darkness, headach, what's new?'  
  
The sound of a push cart made him sat up.  
  
"Ayanami, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to brief you on the Operation Yashima timetable." she said quietly "it will begin at midnight 00:00 hour." And on she went dully. When she was finished he could see the small tinge of red on her face as she looked down at him and toss him his plug suit. "You better get change."  
  
He sigh, this was the last thing he wanted to do. He rather gone out with that witch again than get into Unit 01. But he had no choice. "Do you believe everyone can make their own destiny?" he asked suddenly as she was about to leave after explaining to him about eating, but he wasn't listening at all.  
  
"I..I don't know."  
  
"Then why do you fight Ayanami? If you hadn't planed it, why did you pick to fight?"  
  
"I'm..I'm bond to it."  
  
"I wonder if I'm bond to fight too," he whispered and got up, and turned to see that she was staring blankly at his nakedness, though he could see the blush creeping on her face. Brighter than the last one.  
  
"I hope you don't show up like that" she pointed and turned to leave.  
  
"Arigato Rei-chan" he gave her a sad smile and went to put his plug suit on.  
  
~~~~~~ Flash "You will have one chance to get this, so make it count"  
  
"domo, what if I miss?"  
  
"Don't think it like that"  
  
Flash "Am I to protect Unit 01 then?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Understood"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Commencing Operation"  
  
"Initiating Primary Connection"  
  
"Initiating power transmission power from District number 1 through 803"  
  
"Release final lock"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"8...7...6  
  
"High energy output detected"  
  
5...4..  
  
"It can't be"  
  
3...2..1"  
  
Shinji fired but something he didn't expect happened, the fire somehow intertwine with the angel's.  
  
"Missed"  
  
"The enemy's shield has broken into the Geo-Front"  
  
"Hurry line up another shot and recharge."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Come on!" Shinji waited for the gun to recharge. The angel fires a shot but Rei got in front of him with a shield. "REI!!!!"  
  
"I'm...to protect you...Ikari"  
  
"Not with your life baka, get down Rei" he push Unit 00 out of the way and fire. This time the energy went through the angel, and with a moment hesitation it fell to the ground hard. "Rei are you okay?"  
  
"..H..Hai, a..arigato Ikari-kun"  
  
"Iie, just remember you're as important as everyone you're trying to save if not more, don't risk your life just to save mind." the intercom went blank as Shinji sank into his entry plug not hearing Rei's reply.  
  
"No, no it's not"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry again for all the misspelling and grammar error, and once again, I do not care, but do try and review, or whatever. 


	3. Asuka Langley Soryu

Disclaimer: do not own anything of Evangelion. It would be pointless to sue me. Sorry about the names in this chapter, I'm not as creative as many. Also, I have no knowledge of German language, two languages are already a bother to me. Gomen  
  
Sorry once again about the spelling and/or grammars, I hate English class, I'm more of the science person.  
  
AU Power within the Child ~~~~~ Asuka Langley Soryu  
  
"More Info."  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, Second child. Born and raised in America, three quarter German and a quarter Japanese. Educated in Germany, finish at the college level at the age of 14, child of Hungo Soryu and Jinue Soryu, occupation of designing and building Unit 02. Both deaths are unlisted. Jinue had terminal illness before killing herself. Asuka was left to her last living relative, Ryouji Kaji, suspected as a spy of SEEL but has yet to be proven. Asuka received her especial training at the age of 6. Specialty: Hand to hand combat...  
  
"That is one gifted girl" Shinji laid back onto his bed. "she already finished college."  
  
"Rei Ayanami" he type on his lap top.  
  
Information unknown  
  
"Cross reference"  
  
Enter Password.  
  
"Yui"  
  
Data unknown, Information deleted. Error.  
  
"So that's where I got my wits from. Father had erase all Ayanami's information. Hiding something father?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Major, I was to tell you there will be a demonstration tomorrow as schedule" Shinji looked blankly at Misato as she was about to walk out.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Also, if you needed me, you wouldn't be able to contact me, Ibuki-san wishes to run an analysis test on me without being disturb. It probably take all day."  
  
"It's nice to know." she replied coldly.  
  
"I can't help but notice the sarcasm in your voice Major, it would do nothing but pleases me to hear what's on your mind" Shinji asked amusingly  
  
"None of your business Third child, go back to what you were doing" she glared at him.  
  
"As you wish Major" he bows a bit and walked on, with a slight smile on his face 'she's jealous'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"This is so boring Maya-chan, can't we just skip it and do something fun?" Shinji whined, 'I am still a kid'  
  
"Iie, it can't be help Shinji-kun, we need to finish your test" she glared at him, but her eyes shinned of amusement.  
  
"Does this test consist of me getting to kiss you after?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Haha, the first time you fool me into it, don't think there will be a second." she blushed a bit  
  
"I though you liked it. I can read people you know. Your face had a neo sign that's encouraging me to kiss you again." he said in amusement as she slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Well dismiss what that neo sign said, I don't want you to kiss me, now we need to finish your test Shinji-kun."  
  
"Fine, but I want you to do something for me first." he smile playfully.  
  
"What is it now?" she asked, 'Last time I agreed to do something for him it was to close my eyes, and look what it had gotten us. Senpai almost had my head for that stunt.'  
  
"Tell me about Rei."  
  
"Trying to cheat on me are we?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Since when did we ever been going out?" he asked, pulling her on top of him, running his tongue over the nap of her neck while he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I hate you so much Shinji-kun.." she moan as he chuckled.  
  
"And I hate you too..." suddenly his cell-phone went off. Amusingly he slide away from her as she playfully unbutton his shirt. "Yes?"  
  
"Ikari, you are needed, suit up and ready for departure in 365 seconds." the voice of Dr. Ritsuko spoke with monotone.  
  
"You know father will not be please of you endangering his Unit 01, where's Ayanami?"  
  
"She busy at the moment she will meant up with you when she's ready, in the mean time, the situation call for drastic measure, I'm sure the commander wouldn't mind"  
  
"As you wish doctor." hanging up the phone he got off the bed and button up. Meeting Maya scowl with his amuse smile. "The doctor wishes me to suit up and ready to ship out in 365 sec. I believe it's emergency. You will have to make up the rest of the report." with that he stepped out and went to suit up and got on the plane which had already been ready for him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Eva resting-place.  
  
"She must be very desperate to ask me for help." he laughed at the irony.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Do you understand what's need to be done?" Misato looked at him sternly, pulling on the cold face again.  
  
"No need to explain it again Major" he stared at her, searching to see why she would risk her life in such act.  
  
"You will help me then?" she asked almost excitingly.  
  
"Don't get me wrong major, I'm doing this not because you asked me to, but it is needed to be done, and also because Rei is not here" he could see her face fallen and back up into the stern look again.  
  
"Understood." she turn to the pilot of the plan.  
  
"Dropping is 10..  
  
Shinji got into the entry plug and ready to drop.  
  
7..  
  
Misato in the heat protection suit sat on the Eva's hand.  
  
5..4..3..2..1.. the loud noise came from below them as they were drop. As soon as they reach the ground Shinji race to catch up with the ballistic robot arm to destroy a quarter of the world's population. Mentally reminding himself not to squeeze his hand, he use his other hand to pull the robot back and carefully and gently as he can, he place Misato on the robot. When she got in safely he used both hands to hold it back.  
  
Gritting his teeth. "Let's...go..Major, hurry it up"  
  
"I..can't, the password wouldn't work!!"  
  
"Try by-circuiting the wires?"  
  
"I don't know how." Misato said, watching to reactor heat up. "We don't have much time."  
  
"It's not we, major, I'll be safe in the EVA, but you on the other hand." there was some air pressure building up as Shinji tried to hold on the robot longer. "You won't have time for rewiring, so think of something quick."  
  
Silence. 'Come on'  
  
Suddenly the robot went limb and fell on it's knees. "Great work Major."  
  
"Thank you" Misato sigh, and collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where's Ayanami, Major? Isn't she suppose to meet the Second Child too?" Shinji asked loudly over the noise of the helicopter.  
  
"She's doing some testing and will catch up later" Misato replied. "And why are you worrying about her all of the sudden?" she asked with a small scowl.  
  
"A matter of the Second Child is a concern to both of us Major, if she is to be our teammate, we should at least give her a proper greeting. Not that you know anything about politeness, Major." he said wittily.  
  
"OH YEAH!!" she yelled and glared at him. "I know a lot about politeness."  
  
"If it would help you get by me to lie be my guess, but I know the truth." he said and turned to the two stooges who was blindly staring at Misato in total fantasy. "These two for example are otherwise."  
  
"Well at least they show respect to their elders"  
  
"It's not the age that matters, it's the knowledge that one process that determines the wisdom." Shinji again outwitted her, to his amusement she started to turn blue.  
  
"Hummph!" he know she was outraged, it pleases him even more. The more he made her mad the greater the pleasure. It's the fact that he could get under her skin that make his life a joyful play-land.  
  
"You should be so hard on yourself major, I'm smarter than I look." he grinned to myself as they flew over the Rainbow.  
  
"Awesome!" Kensuke exclaimed, and repeat it over and over until he was as loud as he could.  
  
"Yeah..." Toji said as he continue to look at Misato who was busy gathering papers together.  
  
"What a waste..." Shinji whisper sadly. "Spending tax payer's money on ships that they know won't do anything against the angels."  
  
"But it's still amazing." Kensuke whispered in reply, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as the helicopter land.  
  
Picking up his gym bag Shinji stepped out of the helicopter, followed by the fully dressed Misato, who walked Boringly behind him. Dressed in his casual cloth complied with blue long sleeves folded up topped with a black jacket, Shinji looked attentively, 'constant vigilance' his teacher always said and that's how he was brought up.  
  
"Hello Misato" a voice said in Germanic accent. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, how 'bout you, you have grown some haven't you?" Misato replied  
  
"And how! I'm not just taller, but my figure's fill out as well" the girl replied in triumph.  
  
Shinji smirk, 'Another girl who's crazy about her own body, just what I need, another Misato. But if my sources are correct this is one gifted, and not to mention have quite a number of problems.'  
  
"Let me introduce you" Misato explained "This is the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, the second child Asuka Langley Soryu." suddenly the wind picked up, blowing up her sun dress with it giving the three boys a close look of the real Asuka Langley Soryu. Just then Shinji notice Toji on his knees trying to get his hat from under her feet, and was the first to get slap, then Kensuke. For some reason she was glaring hard at him almost making him back away but he stood his ground. She was about to slap him when he stopped her.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that" he addressed to her daring her to go a head with her plan. She smirk and brought her hand up and swing hard. 'Don't say I didn't warn her' he looked at Misato who frown and gasped in surprised as he caught Asuka's hand and twisted hard earning him a loud cried out of pain or of surprise he didn't know. Sweeping her leg from under her, she fell, but he caught her first and throw her a few feet away.  
  
"I did warn you, Miss Soryu" the native language was a bit unusual for him, but all of them were a bit strange.  
  
"So you speak German, so what? You think that impresses me?" she replied and top it with a glare.  
  
"No, I wasn't at all trying to impress you, only to tell you that you have nothing on me, oh, but your college record does impress me" he grinned as he saw the surprise expression on her face.  
  
"If you guys could stop for a bit, we need to get on the introduction." Misato waved, clearly surprised that Shinji knew German. Totally forgetting that he wanted revenge from the red head, Toji just complied to Misato and went a long with her.  
  
"So where's the great Third Child? Don't tell me it's HIM" she said sarcastically tilting her head toward Shinji, who was about to blow his top off because of her insolence and rudeness.  
  
"ahhh, this is Ikari Shinji" Misato waved to him, "The Third Child"  
  
Asuka glared while looking over him again, studying his portfolio. "He looks kinda dull"  
  
"That's only prove my point about your taste in the opposite sex." he glared back, but then relaxed. "Don't tell me you're a lesbian?" he said amusingly and added quietly "my sources didn't tell me about that"  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Asuka roared, 'unbelievable, this guy thinks he could just insult me like that'  
  
"I'm just asking for my own interest miss Soryu, I don't want to pursue you if you aren't interest in guys, but I completely understand." he gave her a smile.  
  
She was now seething, she had to give it to him for knowing the territory, and terrain. Everything was happening so fast she didn't have time to defense herself, or attack.  
  
"Such a pity though, a body like yours, the mind, the wit, the fire, any guy would kill to have you" he walked closer and bend over her ear. "Not to mention the beautiful folds, if you know what I mean" he laugh as she blushed and raised her hand again.  
  
"You still have to pay for the view, it's not free you know" she smirk at him wiping the blush away from her face.  
  
"Put it on my tab." he laugh and turned to Misato who was probably bored out of her wit from interaction between the two. "Is that all needed of me Major?"  
  
"Yes, but I will have consult with the ship's captain before we return" she said as she took up as a leader. While walking Shinji and Asuka continue to glare each other, daring each other to make the first move. "You didn't bring your sword with you today did ya?" Misato asked, even though he wasn't addressed to properly, he know she was asking him.  
  
"I did, but the guards had some problem with it and I didn't want to waste energy on them so I put it in him safe locker, I just hope it doesn't do anything stupid." he said silently, gazing out at the sea, totally forgotten the glaring contest.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?" the voice of the German princess interrupted his train of thoughts.  
  
"Why can't I?" he scowl at her, "Not to burst your bubble or anything but I do have something else to think about other than playing childish game with you."  
  
"HA! What is more interesting than me?" Asuka stuck a pose.  
  
Completely ignoring Misato while she was talking with the captain of the battle ship, Shinji went back to bicker with the 'self-center bitch'  
  
"The last time I check you're not the only woman..no, girl on this planet, even if the Second Impact wipe out an eighth of them." he looked away from her, "And don't get all high and mighty princess, you don't interest me even a bit" That was a lie.  
  
"Well sorry if I take you self-confidence down a peg Third Child, but you don't look all that great either" That was a lie. "Besides a wimp like you could never challenge someone like me. I can take you out any day" she smirk once again, daring him to start something.  
  
"'Saying is one thing, doing is another'"  
  
"Nice, Montaigne, a great quote if I don't say so myself" a new voice came in, making the both of them turn to see who's it was.  
  
"Kaji!!" Asuka suddenly brighten and launch herself at the man who gave a smile at Shinji and a wave at the shocked Misato.  
  
"Mr. Kaji, I insist that you not invite yourself to the bridge" the captain stated.  
  
"Oh sorry about that" Kaji smiled at the sick look Misato had on her face. "So this is the famous Third Child, I heard so much of."  
  
Giving a small bow, "It's great to have meet you also Mr. Ryouji Kaji," he looked up at him a bit, and gave a small grin, "I heard much about you from my sources" he said quietly so he could only hear it. Taking the note twitch on his cool face, he knew Kaji heard him quite clear.  
  
"A dead man is quieter than a walking man, Ikari-kun" Kaji replied smiling still.  
  
"But you must remember Kaji-san, I'm not a man yet, just a boy that happens to hold the keys to your secrets, and your life for that matters." Shinji replied and offered a small smile.  
  
"Your father would be proud if he was to know of this, I'm sure" Kaji replied coolly.  
  
"Father knows nothing of this...discovery, you can assure your secrets with me, Kaji-san." Turning to see the puzzling look Misato gave them, he whisper. "I would like to chat some more, but not at the current moment, I will contact you when I need to." Putting on the cheery face Shinji followed his friends to the elevator leaving the grimed looking Kaji staring after him.  
  
"What's that about?"  
  
"Huh?" Kaji turned to see Misato sneak up behind him. "Oh, nothing, just noting how amazing that kid is, I heard a lot about him but never knew he was this good."  
  
"I won't underestimate him if I were you" she smile a bit as she stared at Shinji's retreat.  
  
"Why are you talking to me again?" Kaji asked questioningly, puzzled at her change of heart.  
  
"I have other concerns, other than being mad with you I rather do my job." she said a bit sadly as they continue to walk to the lift. "Shinji used to be a good kid at first, I rather like him but that change pretty quick."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Huh, oh nothing, I'll tell ya later, we better get going, I'm sure Shinji wants to see Unit 02" Misato quicken her pace and caught up to her, the smirk was on his face the entire time.  
  
"It's okay Misato, you don't have to, I thought I would hang around a bit longer and second Child could show me around," turning to the stunned Asuka, who seems to be a bit surprise that he wanted to hang out with her knowing that she would probably kill him without the watch of their guardian. "If it's alright with you that is?"  
  
"I..I guess"  
  
Looking over his shoulder he called to his friends, "You guys wanna come with us or stay with Misato till we get back?" seeing the way the two have been he already know the answer and took their wave as a reply. "Ready?" Shinji said in English with a heavy Japanese accent.  
  
"I swear you're going to make me remember this" Asuka grumble as she deliberately walked on his foot and smile brightly as he grimace.  
  
"I'll take my leave," turning from Misato to Kaji. "Don't go rough on her okay? she needs to be oiled a bit." turning a way from the bashful look from Misato, the stunned look from his friends and also the red-face Kaji, he followed Asuka to the bridge.  
  
After a moment of silence the two of them leaned against the rail of the ship facing opposite direction next to each other. "I heard quite a few things about you from my sources Asuka," seeing the impassive look on her face he continue. "Much as I like to say, none of them were good."  
  
"I have not expected any less from you Third child" Asuka replied cooly, "I hope you have fun with it, for if a word get out, you'll be dead before you know it."  
  
"I hope that's not a threat Second child, I'm surprise that for someone as highly repeated as you would know not to threat the son of Commander Ikari" he said softly. Oh how he hate to reminded himself to be the son of his father, to use the name in a boasting....he didn't like it.  
  
"You think Idon't know your background," she laughed. "Give me a bit of a credit would ya, you're not the only one who could hack."  
  
Chuckling a bit, he gave her a small grin. "It'll be our secret, you say a word about it and I'll show you the quickness way to hell on Earth."  
  
"Ditto" she put her hand out to seal the agreement.  
  
Hesitated a bit he place his hand on her and immediately he knew it was a bad idea. The touch was nothing like he ever felt before. The burning sensation was driving him mad, but he couldn't take his hand away. Eventhough she was rough mostly on the outside she was pretty soft when you actually tough her. Her eyes he notice were the same color as his but so much lighter, almost glowing as he looked down at them. The look in her eyes told him she also felt it, but would rather die then say a word about it. The frighteningly beautiful blue eyes seem to more than drawn him to her, almost taunting him to come closer.  
  
Taking a step closer, he looked down at her.  
  
Asuka was just a bit shorter from his shoulders, looking up at him she gasp, wanting to say something but it didn't come out. Her brain scream at her to move her body or say something, anything to break the trance. But something inside her scream out that she wanted him even more now that she had felt his touch, wanting to taste him, being in his arms. She felt like shit! This wasn't who she was. He was manipulating her. But it felt good, and the way he was looking at her made her felt she was wanted, needed, and most of all loved.  
  
Bending closer, his eyes trailed from her eyes to her lips, surpisingly she didn't have any lipstick on. His eyes lingered a bit, and went back up to her eyes. She was frightened, he saw it. He has seen it so many time in his life. It seems to shine like the light house in the dark.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never been kissed, Second child" His voice was huskier than it had ever been, sending shock waves after shock waves of chills down her spine. Being so close to him like this wasn't a good idea, Asuka reprimanded herself, and self-consciously shook her self.  
  
"You're not trying to kiss me are you Third child?, you know the rules are strict between co-workers. Everything is strictly business. And for your information I have been kissed many times." she said swiftly and turn, not wanting to be in his cold stare any longer.  
  
"Of course you're right. I guess I will have to keep my mojo in check at your presence. My thousand apologies for trying to kiss you Second child, it would happen again." he laughed quietly. 'I have over done myself'  
  
"You apologies have no value to me Third child, now if you will excuse me, I must report to Kaji-san, he is expecting me, I hope I'm assigned else where, I will not tolerate a pervert like you Third child." she said coldly and take her leave.  
  
"What a strange child, if she does not get of her high horse she'll be force to one of these days" a voice he recognized said quietly.  
  
"I didn't hear you coming Major, my senses must be a bit weak lately. Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"A while." Misato said indifferently, even though inside, everything seems to burn. The sight of him almost kissing Asuka made her fume. 'Such jealously for a kid half my age. I can't sink any lower.'  
  
"Is she to be living with you major?" Shinji asked softly as he turn and look into the ocean.  
  
"Yes, the commander felt it was for the best, he seems to be a bit concerned about Rei also, living by herself is not such a good thing."  
  
"I'm guessing he want to place Rei close by as well then?"  
  
"The moving is taking place as we speak, Asuka will be living with me and Rei will have an apartment two doors from yours."  
  
"I have never thought father would want Rei to be so close by me. I'm guessing he want me to keep an eye on her as well?" it was a statement more than a question.  
  
"Yes, and Rei stated that she felt safer being near you than having Sector two spying on her."  
  
"An understandable statement, I never like people spying on me" turning to see her grimed face, he grinned. "I guess you already know that."  
  
"You didn't have to kill them you know. There's enought blood shed around here then needed. My division is as small as it is, you didn't have to make it smaller." she said softly as the frown began to from on her forehead.  
  
"You have to understand major, I didn't kill them on purpose. I never consider killing people is fun, but it always come as a second nature to me. Spying to me is like a calling to be kill. If you want to keep your men a live, either train them properly, or don't send them out at all. If I see one, they're going to answer to my blade." he stopped to think a bit "That sound a bit corny." he laughed and turn to leave.  
  
"You're not a god you know. You will need them one of these days." Misato turn to him, and he turn his back to face her.  
  
"If they can't fight me why send them at all....Misato" he voice was dripping with amusement, but saddness too. With only one event it changed everything between them. So much has change in him.  
  
"What has happened to you Shinji-kun?" she said sadly, as a hot tear slowly ran down her face and she angrily wipe it away.  
  
"You betrayed me" with that he walked away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what do you think about Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"He's self-centered, egotistical, arrogant, and full of himself, I'm a bit disappointed" Asuka said fumingly, seething with anger as she balanced on the railing.  
  
"He's awfully polite for a kid his age in this time period anyway. A kid like him will go far...If he doesn't turn out like his dad."  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned, 'no one can be as bad as Shinji-baka'  
  
"You should have study a bit more about his father when you went into his profile."  
  
"Didn't have time, he set a trap. Smart but a dim wit and a jerk."  
  
"Commander Ikari is his father, if you use the term loosely" seeing the look on her face Kaji elaborated a bit. "Lets just say that him and his father doesn't get a long after his mother died. The kid had a lot of stuff in his mind. Then his father left him to a friend/co-worker who works for him. After years of not being there, birthdays after birthdays, the kid got use to it, and one day his father asked him to come without an explanation. When he got there he found out that his teacher was working for his father as a spy basically. His father killed his teacher in front of him. And added to the guilt, Shinji was left to take care of his teacher's daughters as a promise he would, even if it meant he had to pilot for money. Hell of a soap opera isn't it?"  
  
"..you could say that." was Asuka's replied as she slowly walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"No where."  
  
"I thought you would" Kaji said softly, chuckling to himself as he walked back to his quarter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Misato-san!!" Asuka jogged up to the older woman. "have you seen Shinji?"  
  
"Ahh, using the first name already huh?" Misato grinned a bit seeing the tinge of red on the girl's face. "Not since you walked away. I believe he left on a helicopter to the ship over.." Misato scanned the ships and pointed to the carrier. "I believed he wanted to see the Unit 02, and asked to captain to authorized it."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you later" as she jogged to the pilot.  
  
"Where are you going? You're suppose to get authorization first"  
  
"I'll ask later, I hate to keep the fan waiting" Asuka replied as she hoped on the helicopter and headed to her Eva.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Red, how typical." Shinji said quietly as his small boat drifted toward the red mass. It has seem that they had place LCL inside the carrier also. 'The smell of blood always make me nauseous.' "Looks so different."  
  
"The color isn't the only different." a voice echoed.  
  
"I have to definitely sharpen my senses. I would have been dead if you happen to be an assassin Second child." Looking up to see that she had finally got the hint and wore a pair of panties. "Those suit you quite nicely if I don't say so Second child. But then again, you already know red is not my favorite color, but blue would suit you nicely." he chuckled after seeing her small blush, and then all went to hell as she got back to her old self.  
  
"I'm not here to take your insult you twit!..."  
  
Stopping her before she continue. "It wasn't as much as an insult than a mere compliment. I just hope you are grateful enough to continue this good hygiene."  
  
"Everything is a joke to you isn't it? Do I look like a bloody comedy to you baka?" she asked angrily, jumping of her Eva she stood at her real height trying to look as big as she can but she still had to look up at him.  
  
"It's somewhat a pay back for those years of you making fun of everyone you meet. We'll just call it even with a hand shake how about that?"Shinji said as he raise his hand.  
  
"I would rather kiss a dog than to shake hand with you"  
  
"You like it don't you Asuka? You actually want me to make fun of you, it gives you the fire of hope, that we could be a closer friend. Tell me your purpose Second child, what have you got against me?"  
  
"You arrogant, bastar...d" her voice trailed as the cell shook.  
  
"What could be large enough to impact the water so hard to make this carrier shake?" Shinji said loudly.  
  
"We'll finish our discussions later." Following her to the deck, he saw the problem.  
  
Angel.  
  
"Is that piece of junk working?" he said turning his head to the red Eva whose eyes seems to be looking at him as if to glare at him because it was insulted.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything about my Eva, it's better than Unit 01 or that old Unit 00. I'll have you know..." he stopped her with the gesture of his hand and walk to get his bag.  
  
"Tell me the details later when we're safe at the harbor." pulling his plug suit with him, he began taking of his cloth, only to stop when he saw Asuka standing with a stunned expression on. "I'm trying to change if you don't mind. I believe you have your own place to change?"  
  
Snapping out of her trance, she glared at him as he continue to take off his cloth in front of her. "Wer..when did I invited you on the mission. I can handle a fish myself. And stop that!" she blushed brightly as he stripped down to his t-shirt and his boxer.  
  
"I have invited himself. Besides you're going to need the help rookie. Suit up" handing her his spare pair of Eva suit.  
  
"I'm not wearing that, it's going to be to tight!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine, but your cloth are going to get all wet, and you know distracting it will be. If you were as smart as I am, you would have brought your own."  
  
"I did smart-ass, I just don't have it with me" grabbing the spare suit she left to get change.  
  
"Where are you going now?"  
  
"To get change, don't think I'll give you the liberty of seeing me naked again."  
  
"What's the point I saw what was needed already, you might as well show me the rest." totally catching off guard she ran back and stomped hard on his foot. "OWWW, what the hell was that for?" he asked and hope to his left foot and examine his right foot.  
  
"For being a baka!" she answered and walked away. "And don't try to peek, I'm going to kill you if you do"  
  
"It's not like I wanted to see that thing again, and I lied when I said it was beautiful!" he turned away grumping about how she can't take a joke. 'Well about her anyway.'  
  
Taking out his cell-phone as it vibrated." Moshi moshi"  
  
"Why is it taking so long? Half of the fleet will be wipe out by the time you two get Unit 02 out"  
  
"I apologize of the waiting major, but it seem that Asuka is a bit picky on her outfit, she seem to have forgotten her bag. I'll ready the Eva in 3 minute and counting." Shinji hang up.  
  
"Who was it?" the miff voice said softly.  
  
Turning he bit back his laughter.  
  
"Don't you dare start. I'm going to get you for this." Asuka in a tight suit glared at him.  
  
"You look nice.." couldn't take it anymore, Shinji burst out in laughter and dropped to the ground as he hold his stomach in pain. "Oh man."  
  
"You have enough" Asuka said as she glared down at him.  
  
"The plug suit really look nice on you, it definitely brought out the masculine look in you" he seem to be very amuse at how easily she take her defeat.  
  
"You are so immature! Jerk" with that she left and began the launching sequence as they climbed into the entry plug. "You better be as good in fighting as you do at throwing jokes at a time like this."  
  
"Don't tell me you're worried." he gave her an amused frown.  
  
"Shut up!!" she glared over her shoulder.  
  
"Hai hai" he sigh and leaned back .  
  
LCL einlass...anfang der bewegung...anfang des nervenanschlusses..ausulsses vonlinkleigung...Synchro start  
  
As the entry plug flashes an alarm went off.  
  
"Something is disturbing through noise."  
  
"I know that baka! You're thinking in Japanese aren't you! Think in German!!" she bark  
  
"That won't work. Switch language to basic Japanese. Sync start" the plug was normal again.  
  
"Don't tell me you were only bluffing." Asuka said tauntingly.  
  
"Iie, there's too many different languages I am affluent in, German is not one of my liking one. I know a bit, but not enough to take you on."  
  
"So you've finally admitted you're beneath me!"  
  
"If it means that much it you, fine hime, you are the great Asuka Langley Soryu," he gave a small nod since there was no room for him to give a full bow. "I bow to you.." he stopped suddenly when something hard hit the side of the Eva. "Uh oh" he said quietly and sync with the unit. The job was harder then he he thought, added to the difficulty the redhead was unpredictable  
  
"I think we need to get out of the water." he said suddenly as he look at the clock telling him there wasn't much time left before the battery pack would be finish.  
  
"You're stating the obvious smart-ass. You can swim right?"  
  
"Umm..not exactly." he was now in panic, he never would have though swimming would be in the job description.  
  
"WHAT? You're telling me you never learned how to swim?!" they were interrupted before the conversation could go on.  
  
To the patient of the Angel, it was never good at waiting or being ignored. With a sudden move, the big seemingly Ray fish pounced on the red eva, it's mouth took a small bit of the eva as it move to the surface.  
  
"That...really hurt" Asuka whisper, as she bit back the scream and clamp her right hand on her left shoulder.  
  
"Here let me help." he extracted her from the pilot's seat and took the controller.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she furiously began to hit his head when he wouldn't move from the seat.  
  
"What do you think? I trying to help" as he commanded the eva to grabbed the angel's tail as it swam over a battle ship. Quickly landing on the Battle-ship he let go of the tail and head for the main cruiser for the power supply. "Ask Misato if they could get the main power supply ready for use."  
  
"Why don't you do that yourself? you seem to be handling very well here" Asuka huffed leaning back on her seat as Shinji continue to hop and jump on to different battle-ship making his way to the main cruiser.  
  
"Because I'm busy, and who said you can't help" extending the handle he placed her hand on the controller.  
  
Leaning a bit closer she took it, only to realized that it was a bit cramped.  
  
"Don't get the wrong ideas, I'm not a pervert" Shinji whisper leaning back a bit.  
  
"Don't you dare try and do something dirty." she blush furiously and whack him on the head.  
  
"Hai hai" he sigh quietly as the Eva finally got to the cruiser, and plug the main power cord to the Eva's back. "Primary power is on."  
  
"But with B equipment we would be able to fight under water." Misato equipped quickly as she saw the angel heading their way.  
  
"We wouldn't know unless we try." Asuka said as they reached for the prog knife.  
  
"Unit 02 is withdraw and standby for combat." Shinji stated quietly. "Ready or not here it come."  
  
Its' seiz was larger than he had expected and he could see its' teeth from a mile away and with one furious tackle it was able to sink its' teeth on the already injured left shoulder.  
  
Gritting his teeth so he wouldn't cried out like Asuka was doing against his ear, Shinji was able to get a better footing, but unfortunately he wasn't able to hold the prog knife at the same time. Throwing the large fish over his shoulder back into the water he was able to grab the knife again.  
  
"You ok?" he glanced back at Asuka who nodded in miff. "What should we do Major?"  
  
"I'm thinking...wha?' the sound of a helicopter made him looked down.  
  
"Kaji?" he looked puzzled at the small air craft.  
  
"KAJI!!" Asuka wave fanatically hoping to get his attention.  
  
"We're inside a gigantic robot, I don't think he's going to here us"  
  
"Shut up dufus."  
  
"So I'm the dufus?, you're the most inconsiderate person I have ever met Soryu" quickly ducking under the angel as it flew over the Eva's head, Shinji stab the prog knife into its' stomach and let the gravity do its' job as the angel fell on top of them. "And you know what? I don't like you" he said sourly and slice through the angel.  
  
"HAH! who ever said I like you in the first place. I don't like you either, and you better sleep with one eye open, I usually good at getting my revenge in the dark." she smirk as the entry plug shot off the Eva's neck.  
  
"Who ever said I would be living anywhere near the lights of you." he glared as he took off the hair clip.  
  
"Kaji said that we would have to live in the same apartment for some reason. I for one don't like it, and don't try anything ecchi, I know all your little tricks, and if I catch you peeping or spying on me, I will skin you a live." she glared at him. The look was such hateful that even Shinji had to back down.  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen every thing or feel it already" he turn and smirk as he saw the red head blushed.  
  
"How dare you pervert!!?" she lift her fist and was about to make another hole in his body when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder that put move pressure on her shoulder to just get her attention.  
  
"Major. Mission accomplish" Shinji face straighten, and he gave her a small nod and head off to the jeep for minor physical check with Ritsuko.  
  
"Doctor Ritsuko"  
  
"What did I tell you to call me Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Ritsuko, gomen." he bow a bit embarrassed at how many time he had forgotten one request.  
  
"It's okay, we need to get you guys to the lab and get some minor physical check, I know Asuka will need to get a bit more, but you can go first and get ready for your date with Maya." she said the last part a bit forced, and her grin doesn't look exactly natural grin either.  
  
Smacking his head he cursed out loud.  
  
"What's wrong?" the doctor quickly brighten.  
  
"I completely forgot. And I have to go to Rei-chan's play tonight, I promise her I would. It would crush her if I miss it. I'll have to cancel the date." quickly grabbing his cell-phone he quickly dial Maya's number. 'And I had to beg her to go out with me. I swear, things can't be worst.'  
  
"Hello?" a soft voice of Maya responded after the second ring.  
  
"Maya, it's me Shinji, where are you?"  
  
"You should know, at the head quarter. Heard you and the second child go at it. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine look..." she was able to cut him  
  
"Good, I was wondering if sushi house would be good for our date. Or maybe some German, I've been dieing to try that new place out. Or do you want.." she wasn't able to finish.  
  
"Uhh about that, you see my step daughter Rei-chan has a school play tonight and I promised to her that I would go so, I'm going to have to rain-check our date. I so sorry, you have no idea how much I wanted to go with you but Rei-chan would be crush if I don't go"  
  
"Well, what if I go to the play with you, that way, afterward we can take her to eat somewhere and celebrate for the angel defeat and a hopefully great play?"  
  
Brighten up quickly, he smiled into the phone. "You are a guineas, thank you, that would be perfect. I guess I'll meet you there at school right?"  
  
"You'll see me at the HQ aren't you, you'll be getting a small physical check up, I'll just see you there and we might do something then?"  
  
"Well I was hoping that I could get out of that, I wanted to help Rei-chan on her costume. So I have to get home early. Would that be okay doctor?" Shinji turned to see Ritsuko next to him. 'Probably heard the entire conversation already.'  
  
"uhh, that would be fine. We can always have it when you get back the next morning. Beside after Asuka I don't think we would have time to do yours anyway." she smile brightly, but then again it looked strain.  
  
"Arigato, I'll probably catch a ride with someone, it's a little out of the way."  
  
"o..okay then, I'll see you in a bit?" her voice was a tad sad.  
  
"I'm really sorry again, ja" he hung up the phone and turned to the already crew. "I see you got changed Asuka and I thought the plug suit looks nice on you."  
  
"I thought so too, see I told you Shinji liked it" Toji elbowed Kensuke.  
  
"I guess he would like anything on the she-demon" at this Kensuke was rewarded with a slap on the back of the head by Asuka.  
  
"Hey you guys wanta come to a play with me?" Shinji asked as they climbed on the jeep, sitting behind Ritsuke while Misato drove.  
  
"I rather die than see a stupid school play" Toji sneer.  
  
"Fine with me if you don't want to be with class prep. She's going to see her sister play, and I thought you want to come with"  
  
"Say no more, I'll be there and so will Kensuke" Toji replied brightly and slapped Kensuke on the back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kensuke looked dubiously at Toji "I rather die than see a kid's school play."  
  
Slapping him on the back of the head. "Don't you know anything, if class prep is there, then Jui will be there too, I know she would appreciate the support." he grinned wickedly at him.  
  
Suddenly brighten up. "I'll be there too" Kensuke replied quickly"  
  
"You're planning to date a 12 year old?" Misato asked sarcastically as she glared at him from the rear view mirror.  
  
"ohh hoo, you have no idea, this is Jui, the finest 12 year old babe in the city of Tokyo 3.." Toji equipped  
  
"But she's still 12 year old, you pervert" Asuka punched him hard in the arm."Besides I thought you would have a girl more like..." she stopped to think a bit. "...me"  
  
That was when the three boys cracked up. Holding their stomach in pain.  
  
Wiping his tear from his face he looked to see Misato holding her laugh also. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Misato, I'm not going to the head quarter now, I want to Rei-chan on her dress" totally missing her brighten face at hearing him calling her name, Misato nodded.  
  
"The she-demon is funny"  
  
"I think she deserves a reward."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny.." Asuka spat.  
  
"Why are you being so quiet Ritsu, cat bit your tongue." Misato said quietly as she half listen to the conversation in the back.  
  
"No, it's nothing really. Those pair are something special," she looked at her papers again. "They broke the synchronization ratio for 56.00014 seconds."  
  
"Huh?!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rei-chan, you can come out now, I know you look wonderful" Shinji sat patiently with measuring tape over his shoulder. Hikari was sitting beside him giggling.  
  
"We wouldn't make fun of you this time Reika, we promise"  
  
"You promise?" Reika asked softly peeping a bit from the door.  
  
"We promise." Shinji and Hikari said in unison  
  
"Okay" she took a step out. "What do you think?"  
  
The play was about a princess falling in love with a slave which was bought by her brother. Later the slave became a knight. In order to save his princess from a misguided arrow the knight threw hiself in front of it. After the death of her knight, the princess was heart broken and killed herself to be with the man she love.  
  
"You are the most beautiful princess I have ever seen." Shinji said softly and smiled at her. The dress has already been picked but it needed a bit trimming. It was pale pink and red, the sparkling were Hikari's idea. Her hair was pull up for the occasion. "You better bag it up so you'll be ready to go and not get the dress dirty."  
  
"Arigato Shin-chan" Reika hug him and jogged out of the room in a bliss.  
  
"She seems so happy"looking over his shoulder he saw Hikari wipe her eyes  
  
"Oi, you're not crying are ya?"  
  
"Baka, of course not, but thank you" she stood on her tip toe and kissed him...on the lips. The softness of her lips were a bit hard to resist, but he pulled back. "Ahh, go..gomen, I bett..better be going...you know how it is...haha" she wave fanically and ran.  
  
"That..was a surprise" he said softly, tasting his lips. 'Blue barries.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"CLASS REP!!! OVER HERE!!!" Toji waved to them like a mad man. Kensuke sitting beside him smack himself on the forhead in embarrassment.  
  
"Keep it down!!"  
  
"Hey guys, now this is what I call the best seat in the house" Shinji said in awe. They had the perfect view. In front but not too far in front. While he took his seat Toji was getting reacquainted with Hikari, well that;s what it seems to be. Toji was blushing a bit as he asked the class rep to sit with him. Hikari was a bit reluctant to sit with him but she didn't want to hurt his feeling so they but sat a bit further to Shinji's left side.  
  
"Hey where's that lady you were talking about." Shinji gave a puzzling look at Kensuke. "You know, the girl you talked on the phone with."  
  
"Ohh, Maya, she'll be here in a bit..." looking over his shoulder he saw the older woman walking toward him with a shy smile. "Thought I had missed ya" he smile a bit.  
  
"I just got here, I'm sorry if I'm a bit late." she sat next to him on his right.  
  
"No, no, here let me introduce you some of my friend and family" he hinted and she smile. "That's Kensuke and next to him is my 12 year old step daughter" he smiled at her as she lash out her tongue at him and went back into a conversation with Kensuke who seem to be entrance by her. 'I have to watch out for him.' Tuning to Hikari. "That's Hikari, the oldest of the three and with..I mean next to her is Toji"  
  
"Wait..you're the two kid that got into the Entry plug right?" Maya pointed at the two.  
  
Hikari gave a stern look at Toji. "I didn't know that you were? You guys said you were in the bathroom the entire time"  
  
"Well, we wanted a better view" Toji laughed a bit, shrug.  
  
"Anyway, my youngest step daughter is Reika, and she in the play and..." the light finally went dark. "The show is bout to start."  
  
"You're stating the obvious baka!"  
  
'Oh no..not her'  
  
"She-demon!" the unison voice spoken out his worst fear.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for the great time Maya" Shinji smile charmingly at her as he walk to his door, and open it for Hikari, Jui, and the exhausted Reika to get in. "And I'm sorry, the date wasn't exactly the date that I wanted."  
  
"That's okay Shinji, you have responsibilities that even a normal man would commit suicide over. We'll reschedule for another time." she stepped closer to him and lean up a bit to give him a peck on the cheek but it turn out a bit more when he turn and caught her lips. "uhh, ahh, I'm going to..uhhmm be going now, I'll, see you" she blushed trying to find something to say.  
  
'She acts as if we never kissed before'  
  
"Ja" he stepped in the door to meet Hikari's glare. "nani desu?"  
  
"NINI?!! I saw that!"the class rep was fumed. "You kissed her."  
  
"So?" he was clueless of what she was talking about.  
  
"She twice your age!!" she glared daggery at him.  
  
"Oh come on Hikari, that wasn't actually a kiss, it's more of a long innocent peck, beside it wasn't on purpose." looking at her as he took his tie off he called over her shoulder.'You have no idea..' "You're not getting jelouse are ya? I don't like it when you are green"  
  
"BAKA!! I'm only doing this in concerning of you, she might have a boyfriend that would make more holes in you that's not needed." her face was red and burning hot but she had no idea of what it was from. "Beside Toji and I have already hitting it off"  
  
"I saw. The way he has his hand on your lap wants me to punch him in the face" he gritted his teeth.  
  
"So now you're jealous of me?" she was a tad too excited for her own tast.  
  
"No, I'm looking out for my daughter, and as a friend. Even though he happens to be one of mine best friend, I don't trust him more than I could sleep with him" he shivered at the thought.  
  
"Well what about Kensuke? The way he sat so close you Jui I would have thought he would be on top of her by the end of the night"  
  
"Ohh, don't get me started with him. If it weren't for Maya holding me back I would have snapped his neck at the school. I saw the way he looks at her!!" he sank on the sofa. "Why am I acting like this?"  
  
"Because that came with the job description" Hikari smiled up at him as she sank down next to him and leaned against him. "I'm worst off then you, I protect them as though they were my own children, for a while I was like their mother. I cook, clean, basically everything you can name of in the house." slapping his on her back as she got up. "Welcome to my life..." ~~~~~~  
  
"Class attention, stand, bow!" the class rep barked as the old teacher came through the door. 'Wander where Asuka is?'  
  
'Another day of a boring lecture. I hope to get some nap time, but this is a joke. Why do I even come to school is a big puzzle to me.' Turning his head to look at the window he caught Rei's long glance at him, the twish in the corner of her mouth almost made him thought she was trying to smile at him but she turn away quickly. 'That girl is also a big puzzle to me.'  
  
Lunch was a bit unusual. After he has packed and ready to leave, he was appoached by two girls who he had no idea what their names were demanding to know what he really thought of the date with Horashi Yuri, or the brainless bitch.  
  
"I really...umm, don't..." he shiffle, unable to get the words out of his head quick enought to make a sentence. The fact that he was acting this way was also a mystery he had yet to figure out.  
  
"Ikari, we have an appointment at Head Quarter." the eeri voice behind him made him turn.  
  
'We don't have an appointment today' "Ahh, haha, I really gotta go. Ja, tell Yuri I call her if I have time" grabbing Rei's cold, chilling hands he ran, ignoring the callings. "Arigato, Rei"  
  
"No need to thank, I did a favor in return" she said quietly.  
  
'The way she talks seems like she whispering but I can still hear. It seems so attative in its' own way'  
  
"Anyway, we can't go back now since they'll probably hunt me down again. You want to do something together?" he let go of her hand slowly, didn't want to startle her because even he didn't realized he held it for so long.  
  
"I..I don't know." she looked down, hidding the slow blush forming.  
  
"Well we can go to the park, but it's noon time, it would be too hot." he puzzled. "Oh, how about I buy us some lunch and then we can think of something else later?"  
  
"I..I guess." he offered his hand and she reluctantly took it.  
  
"So what would you like?" Look down he knowtice the faint blush on her face. "Are you okay, Rei? Your face is all red"  
  
"I don;t understand it myself either. I have never been uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time...demo, I seem to be liking it."  
  
"Well whatever it is, lets go get some lunch, I'm starving."  
  
~~~~~~ Tokyo III American Diner...[A great quincidence]  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo 3 best diner, how may I serve you" an old witty woman chanted as she took out her pen and a small note-pad.  
  
"I'll have turkey and ham sandwich with a glass of water" turning to Rei as he gave the woman his menue.  
  
"Salade" Rei said simply without even looking at the menue and looked out the window.  
  
'I know it was a bad idea to get a booth.'  
  
"Dressing?"  
  
"None"  
  
The lady looked at Rei queerly but didn't questioned and left.  
  
"What is it that you always looked for outside Rei?" Shinji look at her and glance outside.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Are we back to the one word answer again?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"You know I was like that once" she looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I don't get a long with many of my friends cause I hate to talk. The only person I was close to at the time was my teacher. He was basically my family, well him and some of our neiboors who took care of me while sensai goes on business trips.  
  
"One day when I was about 10 years old, I came who he took gently a hold of my hand and led me to the market. Back then I rarely get out other then school that is. The market was crowded, then I remembered that it was supposed to be a canival that night. Sensai introduced me with this one girl, she was the most beautiful person I have ever met, and she was also nice. We hitted off pretty well and we both got to know each other pretty well. To my surprise, I found out that she was in the same school as elementary school as me and always had a crush on me, but I never realized because I never got around to talk to anyone." he finished to story with a small confirmation nod, and looked around as he heard a laugh or gigle? Turning to Rei, he saw her holding her hand to her mouth and blush on her face was now clearer.  
  
"That has to be the most lamest lies I have ever heard, Ikari-kun" she said and brough her hand to her mouth again.  
  
"How did you know?" he grinned.  
  
"The fact that guys like you is anything but shy" she smile at him.  
  
'Finally'  
  
"But thank you, this has been the most wonderful day in my entire life, that has to be the first time I have ever laughed out loud before." she blushed.  
  
"It's great hearing it. Anything to make you relaxe" he laughed and sobbered as the food got to them. The lunch went on in silence. After paying, he and Rei went out to the part and rest for a while. Neither didn't say anything until it was time to get home.  
  
"When do you have to move out of your old apartment Rei?" he said as he took her right hand in his left and continued to walk to her apartment.  
  
"I don't know, commander has yet to give me the transfer papers." she entertwine their fingers, smiling a bit of the close comfort.  
  
"Well when you do I'll help you move if you need it."  
  
"That won't be nessesary, I don't have much to pack or move." Stopping at the runned down building she suddenly pulled Shinji into an embrace. "Arigato" 'I have been saying that word far too many time'  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tommorow at school. Ja ne" he waved to her as she walked up to her building and waited until she gets inside. 'This place gives me the creeps.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ohiyo.." Stepping into the classroom tirely, Shinji went back to sleep on top of his desk.  
  
"Where were you yesterday Shin man,you missed the big fight" Toji sat on top of the desk next to him with Kensuke joining.  
  
"Yeah yeah.." his mouth watered. "I have it all on tape so you could see it."  
  
"What fight? I just had lunch with Ayanami, went to bed a bit early. I don't know why I'm so tire. Woke up late, andd...didn't get any breakfast or make lunch. Hikari is going to fire me when she gets here. Wait where is she?"  
  
"She's suspended." Kensuke said brightly, then fallen from Toji's fist.  
  
"What happened?" Shinji wide awake, looking up at them and around for clues.  
  
"She had a fight with the she-demon." Toji said sadly, then the fake tears came."And she lost." he sniffled. "Other then that it was more or less a super cat fight." his eyes shoned.  
  
'He's totally turned on' "Who started it?"  
  
"Don't know. We only saw a bit of it, then some idiot called the old bat, and both end up suspended. Added to that the board is going to hire a new teacher." Kensuke stated sadly. "I'm going to miss the good times of slacking off."  
  
"Me too buddy, me too." Toji fake cried on Kensuke.  
  
"May be that's why I didn't see Hikari when I got home yesterday. Probably so embarassed to come out."  
  
"So where is she?" Kensuke changed to subject, smiling brightly, Toji joined in.  
  
"who?" Shinji asked puzzled.  
  
"Reeiii" Toji sanged.  
  
"She's probably moving now." Turning to the clock. "Wait where's the teacher?"  
  
"Here I am" the voice of a young woman spoke, all the male in the classroom turned and double take and sat down with a big rush, covering their faces with their hands. "Ohiyo, sorry for being so late." The woman step into the classroom in a somewhat tight black dress with a white short sleeves vest on top. Her pale redish eyes has somewhat a bit enchanting, but doesn't has the light that it has in Rei's. Her hair was light blond, and her face told him that she was in her late 20's if not already 30.  
  
The most of the male population of the room replied brightly that they don't mind. The female just sigh and some glared at their male counterpart.  
  
"My name is Dr. Misao Akagi." she winked at Shinji who gasped. "We'll get off the subject of Second Impact.."  
  
The student cheered.  
  
"Yes, yes, and move into the modern news of global powers." She turned and wrote her name on the top corner of the board and turned to the student. Giving the male student who were looking a her ass or her breast the evil smirk. "Some of the information would be an extracurricular activies so I'll have some valenteers to help out after school. If you're lucky, I'll even let you stay at my place" she winked at the student.  
  
Most of the male population including Toji and Kensuke by the end of the class period. The lucky one was Shinji who had been sleeping most of the time. It seems that his sleep time were off balanced.  
  
"You're lucky Ikari-kun, you're probably the only male that hadn't lost any blood in this entire school over that hag." a girl sat herself down next to him at lunch, her name was unknow to him, but he knew her from Alegebra2 class.  
  
"She's not a hag, she's a btich-whore" said another girl on his left. "That bitch whore set off the male population like a nuclear bomb. Only a few of guys like you are still alive, good thing Yuri knows how to keep you on a leach huh?" the girls around him gigled.  
  
"Nani?" he asked tiredly, 'Yuri, who the hell is that?'  
  
"You know, Yuri must be telling the truth because everyone of her boyfriends would never cheated on her."  
  
"I'm her wha?"  
  
"Boyfriend, don't tell me you didn't know" the girls laughed, but then stopped as he crushed his coke can, spilling the soda over his entire lunch.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" he whisper fearsily, holding himself back from screaming at the poor misguided giglely girls.  
  
"Umm, you know what forget what we said, we probably heard it wrong" the girl to his right place her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wrong answer" he glared at her, and was about to grab her hand when he saw the look on the girl's face and step back. "Gomen ne, I didn't mean to act like that, I just want to know where she is and clear out some of the misunderstandings. I'm not going to hurt her."  
  
"uuhh, she's in your homeroom helping with our new project."  
  
"Domo arigato" he slowly walked out totally forgeting his lunch. 'Eat later. If Maya finds out, I'll be dead.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The walk was faster then he had thought it would, but at the moment that was the last thing on his mind. Taking a minute to calm down, Shinji stepped into the class room. Upon entering the classroom he quickly saw the girl he was looking for, or who seems to look like Yuri.  
  
"Hello Shinji-kun, like my hair." the girl spin around showing both the newly dyed hair and her long beautiful legs that seems to be begging him to touch, which was first he didn't care.  
  
Snapping out of the daz, he look around for the teacher or any other students just in cass. Seeing none he got to the business. "Have you been telling everyone we're going out?"  
  
"No, not everyone, you didn't know" she gigled amusingly but stopped when he gave her the cold look.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or insensitive of your intelligence or anything for that matter but, didn't I make it clear, that I don't want to go out with you anymore?"  
  
"Oh come on, you don't want to go out with me?" she gesture or body, and smirk "You don't think I took that seriously do ya?"  
  
He nodded and added sarcastically "Yeah, I guess with a body as irresitible as yours I'm sure you have no need for the brain." she also nodded in agreement and smile brightly.  
  
"So you'll go out with me tonight?"  
  
Shinji seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. "Not in this life time. But maybe the next" he winked  
  
"Then I wait" she waved as he turned.  
  
'That is one nutty chick'  
  
"Ikari," looking up he saw Misao-sensei with her lab coat on walking to him, holding a small lab top."Could you possibly give me a hand with something? I desperate to get this lab done by today so we get the result in by tommorow." she pleaded.  
  
"Well I hope it doesn't take too long, I have a class next period" he informed her shyly, a bit nervous. The answer that he had thought of telling her was a big fat no, but it didn't come out the way he wanted.  
  
"It wouldn't take tht long, besides, I already informed some of the teachers that some of their students would be helping out with the lab project I have assigned them."  
  
"But we don't start ours until next week, we don't even know what it's going to be yet." he said puzzled at her unfairness and giving favors to him only because he was a pilot.  
  
"Oh no, it's not like an actual lab lab, I just wanted to get everything in order, but I usually call that as a lab also because of the technicallity of it. We'll be actually getting the field lab next week if not later into the week. I just want to get prepare, there are some clearence that is needed to be done" she grinned wickedly.  
  
"What kind of security clearence is it?" Shinji frowned, hoping it wasn't Nerv's.  
  
"Have you heard of the SEEL organization?"  
  
"Of course, they're pretty big, but off limite to any non-employer, even some who works there has no idea that they are. My teacher use to tell me about them" then it hit him, she nodded brightly. "I don't think I can help you there" he turned searching for anyone around. 'They could be in big fuck if they were to be found out even thinking about breaking into SEEL's database.  
  
"Come on Ikari-kun, take some excitement in your life." he turned and look at her. "Oh right, well take some more adventure into your life. It'll be an extra credit" she smile brightly.  
  
"Why do you even want to break into SEEL's database anyway? They're just like NERV, working for the UN. It has nothing to do with..." he stopped, and scrath his head shyly "Oh right"  
  
"I just wanted to know some of the things going on around so I can be ready to teach my students"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" he asked frowning.  
  
"Well I know some of the things going on, mostly what the goverment want us to know. what I want to know is the truth" her face was pretty determined, she would go a head with or without him. But if she does, it was likely that her sister would probably start having the grave digged for her before hand.  
  
"Fine" she cheered like a kid. "But on my terms"  
  
"Okay, I do anything you ask" she pleaged.  
  
"Good" he was about to walked away when it hit him again "Does Dr. Ritsuko know about this?"  
  
"No and it better stay that way." she glared at him, and then it broke into a smile. Before he could leave "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh yeah." he hung his head low and walked back into the class to get the things prepare for the hack in. 'It's going to be a long afternoon.'  
  
~~~~~~ 3 hours later.  
  
"No..no, we can't use that, it'll shot circurse too quickly even before we get to the first wall. Also we need to by-pass the security firewall with a stronger virus, so put that on the list" Shinji was listing all of the things they needed or more of. So far the list was almost a mile long.  
  
"It's going to be hard getting some of these stuff." Misao whinned."Couldn't we just try to hack in using my lap top"  
  
"If you want to get yourself kill, go right a head, I tell your sister I warned you twice." Shinji continued to look around. "The code for the SEPTA is pretty easy to get, I just need the right connection. What's bothering me is the last wall, level 5. NERV has only 3 levels, but tought ones, tightly secured. Also, your mother is guarding it"  
  
"MAGI.."  
  
"That's right..almost got myself killed trying to mess with it"  
  
"You tried to hack in before?" Misao asked couldn't hold to amazement look.  
  
"Trying find out something" 'Rei' he added inwardly."Anyway, I better get going, Hikari would be pissed of even worst if I came home late." he nodded she said thanks not taking her eyes off the paper, wondering where they were going to get everything on the list.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'm home!!!" Shinji said loudly.  
  
"Shin-kun!!" the little girl jump and hug his waist."Why are you home so late, we were worried, even Jui" the twelve year old on the couch blushed.  
  
"I was not" she said flatly.  
  
Smiling at the terrible looking Hikari still in her bathroom with her hair all in different directions. He was about to burst into laughter but then the buise on her left cheek told him it wasn't the time.  
  
"I was told what happen, sorry I couldn't see it for myself. Dijoibu desu?" he settled down next to her and she leaned on his chest, Reika settle herself on his lap, they were a family.  
  
"I'm not okay" she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrying herself into his chest.  
  
"If you're worry about being Class rep next year, don't worry about it, okay?" he smile down at her as she looked at him in surprise.  
  
"How did you know?" wipping her tears away.  
  
"I know being Class rep define what you are, but your more than that Hikari, you just have to fine your swing" he leaned down and kissed her forhead. "You go clear up and we'll make dinner. Come on Jui, Rei-chan"  
  
Blushing madly Hikari got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"So what's it going to be tonight nii-chan" Jui and Reika asked brightly.  
  
"Lets have something traditional"  
  
"SUSHI!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okiily desu"  
  
"Domo.."  
  
Turning at the sound of her voice, Shinji saw Asuka taking a seat behind him. Trying not to laugh at her seemingly large bruise on her right cheek he nodded his greeting. She glared at him in return and went back to talk with her friends.  
  
"What's up Shinji?" Toji and Kensuke joined him in the front of the class.  
  
"Nothing much, Hikari seems to be in a better mood, which makes me a healthy man."  
  
"Have you seen the new photos" Kensuke fished out his digital."I also have it on tape but I'm putting it up on line."  
  
"You're putting the cat fight on line" Toji asked amazed, "You are a genious my friend." he cried.  
  
"We have to share the wealth to the world." Kensuke smiled brightly wipping his own tears.  
  
"You guys are unbelievable." Shinji took a look of the pictures and he can't say he liked it. "I'm going to have a talk with Hikari when I see her"  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Speaking of the devil"  
  
"Class Rep." the Toji smiled brightly, while Kensuke grinned innocently.  
  
"Tell me how this started, Hikari" Shinji frowned and motioned to the pictures.  
  
"It's none of your business" she glared.  
  
"I'm making it my business" he glared back. 'How childish'  
  
"Well I'm kicking you out of the business, so buzz off baka"  
  
"You can't do that"  
  
"Hey guys.." Toji tried to cut in  
  
"Don't get into this Toji, family business." Shinji cut him off.  
  
"Since when have you been a relative baka!" she yelled, balling her hand into a fist.  
  
"Why are you making a big deal out of this?"  
  
"Ha, that's my line, you're the one who's making a big deal out of it"  
  
"She got you there Ikari-kun" Kensuke point out, but back up behind Toji when Shinji glared at him.  
  
"I meant you making a big deal out of a little question, I just want to know why the fight had started" he explained and tok a breath to calm himself down.  
  
"I'll tell you why"  
  
'That voice again'  
  
"SHE-DEMON!!!!"  
  
"I thought you were spending time chatting with your friends, just run along now and don't bother us"  
  
"Nerd, dumb jock, nice to see you again" Asuka spat sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be gone for another day!" Hikari exclaimed, having to be late you miss everything.  
  
"Well I thought you were suppose to be the same, but you're not the only one who can pull some strings." she smirk.  
  
"I had to clean the girls lockers to get the principal to let be back today!" Hikari was even more pissed now, Shinji could see how the fight had started, and from the look of this, another one is about to start.  
  
"Ooohh, too bad, all I had to do was asked Misato and she was happy to give me a hand" Asuka grinned.  
  
"But she doesn't know that you had a fight" Shinji stated, and grinned wickedly. "Maybe I should give her a call and tell her what the pilot of the Unit 02 is doing at school."  
  
"You won't dare"  
  
Fear. "You are scare to your wits aren't ja, you know what she would do if she finds out that you didn't tell her about the fray, and you don't like it" he walked pass Hikari who was now stunned by the change in his attitude.  
  
'He's almost sounded evil'  
  
"We both knows how I feel about Misato, and it will never change. I will not bring her into the problem if we can solve it ourselves."  
  
"Fine sir Knight of Camelot, tell your people what is needed to be done" Asuka spat and gave a fake curtsied.  
  
"Make jokes if you like, but when Misato gets a hole of the Section 2's report, she's going to have you head."  
  
'So out of character' Hikari took a little step back. 'He was so gentle a minute ago, having fun talking to his friend and now..'  
  
"Fine, I will agree on your terms." Asuka gave in, she would do anything to keep her guardian from knowing. 'If she gets a word of this, I wouldn't be able to pilot anymore.'  
  
"I will handle the Section 2 on one condition" his serious face suddenly brightens.  
  
'There it is again, the answer is not as simple as a mood swing. There's something else wrong with him' Hikari glanced at him again.  
  
"...You'll go shopping with us tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Hikari and Asuka yelled in outrage.  
  
"Yup. I made my decision," he turned to Hikari "Or do you want to clean the bathroom." shaking her head, Hikari gave up and took her seat."Then it is settle"  
  
"Wait, could we come with you?" Toji and Kensuke begged.  
  
"If you keep you hands to yourselves, I don't see why not, but be sure to keep you words"  
  
"Yes sir Knight of Came.."  
  
"Camelot" Asuka supplied and smacked the two on the head.  
  
"You should be a king one day sir Knight Ikari, and I shall be forever your servant" the voice of Misao maked the students jumped and ran to their seat. "Oh come on, just because I'm here doesn't mean you can't play."  
  
"But sensei, the class.." Hikari rose.  
  
"Spoken of a true Class rep." combing her hair with her hand, "Fine, lets us continue to prepare for our quest of Truth, shall we?"  
  
"You could stop that now" Shinji requested as he sweat dropped making her giggled and began odering students to break up into teams and putting things together.  
  
"Asuka, Kensuke, since you guys might know more of the technical things why don't you help the others put our database together, it would be a little harder with the connecting." the two wave lazily and went to work."The rest of you will be under Hikari, who have already been given the list of assignment I wanted to be done. Shinji.." who was making his way to go join with Hikari's group, "I need you to help me with something"  
  
Turning on his heel, he followed her to the teacher's closet, which was more like a small apartment room. After he finished inspecting the room he finally saw what she needed him for. 'Not sex, damn'  
  
"How did you get shot?" he look at the wound on her left shoulder. "It doesn't look too deep, but it might be infected"  
  
"Do you think you could get it out?" finally out of the eyes of the students, well not everyone, she was able to sob heavily, gritting her teeth to hold her cry.  
  
"..I..I don't know, I never tried or had to before, it's always have been Sensei who would do that" placing the presure on the wound he looked around for the things he had to work with. Spotting the small clean disecting knife Shinji place it on the metal tray and rested next to the hyporxided and tweecers. "We don't have any anaesthetic so it'll probably going to hurt a bit." he look grimmed at the wound, and took off his shirt and left with a white t-shirt, torn it into long strip."We don't have any clean cloth either." Rolling some of the pieces into a small ball he put it in her mouth. Also added to the tray were a small hook needle and threads.  
  
"Ready?" she nodded. Taking the knife he slice the wound just big enough for him to see the bullet and take it out with a tweecer. During the whole process Misao gronted and moan but unfortunatly she wasn't able to faint. That was until the needling, it took everything in her to not faint, she finally gave up and took a nap while Shinji do the needling. All in all the process lasted at least two hours, the students had been banging thedoor with rudy comments but Shinji told them to back off, and luckly they did in fear that he might step on them accidentally on the next angel battle.Wipping the sweat on his forhead, Shinji leaned back on the door, and then took every last strengh in him to lift up a full grown woman and place her on her which seemingly empty due to the fact that she had only came here just a short while ago. Taking the rest of the ripped shirt he made a thick layer banaid and use the scotch tape to hold it, well not before cleaning it first. With that finished he shook her gentally. "Oie!"  
  
"Are you done?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"At least you could thank me" he glared.  
  
"Fine, thanks" she smiled a bit and closed her eyes again. "Don't tell them what happened, now leave" with that she went back to sleep.  
  
"woman" he sighed and opened the door. To his surpise everyone had already left. Turning to the clock he saw why, everyone has already gone home. Turning to the closet again he was indecisive on whether or not to tell the woman it was time to go home.Digging into his pocket he looked at the bullet again. 'Father is making a mark on his territory,..huh, we'll see about that. With that he went to get his bag and ran home.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Upon the sound of the alarm, Shinji open the door and told the Section 2 to get the girls to safty and he hurried off to NERV HQ. Ignoring Asuka's glare and Rei's calm face, he head to his locker and change into his plug suit like the girls did. Because the Unit 00 hadn't suffer too much damage they were able to finished the replace quickly and had been ready for quite some time.  
  
After he was finished he walked out of the dress room and headed to the cage, only to see Asuka waiting with Misato and Dr. Akagi.  
  
"Where's Ayanami?" he asked flatly and inspected his suit.  
  
"She'll be waiting at the HQ, and will be transported if assistance is needed. You two will be able to handle it fine. If not, there's always the N2 mines." Akagi said dryly. Upon hearing the loud aircraft noise Misato nodded to the two of them and told them to get into the entry plug and ready to be transported.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Shinji asked suddenly when they were already in the VOLT air-carrier.  
  
"Tokyo III beach, I know how much you hate the water so why don't you just let me handle this" Asuka said in her high and mighty toon.  
  
"I will do what I see fit"  
  
"Oh yeah?" she chanllenged him.  
  
"That's enough Asuka" Misato piped in.  
  
"This is my first Japanesse debut, why can't you just let me handle it solo. I don't need him with me" Asuka huffed and frowned.  
  
"S.O.P procedures" Shinji stated and yawned, leaning his head back.  
  
"Just don't get in my Third" she gritted her teeth and gave him a menicing look. With a small wave his screen went away. Mumbling something uncompehensible to Shinji, she also lean back only to be startled when the EVAs were dropped at a great distants from the ground. "I don't think two against one is a fair fight. It;s not fair."  
  
"Who are you to say what is fair and not, besides we don't have a choice, survival takes priority." Shinji said calmly as he landed next to her.  
  
"You have just read my mind Ikari-kun" Misato said in amazement.  
  
"Maybe that was from your head major" Shinji stood on his guard as he saw something approaching in a fast speed. "hito" he breath, centering the auto aim on the moving subject.  
  
"I'll take point you cover me" Asuka already running to face the angel jumpimg on top of the adbandon buildings.  
  
"I will do what is needed, I don't have to follow your orders." he glared at the angel that had finally rised from the water and gave a couple rounds of shots at it's core, but it was unaffected. Seeing her Unit 02 suddenly jumped Shinji was a bit surprised. Almost giving her a compliment at her well done job, Shinji found out the victors was not easilly accomplished. Today had turned out to be the worst day of his life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You know this is totally your fault so don't yell at me." Shinji took an immediate action after he received an hour of Asuka frusteration, calling him a loser and unlucky lump. "It was me who saved your ass from being chewed bu the major, next time you want to yell at someone look in the bathroom mirror" turning around he began to walk away.  
  
That was also a mistake. Suddenly he was agained faced an outragged secound child, who began to try to beat him up, but gave up when she got tired of punching air and getting violated by Shinji everytime he duck he would always seems to touch her places that set her off and on at the same time which added to his amusement.  
  
"Had enought?" he smiled brightly at her, a bit sarcastic.  
  
"Urusei!!" she yelled at him and suddenly jump on top of him and started pounding her fist as hard as she could but this didn't seem to bother him as he was still smiling, making her even more pissed, and wipped the smile from his face by punching him wih a right hook. That did the job.  
  
Tasting the copper favor in his mouth, Shinji licked his lip and frowned at Asuka he seems to be a bit frightened. Finally after having to decide what to do next he stood up calmly and grabbed Asuka by the neck and push her agains the wall and leaned in closer, his lips parted a bit, mean while taking note that she wasn't pleased by being over powered. Suddenly he punched the wall just a centimete away from her ear, imprinting his fist into the wall. Hearing her gasped made him dropped her, and furiously turned around only to be staring into the eyes of the woman he actually liked in the entire head quarter. "Maya?!" she stalked up to him calmly. 'Bad sign' Then the frown began, and in a slow motion the hand was raised, and he closed his eyes only to open when the back of her hand stung his right cheek. The look on her face made him want to pull her into an embrace, but she'll probably do something that would hurt much more.  
  
"I hate you!" she said through her teeth and went down to help Asuka who had been stunned by the turn of event then smile and stuck her tongue out at him. "I came to tell you that you are to be reprimanded for a fail mission and be briefed in what you will do next."  
  
"Yes ma'am" he gave her a polite bow, and walked off to the briefing room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After another exchange of meaningless words with Asuka, Shinji settled down and waited for her to finish her rantings about how unfair everything were and the problem the new solution would cause, and more of the unfairness. He could see Maya was trying her best to ignore him, but he could still feel her eyes on him every once in a while. Asuka was getting everything out of the even as much as she can, riding him up for what it worth. 'She doesn't learn her lesson'  
  
"What? The great third child has finally given up. Hmmph, no wonder, a wimp like you can never go against me" she lifted her chin up in pride and was about to continue but was stopped by the Second in command.  
  
"That's enought, you and I both know Ikari is not a wimp as you said. And if you continue with these verbal abuse I have no choice but to take a legal restraining order for you." Fuyutsuki took out a metal pin tag and a small bage and toss it to Shinji who blindly catch it. "Besides, he would now be able to report your insubornation." Everyone except Shinji, looked wild at the second in command for explaination. "Remember your job is to destroyed the angel at all cause, not just to pilot." with that he turned a stepped on the lift and was goned.  
  
Captain Ikari Shinji. Evangelion Pilot First Division Second in command Co-Operation and Tactics.  
  
The little letter said. The tinny bage was for his shirt collar he had seen Misato worn. It was black and gold slashes, much to Shinji's dislike. 'Captain Ikari, that sound weird.'  
  
"WHAT?!!!" the scream from the girl next to him made him cover his ear. Pinning the tag on the left side of his white shirt and the bage on his left side collar, he looked a bit too stern for his tast. The title doesn't suit him. But as they said, with a title also come the money. 'Or was it reponsibility'. His train of thought was interupted by Asuka's mean look.  
  
"What is it now?" Shinji whinned.  
  
"Well, with that bage there" Kaji supplied smiling proudedly at him and gave him a slap on the back "means that you are second to Misato, which mean..."  
  
"Nothing to me, but thanks Kaji-san, this is nothing more than a title that I don't think a kid like me deserved."  
  
"Then let me have it." Asuka piped up gleaming, extending her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka, but the Commander has already given the title to Shinji, I don't think he changes his mind too often." Kaji shook his head no to her.  
  
"Well having a father as a commander must be a great thing ne? Whatever you want you get, what a life.." before she could finish she stopped herself when she saw the look again. His fist shooked and his blue dark eyes seems to turn red. 'Or it actually did turned red?'  
  
"Hadn't the Second Commander already told you not to run your mouth, I would darely hate to see you be locked up because you were stupid enought to say something you didn't mean" turning to the door he swiftly walked out, everyone who saw his tage made the a way for him and the section 2 saluted to him as they continued on their way. By the time he got home it was a bit late and he had only a few minutes to tell them the new living arrangement. Teling by the way Reika is crying, she would probably missed him the most. Jui, trying to be stronge had sniffed and sobed a bit. Hikari looked at the two of them in sympathy.  
  
"Guys I'll be only a few flood down, and I'm sorry about tomorrow, I know you wanted to go to the mall but I promise to go with you when I have time and we'll spend sometime at a carnival or something okay." he offered hugging Jui and Reika by the waist and received a hug from them back.  
  
"You promised?" Reika sobbed, burrying her face into his neck  
  
"I promised," smiling at her, and then turned to Jui and looked up at Hikari who smiled at him, then looked back at Jui. "and..I'll be bringing Toji and Kensuke with us too, and I want you guys to meet a co-worker of mine"  
  
Hikari lift her an eyebrown. Jui stiffened at her crush's name.  
  
"Look I have to get going, " standing up Shinji felt Reika's arm hug his leg not letting go, he laughed and turned to see Hikari wipe her eyes a bit "I'll probably miss school a couple of days so don't worry, send the message to the twins" he bend down and gave Reika and Jui kisses on their forhead and messed their hair a bit, then turned to give Hikari a hug, much to her misfortune. Nodding his head he wave goodbye and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ringing the door several time he was answered by silence. Turnig the knob he found it to be unlocked. 'That's dangerous even if there about...4, no 5 section 2 personel guarding the area.  
  
"I'm here major" he walked in and closed the door. The first thing he knowticed was how dirty the place was and the boxes was making him almost impossible to move.  
  
"Ah, Shin.."she saw the look in his eyes, and stopped herself and look to see the bage on his neck and grimmly nodded. "Captain Ikari, welcome "  
  
He bow a bit and took off his shoes and set his bag down carefully. "I persume that the second child is here?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, she has taken over the room I had thought would be yours," she blushed a bit after saying so. 'Why am I acting like a school girl'  
  
"Why does that matter when we all have to live and sleep in the same room during the training." he frowned.  
  
"Girls as pretty as me have to right to pick a room that will suit them. Especailly living with a boy like you is much too stressing, it will be the only place I have to get away and relaxe." Asuka pook her head out from the sliding door.  
  
"You must understand, this is not the time to relaxe, I take this seriously.."  
  
"You think I don't?!!" she yelled. "I'll have you know I work my butt off to be here and I will not have you ruined it." with that she slamed the door, and grumbled how Japanesse people doesn't have locks.  
  
"What is it with me and girls?" Shinji mumbled.  
  
"It's not just you, it's girls like Asuka that you don't understand." Misato seems to looked sadly at the closed door.  
  
"I ready know her history, it is astounding but she didn't have to try so hard, she should be proud to have reach this far. Also she didn't have to blame everything on me, I have never done anything to her" he glared at the door.  
  
Misato looked surprised at Shinji and then sadden. 'Should I tell him?' Bitting her lips she left her mouth shut.  
  
"I'm guessing my room is next to yours?" she nodded and show it to him and let him settled down and went back to the living room to arranged some of the things for tomorrow. 'The training will start tomorrow' she thought saddly. 'Why am I even sad about it?'  
  
'Because he will get closer to her, and I want him to be mind, and mind a lone' she shook her head in anger, and went to bed, but only to be met with a pleasurable nightmare including a naked Shinji and herself.  
  
'Shin-kun' unknownst to her and Asuka was having the same type of dream but replace Misato with herself.  
  
It was a pleasurable nightmare indeed, a nightmare they both didn't want to be awaken from.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Three days has passed an Hikari and the twins had yet to hear from the She- demon and sir Knight Ikari yet. Worried the gang walk to their Misato's apartment. After ringing the bell their were answered by a strangly clothed Shinji and Asuka in dancing clothes, and head phones on. Both of them seems somewhat shy, Shinji more than Asuka.  
  
"Yes" they answered.  
  
Hikari's eyes were twitching, Toji and Kensuke horrified.  
  
"You betrayed us"  
  
"You guys look like peas in a pod, I can't believe you"  
  
"Neither can we. It's all Misato's fault that we have to eat, breath and sleep together." they said in unison, Shinji was a bit shaky. He had no idea what Asuka would do or say next, she could change her mind in every turn.  
  
Hikari was pissed beyond pissed. "Sleeping together is a sin!"  
  
"It's not like that" the two said in unison." Hikair shook her head back and ford trying to get the image out of her head.  
  
"Hello everyone"  
  
Turning to see Misato, the two peas let out a sigh.  
  
"Why don't you explain" Toji pointed to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laughing at how terrible the two were Toji and Kensuke joined in the small talk with Misato and Hikari.  
  
"So how's the training going?" Hikari asked in concern, worried that Shinji will never get home at this rate.  
  
"Well as you can see.."  
  
Error..Error..Error.  
  
They all sigh, even Pen-pen looked ashamed of having such roomates.  
  
Throwing down the head phone."Well so much for synchronization! I could never sink down to the pathetic level this animated turnip lives at, if you ask me, I say this whole thing is impossible" Asuka pointed at the still trying Shinji completly ignoring her once again ranting. Glaring at her Hikari promised that she would have a talk with Asuka about name calling to Shinji.  
  
"Then you give up?" Misato asked grinning a bit.  
  
"But you don't have someone else to do it, do you?" Asuka asked smartly.  
  
"Rei" she said calmly.  
  
"Yes" Rei sitting next to her answered quietly.  
  
"Why don't you try"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Rei stood up and took the head phone. Quickly the two moved with the same flow and stepped on the\ same note with an amazing agile. Astonishing sight. "It looks like I should have alter the operation to make the pair to Rei and Shinji"  
  
Abashed, Asuka looked like she was going to cry. "No, I can't stay this, I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Stunned by the turn of event Hikari motion Shinji to follow the girl. Sighing he hung his head low and do as he was told, not wanting the mother goose mad.  
  
Seeing her hugged her knees in a corner of the grocery store Shinji walked and sat down next to her and was about to open his mouth when she told him to shut the hell up. That was all he could take her by the shoulder and ram her to the cold window glassed and stared intensely into her frighten eyes, no, not frighten, anticipation was more like it.  
  
"Why do you have so much pride for a girl? Why do you always feel to need to be strong? For god sake not everyone is out to get you. Must you alway put up a wall. It doesn't hurt to trust someone" he shooked her.  
  
The tears in her eyes ran down like a water fall, and she burried her face into his shirt. Not know how to handle a girl like Asuka in this situation, he slowly wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I..I tried, but it had never work out, I was..sob, I was afraid that if I get close to anyone, I would hurt myself again, and I don't want that anymore. I hate it" she pound into his chest and grab a hold of his pick shirt and crumble it. "Then you have to come a long. It was easy saying no to every boy who tried their lucks with me but, I wanted you" he stiffened. "I needed you, I longed for you, I fell for you the first time I saw you, everytime I see you I had to control myself, I love you, I love you" she cried even harder, pounding him harder. "But I can't, I can't be close to anyone, I promised myself that I will not be hurt again.  
  
"I loved you even more at how cool you always were, the way you alway in control, everything about you turned me on, I fight I had with Hikari was about you, I never fought over a boy before and thought it was childish and immature, and if Misato knows that I have fought in school she would want to know why, I don't care if I ever pilot again.  
  
"I wanted to be in your arms, near you, having to be feeled by you and only you. I love you, Shinji, I have never felt this way about anyone. I didn't want to be in the same apartment with you because I know I wouldn't be able to hold myself. I spend days and nights thinking why you haven't taken a slight interest of me. You don't know how it feel to be sleeping so close to the one you love so much and not be in his arms. I hate you for making me feel this way, I have become so weak, I could barely concentrate. I have never love anyone like I love you, and the more time I spend with you I can't break away.!!" she sniffled wiping her tears angrily.  
  
That was the strangest turn of events he had witness. The girl that seems to hated his guts cried in front of him and confessed her deep emotions for him. He could feel the passion of lust and love flying off from her, and the look in her eyes told him that she was using everything she had to just control herself.  
  
"I..I don't know what to say Asuka"  
  
"Just say you don't love me and I will just go and kill myself and be done with it" she turned around from him and hugged herself.  
  
Taking her back into his arms he hugged from the back, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Tracing her jaw line he tilted her head up and parted her lips and dranked her. She responded desperately, hoping this wasn't a dream, sucking on his lips like it was the last drop of water in a dessert. Turning fully she pulled him harder against her, pressing her harden nipple against his chest. Hearing him moan made her want more. Grabbing his hand she place it on her chest, telling him it was okay, but he didn't take the invitation, and drop his hand to her side.  
  
Grunting in frustration. "Why are you torturing me? Don't you see how much I want you" she said desperately when his mouth travel down to her neck giving a trail of kisses down to the navel of her chest. She put her fingers in his hair and push his head harder against her breast.  
  
"You know we can't do anything here. Besides I think we should slow things down a bit" he whispered softly and laughed a bit when she groan and she shivered. He trailed his hand down further and spread her legs. Grinning when he saw she smiled and leaned back in contentment when he rubbed against her sex. With the dancing pants on, he didn't need to take anything off, and still felt her folds. It had already wet and became wetter when he touched it. his fingers swirling, pressing, tormenting, drawing everything from her in a burst of sensation.  
  
"I thought you said we can't do anything in here.." her body shook, her voice was now nothing but panting. "ah..ahh..Shinji-kun..don't stop."  
  
"Technically, we're not." he whispered and rubbed his stiffen member against her. That was all it took and she bit on his shoulder not to cried out in ecstasy and camed.  
  
"You had to do that, didn't you?" she said tiredly, smiling but didn't feel at all too well with the wet and sticky tight pants.  
  
"You're lucky there's no camera around here." he chuckled and took her hand and left the store totally forgotten about the things she was getting.  
  
By the time they got home, everyone were gone, and Misato had already left just for a while to take Rei up to her apartment next to his/his step daughters' very own. Pushing him by the shoulder, Asuka was able to the floor straddle on him and removed her shirt and threw it onto the living room floor. To his surprise she didn't stop there and ripped of her pants and panties with it. She was going to go all out. Not caring about anything. Shinji who was too stunned to do anything was unable to stopped her from removing his own shirt. Suddenly, the thought of having kids running around while angels destroying the city didn't make him feel arouse any longer.  
  
"Asuka, stop" he said sternly. she was surprised but grinned before settling herself on his stomach. Her vagina softened by her come, rubbed against his abs made his breathing went rigid. "we..have to stop"  
  
Looking behind her, she grinned "It doesn't seem like your body wants to stop." throwing her head back her moan continued.  
  
Rolling her over, he pinned her and kissed her with rage, bruising her lips and attacked her nipples and squeezed her ample chest. Not wanting to go too far when he was blinded by lust, Shinji broke away but to her displeasure. But gave in to his command when he gave her a stern look. Gathering her clothes he handed to her and pushed her inside her room and closed the door. A bit pissed that she didn't turned him on enough she was disappointed in herself, with the thought that he would never love her back she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I hope to finish the next chap. Soon whether or not it's reviewed, I don't care. 


	4. Having Fun

Disclaimer: do not own anything of Evangelion. It would be pointless to sue me. I try reading it over but it got boring, but I did correct some mistakes. If there are anymore I probably missed it, whatever. Oh I do not own the characters of Noir.  
  
AU Power within the Child ~~~ Having Fun ~~~  
  
Training had been a little more peaceful. Asuka was able to hold down a bit of her urges much better after the confession. Unable to stay away from her he did the next best thing; ignore her. It wasn't that he wanted her to suffer, but he needed time to think things through, if he went ahead and told her things that aren't true he would be digging himself in a big mess. As far as the day of her confession, he only wanted to comfort her, but things got out of hand.  
  
As for Asuka, it had been hell. Overtime they get sometime out from the continuos training, he would leave or busied himself with something, mostly in the kitchen. And when she wanted to be close to him he would just go a long but never respond. So far their relationship was..no there was nothing. She had yet to receive a reply from him. Because they were suppose to sleep 'Together' she bite her lip and squeezed her eyes so she wouldn't cry herself to sleep. It was a torment. When Misato had offered her to sleep next to Shinji, she calmly said yes, but her brain wanted to scream, but Shinji frowned at Misato told her it would be inappropriate. It took everything in her not to run out of the room.  
  
Finally tomorrow would be the day they put the training to the test. They are as ready as they could ever be. Tonight Misato would be at the HQ late doing some paper work and told them to meet her there tomorrow. Asuka was taking a needed shower, and Shinji was meditating. He had forgotten what it felt like having not done it for so long. His skill was getting dull, and his sword had not tasted blood for so long. Opening his eyes as he heard Asuka's voice, he saw her walking with a towel on.  
  
"What happen to Misato?"  
  
Calmly closing his eyes again. "She'll be working late, we wouldn't see her until tomorrow"  
  
"What are you doing?" he could sense her walking closer dropping on her knees, inches away from his face.  
  
"What is it with you and sex?" he said in a calm tone, he could feel the heat from her face. 'she's blushing'  
  
"It's just..." she thought a bit, but shut her mouth quickly, knowing that it would be too embarrassing to tell him.  
  
"Don't you know that with angels going around destroying everything in its' path, their is no room for love." snapping his eyes opened, he stared into the pair of sad pale blue eyes. "You have to considered about the people that count on you to protect them."  
  
"Don't you think I thought of that, people depends on us everyday, and I know the consequences, but I can't help what I feel. Why can't you see what I'm going through." tears were leaking from her eyes.  
  
"It's not as easy as you think, a person like you is unpredictable." he asked calmly.  
  
"What? Now you're saying that I'm weird and crazy" she cried in outraged.  
  
"See? One minute you are crying the next, you're angry, it's like you have PMS every day."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me" she sank herself down on his futon [Is that what they call the floor bed?] holding her towel to her chest and leaned again his shoulder while he still try to meditate. "It's frustrating, you have no idea what's it's like living here for the pass week, a dream come true and a nightmare all the same. You should have seen the way she looked at you" she grumbled.  
  
"You mean Misato?" he smiled a bit.  
  
"Wipe that smile off you face" she yelled, hitting him playfully on the arm. "You have no idea how many time I resisted myself from slamming my foot into her face, or shove it up her ass."  
  
He chuckled and opened his eyes and unfolding his legs, might as well, he wouldn't be able to continue it anyway with her talking.  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding or ignoring me?" she asked sadly.  
  
"I needed some time" he replied and fall back on to his bed. Taking an advantage of this she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if I'm ready"  
  
"And now?" she gave him a small on his bare arm as she brought them encircle her.  
  
"I still don't know" he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I guess that fine. At least you didn't say no" she looked a bit sad when he frown at the ceiling. Meaning he has not yet know, it might be no. "Well can we at least do something fun tonight?" she asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Well it's only seven thirty. We can do something here but we can't go out, section 2 are on the look out."  
  
"Why can't you just tell them to go to hell" she asked innocently.  
  
He laughed. "Order from Misato, they can't disobey unless the 2nd in command or the commander said so."  
  
"How about...poker?" she grinned.  
  
"You got cards?" she brighten even more when he agreed and jumped off to get her clothes on, skipping to put the underwear and the bra. "What's the limit?"  
  
"5000 yen?"  
  
"Per bet?" she nodded. He frowned a bit, "No limit" she grinned evilly and nodded.  
  
"Be prepare to empty that wallet of yours" she smiled as she took out the card and sat down on the bed with him. Shinji sat up, looked calmly at her but didn't replied. Much to her surprise, she once again underestimated him.  
  
After the third deal, she had already lost one hundred and fifty thousand- yen. That was her first paycheck wasted. She knew she was good but he was better. Finally the fifth hand she finally had a decent hand, but somehow he could tell and fold. After that it all went down the hill. She had lost three paychecks in one night.  
  
"Too bad you have nothing left huh?" Shinji was a bit happy at the outcome. Even thought he hated to gamble she had insisted. "Oh wait.." he seems to be thinking a bit and grin. It might have been the wine that was talking but he suddenly feel the want to have fun. "Tell ya what, you can bet your underwear and bra" he grinned even more when she blushed, but was determined to win at this hand.  
  
"Fine" running back to her room she came back with a pile of them. Shinji had a good laugh.  
  
Two pairs. Pair of sevens and nines. She grinned inwardly, at least it was something.  
  
"I raised 15000" pushing the credit card onto the bed and took a sip of his wine.  
  
She gave him a raised eyebrow. "I'll meet your bet with.." she blushed "five panties and five bras, that should be the same." she blushed even more when found herself to be turned on by this. "And raise another five panties"  
  
He laughed, and nodded "I'll see your five panties with 10000, and raise another 10000" she was falling now. It would take everything in her to meet him.  
  
"I'll see your 10000 with five panties hoes, and 2 panties, and raise you with 6 bra" that was all that was left, if he put anymore, she will lose everything.  
  
He had where he wanted her. It was definitely the wine that made his this craze. "I'll meet you 6 bras with 150000, and raise you 300000" he laughed at her stunned face. "What else do you have."  
  
'He's not going to win.' She said so herself. And looked seriously into his eyes. "I'll meet and raise you with my body" 'To become what I hate the most, a doll'  
  
It took everything in him not to spay the wine. Choking a bit, he looked at her and laughed, but the looked on her face told him she was serious. Thinking a bit, "Fine, but much is your body worth?" he grinned wickedly.  
  
"1 million" she smiled when he looked stunned. This was getting a little out of control but he was not going to lose anything to the like of her.  
  
"Fine" she hung her mouth open.  
  
"You're bluffing," Asuka challenged, she did not want to be a doll for him to pay with.  
  
He smirks and threw a credit card on to the table, and passed her the portable-swiping machine.  
  
"Fine, I take it back. I don't want to be your doll." she blushed, her self- confidence took a plunge as she turned away from his intense look.  
  
"Too bad you can't win your clothes back. I don't know what I would do to these panties." he laughed as he looked up to see her glare, but her eyes were filled with laughter.  
  
"Shut up." she whined, but then brighten up. "How about a kiss?"  
  
He frowned, and shook his head. "A kiss? For a million, I could buy myself a..a" he stuttered as she frown at him, "cow?" she kicked him in the shin. "Hey, I wasn't going to say it"  
  
"Fine, what about..." she grinned to herself at this idea. "You can see me naked"  
  
Much to her displeasure, he looked unimpressed. "I had seen many woman in my days, I'm not sure if your..." he paused and in a mocking way tilted his head and though of the word, but shook his head, "tiny breasts.."  
  
That hits her to the core as she stood up and banged her hand on the table. "MY BREASTS ARE NOT SMALL" she pronounce each word with intensity, but he laughed at the way she was pointing her twins in front of his face.  
  
"I didn't say they were small, I said they were tiny.." he grinned, "there's a big different."  
  
She glared at him in defiantly, "Fine they are not TINY"  
  
"Fine you just have to prove it" he said airily, and wave his hand to prove that she was probably bluffing taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Fine." in her state to anger she didn't know what she was doing until her shirt came off and without her bra, she suddenly felt the coldness of the room.  
  
Shinji almost spilled his tea as he stared at her breasts, taking the time to see how her nipples reacted in the coolness. Though he had seen many women's breast, but hers' seems innocent in their own way, almost, like they were blessed.  
  
"Stop staring at it baka." she covered herself as she notice how intense he was looking. 'But it feels..good to have him look at me like that, it..turns me on.' she banged her head on the table at the thought.  
  
"Umm, sorry," he scratch behind his head and forced down the blush making their way to his face and controlled his raging hormones. "Too bad you didn't just bet your boobs, I would buy that" he laughed and turns as she began to chase him around in the living room totally forgotten to put her shirt on.  
  
Suddenly there was a tugged on his feet, Shinji fell because of the shirt on the floor, trying to grab something to holding him up, Shinji pulled the half naked Asuka on top of him.  
  
There was an interminable silence as the two stared at each other.  
  
"You know that you hands are on my breast and you..thing is poking me right?" Asuka whispered in amusement, she was turned on. The heat was driving her crazy, the pressure of his sex and hers was making her soak in anticipation.  
  
"I know," he looked blankly at her, as his thumbs were on an auto run as it encircles around her nipple. "But I don't want to move." as he said this it was completely drawn out by the sound of her panting.  
  
"Baka, who said for you to move." she leaned down and took advantage of her position to pin him down and kissed him in hunger. The desperation of wanting to love her drove her to the point that she felt the madness passion inside her, the heat that seems to burn every time he was close, the love and lust doesn't seem to be a good mix.  
  
"You know Misato could come back any time right." he whispered as he tried to regain some air she had been taking from him.  
  
"I don't care," her grin widens as she played with his shirt. "You can have me now if you want"  
  
"I know you don't want that so why ask?" he frown.  
  
Her playful face fell. "I just want you so bad that I don't care any more." she looked up. "I hadn't love anything in my life as I love you."  
  
He didn't want to give her pity sex. He knows that she actually love him, but it wasn't right. On the other hand if he refused she might crawl back to her shell again.  
  
'Well I have to chance it' He shook his head. "I don't know how I feel yet Asuka." he caressed her soft cheek as her tears began to swell up in her eyes. "Don't take it the wrong way but there other guys that would love to take you out and have some fun," he pause and frown. "I mean not this kind of fun" she giggled a bit and he smiled up at her, his hands went back to the warmth of her breasts. "Besides, we just got to know each other, I just want to be friends," he thought a bit. "Well, and co-worker too"  
  
She giggled a bit more. "It amazing how you can talk out of having sex with a girl."  
  
"I don't know either," he grinned wickedly making her feel tingled. In a fluid motion he gently flipped her onto her back while he looked down at her. Brushing away her bangs, he leaned down and kisses her forehead. "Especially a girl with an amazingly large pair." he laughed again as she blushed and tried to cover herself, yet he was now holding her arm to the side.  
  
She gave him a wicked look, "You can stop staring at them now"  
  
"I can't help it, my hormones are going crazy these time of the year." he smiled brightly and grabbed her shirt from his feet and place it on top of her.  
  
"Not crazy enough" she sigh in defeat.  
  
He sank down on the couch and lay across it. A minute later a dressed Asuka smiled softly at him and snuggled next to him. "It's crazy but I think that I love you even more now that you refuse."  
  
Knowing exactly what she was talking about he smile and shut his eyes a bit. "I have seen it many times in my days"  
  
Asuka frown. "You sound like you're eighty-nine years old man, don't tell me you disguise yourself so you can attract a woman like me" she said amusingly.  
  
"you wish" he laughed as he was gently attacked by the playful Asuka.  
  
"Is it always a witty comments from you?"  
  
"I won't call it 'witty', I call it, flirtatious remarks. I'll bet you never heard one of the guys at your college."  
  
"yeah..." she face felled, and her toned sadden making Shinji looked over to her.  
  
He looked concernedly at her and cupped her small face to his hand and smiled. "Don't tell me you never went out with college guys in you days?" she shook her small head. "Why?" he dropped his hand slowly, tracing her jaw, and neck, making her shivered unconsciously.  
  
"They liked younger girls but not as young as me, they think of me more as a sister. To talk to them about relation-ships and such." she lean her head back and smiled at one of her memories at college, "Well there was this one guy that kinda likes me, but he was almost twice my age. He tried to ask me out couple of time but I kept shooting him down."  
  
"Is it because of his age?" Shinji interrupted.  
  
"Yes, and also added to the fact that he's ugly and stupid, and he self- centered, egotistical."  
  
"Everything you said I was." he didn't mean to say that out loud and had promised himself to bang his head on the wall couple of time for his stupidity. He didn't like the girl yet he was flirting with her non-stop.  
  
She turned and looked at him seriously. "I was lying to myself that I don't have any feeling for you" she hung her head. "You are much better than anyone I have ever met. I know that I'm to young to understand love..." her sentence was cut short by the sound of the closed door.  
  
"..and you're right. You are too young"  
  
Misato  
  
"Why are you guys up so late." she tried hard to looked at them with a sly smiled, but a pang in her said something had happened between them, and she doesn't like it.  
  
"My apology major. I just..." he stopped immediately as she glared passed him to the bras and panties on the table, with several cards. "Ummm..that" he chuckled nervously.  
  
"I hope you didn't anything stupid while I'm away" she turned away to put her bag and jack way.  
  
Shinji sense it. The sadness radiated from the major, why? What Asuka said wasn't true was it? Even he thought it was a joke, she always teases him when they first met, and he did played a long, but it can't be serious.  
  
"Oh be quiet Misato, you're just jealous" Asuka teased playfully, though she did know that the major won't take lightly of it.  
  
Misato didn't reply.  
  
"I'll, ahhh...cook you some dinner." he left the tension and went to his kitchen where he actually enjoyed.  
  
After a half an hour, he prepared a feast, well not that big. He smiled at himself for the great accomplishment that he had done in so little time. The steaks were easy to cook, and the rest off the things prepare were just a few things he had learned from his teacher, quite simple things that took the supplies he had to work with.  
  
Turning to the living room he was a bit curious as to why there was no sound from any of his roommates. Walking to the living room he saw them in a heated battle of a glaring contest. "You know that's not good for you eyes, smart people would know that you normally suppose to blink every once and a while."  
  
That got their attention as Misato broke the eye glaring and pushed him out of her way to the refrigerator, and sank onto the chair.  
  
"What's wrong major? Father got your tongue." he said coolly as he perched himself on the counter, focused on Misato who seems to be in passion in the food, he didn't see Asuka approving smile as she too, sank down on a chair across from the major and ate happily.  
  
"Hard day at work. I guess I was lucky I didn't see you guys fucking each other" she said almost as calm, but her voice carried a sense of hurt.  
  
"I didn't know you care major, and I will take that as a consideration when we do have sex the next time you're out." He know it was wrong, but the words had mocked him, challenging him to do it, to push her to confess, to tell him what she really felt, why she had listened to father when he told her to tortured him, to betrayed him.  
  
She looked up at him in fierce glare. "You are beginning to tick me captain, I suggest you shut your mouth before I ASK the commander to pounce on you again."  
  
He met her cold eyes with his, showing her what it can really do, he was the commander's son after all. Shinji smiled as he saw her shivered unconsciously. "You do that, and there won't be anyone of your servants left."  
  
"You're not a god captain."  
  
"You're not either major." he grinned forcedly, and began to walk back to their room. "Enjoy the food, I just hope that I didn't put any poison on your plate by accident." he winked at Misato as she shook her head sadly knowing that she had lost this round of bickering. Asuka sat stilled eating, as if not caring what went on. It happened many times before. Most of the time Shinji would win, but sometimes, Misato would took up the challenge, mostly that was when she had been prepared.  
  
"When are you going to give it up Misato" Asuka spoke through her mouth full of food.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misato was caught by surprise as the redhead spoke.  
  
"You trying to flirt with him that's what it is?" Asuka replied mindlessly as she took another bite.  
  
"You not going to have him" Misato glared in dagger at her charge.  
  
"I got further than you did" Asuka smirk as she put down her chopsticks and took a sip of her soda.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you" Misato sighed.  
  
"At least he did show some interest in me."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"And we had a great time"  
  
"I said shut up" her rage was on a point of breaking out.  
  
"You know he look much better than Kaji, and much younger."  
  
"URUSAI!!" she banged the table with her fisted hand and suddenly cringed in pain.  
  
Asuka grinned and walked out just as Shinji walked pass her with a towel. "Want me ta shower with ya?" she asked seductively.  
  
"Maybe later" he stared at the major in puzzle as to why looked to be in so much pain, and missed Asuka's hint, making her glared at him as she wanted out. "What happened here?"  
  
"Nothing" Misato grunted as she tends to her hand.  
  
"Looks like you might have cracked your hands over nothing major." he took her hand in his to examine.  
  
"I'll live" she grumble.  
  
"but it will hurt much more if you let it go, you must have known that already, you're at least twice my age, you must have learned the basic in that college of your"  
  
"I don't need your smart ass comments"  
  
"Then you accepting my help"  
  
"I'm not accepting anything, I'm just acknowledging your help"  
  
"That's the same thing major"  
  
Crap, "Fine, I'm ACCEPTING your help" she turned her head away from embarrassment.  
  
"Don't be shy major, it's not like I'll be taking off your clothes, it's just your hand" Shinji said coolly as he left to the bathroom to get some supplies.  
  
She blushed brightly and tried to counter. "I thought we were, I mean I know you want to"  
  
"Oh come on major, you can do much better than that, that just too 17th century. I think your losing it major." Shinji walked back and wrapped her hand in a silent boredom.  
  
"At least I'm not cute and cuddly"  
  
"You mean Maya," he smiled at the thought of her. "Yes I think she is,"  
  
"And you probably know that she is a virgin."  
  
"That too." he laughed lightly.  
  
"I guessing you're a virgin too."  
  
"Of course not" he tightens the wrapped on her hand harder at the insult. 'Me? a virgin'  
  
She was taken by a surprise. "But you're barely 15."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're a child"  
  
"And you're immature." she glared at him. "Believe me when I say nothing is as they seems major. I bet I probably had more girls then you have guys"  
  
"But you're suppose to be pure and.."  
  
"Not have killed more people in one day than father does in a year. Spare me your lecture Misato, I'm a professional I do as I am told. But only those I respect, your little section 2 are not going to cut it, none of them are even worth killing."  
  
"Who are you trying to fool?"  
  
"I'm not sure major, whoever is too stupid to not believe my warning, I will wipe out those who betray me." he glared at her and stride to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Defeating the angel twins in 62 seconds seems almost impossible, but they pulled it off and didn't have to embarrassed NERV. Having to have gone over it a billion time, they were able to move fluidly and swiftly. The power was left to the Eva.  
  
Walking out of the locker room after taking his shower he saw Asuka waiting for him. He smirk, knowing that she didn't actually wanted to wait, but her body wouldn't let her leave.  
  
"What are you waiting for Asuka?"  
  
"No one." she replied fume.  
  
"Kaji is on the side of the head quarter if you want to know." he shouldered his bag and start walking.  
  
"Where are you going?" she stride up next to him, and hook her arm in his.  
  
"I plan to ask Maya out again tonight."  
  
"Why don't you ask me?" she frowned up at him.  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because, because."  
  
"That's not good enough answer."  
  
"What is?" he chuckled.  
  
"Ask me out?" she cried in desperation. "Please?"  
  
"I didn't know the second child, designated to pilot Unit 02 will act like this when I first read you profile."  
  
"That's because I didn't think you don't know how dreamy you are."  
  
"She is right you know" a familiar voice surprised the wit out of Asuka that she pulled her arm out of Shinji.  
  
"Kaji." Asuka smiled and launch herself to hug him.  
  
"Hello Asuka" the dark hair woman from behind Kaji frowned at Asuka.  
  
"Maya" Shinji smiled softly at the girl.  
  
Maya looked at Shinji with indifferent. "I'll be leaving now Kaji, thank you for lunch" she turned to smile at Kaji.  
  
Maya...She walked passed him with out a word.  
  
"Shot down eh?" Kaji chuckle.  
  
Shinji glared at him, that made the man shut up. "You better not touch her Kaji or."  
  
"I already had her," Shinji's eyes bulged out of its' sockets, "your father's wishes, well, I was please to do it, she wasn't Misato thought, but a virgin as beautiful as Maya is hard to fine in this town, I do what I can" Kaji boasted.  
  
To say that Shinji was seething was an understatement. "You're going to pay."  
  
"You won't dare to touch me Shinji-kun. Not while we have three heads against you."  
  
"You won't dare touch them." Shinji looked frighten at Kaji, who was trying to unhook Asuka arms.  
  
"I won't, but your father will." he turn. "ja..."  
  
Bastard..Basterd....BASTERD!!!!!  
  
"Is this the first time you can't use your sword to solve a problem?"  
  
"No, but it's the only time I can't find an answer to." walking in a faster pace, Shinji ignored Asuka's grumbling. Stopping suddenly Shinji frowned.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Asuka said in her pissy mood.  
  
"Do you feel it" Shinji ignored her questioning look. "They are close." drawing his sword and step into a fighting stands, knowing he didn't have a chance.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
In a sudden swipe, Shinji deflected a bullet off his blade. "That"  
  
"You can feel a bullet."  
  
"Yes and no, it's more of hearing than feeling, you just have to know what you hearing and feeling." looking where the bullet came from, he saw no one. "I think that was a sniper."  
  
"Why would anyone want you dead." he gave her the queer look. "Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
"Who do you think send them? Whoever they are"  
  
"I'll find out later. Right now I want to see if my daughters are doing ok"  
  
"How are you going to do that? You don't have a car."  
  
"I'll borrow Misato's, never actually drove before, but I learn"  
  
"Oh no you're not, Misato's going to kill you, besides we were suppose to do something tonight to celebrate. I want to go to dinner in a nice place and have my food."  
  
"I don't care what you want. Do you know how to hot wire a car?" he began to jog, with Asuka joining.  
  
"Why don't you just call them and make sure they're okay?" Shinji stopped and looked at Asuka, thinking.  
  
"Damn, I always wanted to hot wire her car!" he slammed his foot.  
  
"Whose car" a voice behind them questioned.  
  
"Misato!" Asuka yelp in surprise. "No one's. We were about to get you, someone came and almost killed Shinji."  
  
Misato looked surprise for a moment. "I'll see if the security cam sees it."  
  
"No need, we'll just bring attentions to our selves. I don't need anymore people be brought into this." taking out his cell-phone he began dialing home.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Reika..are you guys okay"  
  
"Hai, onii-sama" the little girl spoke politely and giggled into the phone, "Are we going to go shop today?"  
  
"I'm coming to pick you up right now, though I don't know if we going to stay long at the mall, I have some business I need to attend to."  
  
"Oh, it's okay we can go another time if you want." the little girl said softly.  
  
"If that would be okay, but I promise we will do it another time okay?"  
  
"Hai, are you going to be home tonight?"  
  
"I think I will" the girl seems to brighten up. "I'll see you then okay, and remember to say with Hikari all the time okay?"  
  
"Hai, onii-sama, I'll see you tonight." she hung up the phone.  
  
"It's always interesting to here you and your step daughters talk, captain, there is so much love that I never seen in you." Misato said pleasantly yet, he could hear the sarcasm in her tone.  
  
"I thank you major, yet I never actually think of them as my daughters, more of a brother."  
  
"Hikari doesn't like you as a father or a brother, how do explain that" Asuka equipped.  
  
"I can't explain Hikari, she has a thing about changing her mind faster than you can blink I never." he stopped again as they reached the car.  
  
"Why are you just standing there?" Misato turned to face him.  
  
"Two, one is right behind us, the other is on you right. They got us trap."  
  
"You're just talking silly, if they are here they would have shot us dead already." Asuka said annoyingly, walking to the car and was about to open the door.  
  
"You open that door and you wouldn't have a head to place on that fat neck of you." Shinji said calmly, and dropped his gym bag. "Drop you gun Misato."  
  
"I don't want to" bang! the bullet came and bounce off the car's hood and flew by Misato's ear. "Never mind" she slowly took out her gun and throw it on the ground. "This is a highly secured HQ, how did they get in here"  
  
"Noir." Shinji whispered in fright. His eyes dulled, and his hand shook as the rest of his body froze.  
  
***** I finally caught a break, and finish this chapter even though it so long now and I had to read everything over. I hope every thing is in order. 


	5. Twisted and Weird

Disclaimer: do not own anything of Evangelion. It would be pointless to sue me. Also I would like to add that, I'm sorry if I misspelled something or having grammars mistakes.  
  
AU Power within the Child ~~~ Twisted and Weird.  
  
"Ikari Shinji" a dull voice, almost matched that of Ayanami.  
  
"We came to take you back." a woman in blond, blue eyes about the side of Misato, walked into the lights, pointing an automatic gun right at his head.  
  
"We need you" a girl of Rei's height walked in also, holding the same gun as the other woman, yet had it tilt side ways, also aiming at his head.  
  
Yumuri Kirika. "You are here too." Shinji's voice was nothing but whisper.  
  
"I am here to capture you, dead or alive." Yumuri spoke again with the same time of voice, which to him quivered a bit.  
  
Mireiyu Buke. "Let them go" he glared at the woman.  
  
The woman nodded. "I won't leave Shinji here" Misato said fiercely.  
  
"You have no choice in that matter major, I have to gun, and you will do as you are told. And make sure you do not call for help, I will kill him if I needed"  
  
Mireiyu.....Shinji nodded to the Misato and the stood stiffed Asuka.  
  
"Let us go Ikari, there is much for you to know." Mireiyu motion her gun for Shinji to walk away from his bag, and away from Misato and Asuka, and then motioned him into another car.  
  
Red...she wants to grab more attention to herself....To show everyone she's normal. Out of noway, Yumuri sat sat down next to him, and pocket her gun.  
  
"That was a great show." Shinji had a small smile as he looked at Mireiyu with the rear view mirror and saw her smiling back at him.  
  
"I though so myself. Yumuri didn't think we should, by the end of the day we probably have someone after us again"  
  
"You are right, the section 2 will not be happy." Shinji said grimly. "You will have to kill me, you know."  
  
"We will" the voice next to him spoke quietly. There was a feint rustle as Yumuri took out a laptop.  
  
Starting in business. Noir.  
  
"You know I wouldn't surrender."  
  
"We know" Yumuri replied.  
  
"You will not will"  
  
"You're underestimation us"  
  
"You're underestimating me"  
  
"Give up Shinji"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Then you shall die in the hands of the maiden of death" the car stopped and the door automatically opened.  
  
"I shall wait to that day" Shinji hung his head. Noir.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Who were they?" Misato asked as she sat beside Shinji as he continued to type on the computer.  
  
"Noir....the true maiden of death and the sinners of paradise. Mireiyu Buke, most reliable assassin, Yumuri Kirika, killing machine...They were both assigned to kill me, yet they failed by my luck...They will stop at nothing to kill me now that they find me. It's hard enough to take on one, but both, I don't think I can do it."  
  
"I'll have section 2 look into it" Shinji shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand, section 2 wouldn't stand a chance against either of them, both of them are true assassin. They never miss a target once it was assigned until they met me, it was their fault that I got away, they underestimated and it will not happen again."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"No, what am I going to do. I will not bring anyone into this, if I have to die, so be it. I will be penalize for your act of kindness."  
  
"who do you think send them?" Misato changed the subject.  
  
"Can't be the commander, he will have no one to pilot Unit 01, and he will not risk Rei for such a task..." he shook his head again. "I don't know who had such power as in ordering the Noir to hunt me down."  
  
Suddenly Misato remembered his gym bag and brought it to him. "Your sword"  
  
"Interesting isn't it?"  
  
"How did you know...."  
  
"....you open the bag" he finished for her. "Because you didn't close it all the way."  
  
"I can't imagine you take note of every detail."  
  
"I hate for someone to put a bomb in my bag and get blown up because I didn't know major. It'll be a waste"  
  
"There wasn't a scratch on it. Is it now?" she asked.  
  
"No, it quite old actually. But it's titanium"  
  
"Why is it so light?"  
  
"That's why it's so special. It's strong as a titanium metal should be, yet so light that a four year old could carry it"  
  
"It's a sakaba"  
  
"Doesn't actually mean it doesn't work as a normal sword does."  
  
Misato hung her head. "They will find you soon"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Why don't you leave"  
  
"No where to run to"  
  
"There's always is"  
  
"Asuka and Rei can not fight alone and you know it"  
  
"If section 2 can't protect you, nothing will stop them."  
  
"I never said I was smart."  
  
"I won't allow you to stay here and die."  
  
"You're lying to yourself major, you mouth is saying that I have to leave, yet you heart said that I can't go because I am dedicated to help them people."  
  
"........."  
  
"Give me you gun major" Shinji said in monotone as he shut the laptop down.  
  
She tentatively pull it out and hand it to him.  
  
"They're here"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ikari."  
  
"Mireiyu"  
  
"I never thought that I will see you again after you left."  
  
"I never thought I will see you after I shot you either."  
  
"That was my mistake, a mistake I will not make again."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I'm here" a another voice came, and Yumuri walked in, almost as if she was floating from the floor."You will not will Shinji"  
  
"Let him go"  
  
"Ayanami! got out of here, you don't know who you're dealing with." Shinji yelled over the loud construction.  
  
To late, Yumuri took her aim and took her first shot into Rei's head.  
  
In a slow motion, Shinji drew his sword and jumped infront of her and deflect the bullet. His eyes glow light blue in the late night. The darkness heighten his aura. "Get out of here"  
  
"The commander order me to help you."  
  
A gasp escaped his lips as he was stuck by surprise and whirled around to meet Ayanami's red eyes. "Father?"  
  
"He said you might be needing help." with a gesture of her hand twelve men dress in black came into view all with a gun in their hand.  
  
"DROP YOUR WEAPON"  
  
Shinji sweat drop. "They're not going to drop their weapon just because you told them to." Shinji growl, "Idiots get out of here. I can handle this myself."  
  
The men still stood poise. Suddenly there was a rush of wind, and then bullet went by his ear and took down the first man on sight. The war began between the Noir and section 2 as Shinji pulled Rei for cover.  
  
"Order them to get out of here"  
  
"Negative, I do not control them, commander specifically order them to take them down at all cause."  
  
So it wasn't to protect me. "They are going to die for no reason you know"  
  
"They are replaceable. Just like me"  
  
"No one is replaceable, section 2 or not, they are still human." the last shot rang and the last man drop."I need no one, I didn't ask for help. I will do this on my own."  
  
"I promise that I would protect you no matter what, yet you were the one that saved me. I failed once again."  
  
"Not everything is about a mission Rei" he smiled at her over his shoulder as he got up from the sitting position.  
  
The two female assassins stood their ground, their guns were on the ground.  
  
Hand to hand combat. I don't stand a chance.  
  
Clang...clang..clang..the sword rolled to a stop as he took off his jacket he didn't know he had.  
  
"Shinji" Yumuri announce softly as she walked forward, her arms gently swaying. Her head hung low so he couldn't see what her emotions were, or see her eyes.  
  
With a speed and flow of a great assassin, she took the first move, and high spin kick, leg sweep, follow by a jump and a flip.  
  
He was lucky she missed all of them.  
  
Round kick was block by his shin, much to her displeasure, and another was block by his forearm, the attack continue as he was still on the defensive, unable to see any weak point. Another spin kick blocked by his forearm, he wince at the power in it.  
  
'That's going to bruise later.'  
  
He backs away yet again and hit the rear end of a car. There was a flare in her eyes as he looked up and quickly back flip onto the hood of the car. The trunk of the car met her heel and the dent didn't look pretty.  
  
Suddenly seeing her guide down, he jump down and slam her collar bones with his knees with so much force that she drop to the ground at the sound of the crack. Rolling off of her and standing up, he met with Mireiyu's right hook which he wince at the contact. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw her foot came up, he block her low kick, and twine his leg to hers' and lock them together, and dislocate her kneecap making her drop with a sudden cry.  
  
Looking over his shoulder he yelled for Rei to get out. Once again he was late. The shot was hurt and he gritted his teeth at the impact. Inspecting his left shoulder, he bit his bottom lip to hold the cried. The sudden moment made him look over at Mireiyu who was trying to hold herself from shaking as she aim the gun at him. Another shot rang and it gazed Shinji's face a bit.  
  
Noir vs. Hitokiri Battousai  
  
"You lose." inside crescent kick send her gun out of her grip and brought a small yelp from her lips as she took a major damage to her wrist. As she tend her hand, and cradled it under her chest, he slowly got up from the cructhing position and went to see Rei, who was still standing at the same spot looking at everything that had happen.  
  
"I want them alive." she nodded and caught him went he suddenly fell from the lack of energy.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Shinji...Shinji..." someone was calling him yet again, but this time he didn't feel like answering.  
  
"Wake up baka!" yet another voice, fill with so much anger yet caring.  
  
"I don't want to" he groaned but opened his eyes anyway just to see who's the voices belong to.  
  
"How are you doing?" Hikari smiled but suddenly was push over by a smaller girl.  
  
"Reika..ophff" he was tackled by the little girl. "I'm glad to see you two."  
  
"No had me worried." the little girl sniffled.  
  
"I hope you didn't stay too late." he frown at her.  
  
She shook her head, and smiled up at him.  
  
"You us all worried baka" Asuka's head came into sight.  
  
"What happened to them?" Shinji push himself up; completely ignoring the nurse's plead for him to stay in bed.  
  
"In the custody of NERV" a low voice was heard.  
  
"I hope they are fine."  
  
"I hope they're dead." Hikari said in anger as her eyes flare with fire.  
  
"They are fine" Rei answer. "for now."  
  
"The commander had place them in a top security cell, they'll be here for a while." Misato step into view.  
  
"I'm glade you're okay too, I hope I didn't scare you by running out. But I did told you not to send any help. Those men die for no reason, and just because my warning were unheeded by you, I have another guilty conscience weighting me down..." Shinji hung his head down and ball up his fist.  
  
"They are none of your concern," another voice came in. "I didn't send them to save you, I have my own reasons."  
  
Shinji looked up in surprise. "Otou-san."  
  
"Clear the room major"  
  
"Everyone out." Misato hold the door for everyone. Reika looked over her shoulder at Shinji who smile softly at her and nodded, then she left with the others.  
  
"You did not inform me of your...escapade before you came to NERV, but I was informed. I want to warn you that I own you now, you are mine to do as I please, you will not die until I tell you, from the point that you joined NERV to the point to die, you belong to me.."  
  
"I belong to no one..." he looked up at the commander, his eyes once again took its' glowing form. "and you can go to hell for all I care, father"  
  
Gendo's expression was grim, yet no one saw. Suddenly his gun was drew and a shot rang through the NERV's building.  
  
Unable to hold in the cried, Shinji scream as the bullet shed through his injured shoulder. As sudden as it came, he stop his cried and whimpered as the doctors and his close friends came through to see the indifferent commander put his gun back in its' holster.  
  
"They will be dealt with a proper punishment." with that he walked out.  
  
Bastard. Exhausted, Shinji felt the sudden wave of blackness took over and fell back on his pillow. 'I just hope it last forever this time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Code.  
  
Alpha 09485376..Gramma 5899604...Beta 0034367...Angel.  
  
Code Accepted...access granted...entrance cell granted.  
  
Level 10 security cell, hand scan  
  
Match...entrance cell granted....Entering Commander Ikari.  
  
Security cam, disabling, voice recognition, Commander Ikari.  
  
"Such a high tech stuff, I can't believe they spend people's good money for this stuff." stepping out of the elevator Shnji walked down the hall to and stopped as he saw the two culprits he was looking for.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Ikari." Mireiyu said brightly. "I hope you came to get us out of these cells."  
  
Taking a brief look at Mireiyu's outfit he suddenly grimace at the rags, turning to look at her partner he know suddenly felt bad for them.  
  
"I sorry" Shinji replied softly. Looking through his bag he produce two new pairs of shirts and jeans. "I though Misato was about your size and Rei is about Yumuri's. I hope they're okay." he was about to hand them over when he suddenly notice what was holding them. "Electical feild."  
  
"The power box is above you" Yumuri looked up.  
  
He winced at the look of her bruised cheeks. He shuddered, and then shook his head. "They would know that where you would try to do to escape." digging into his bag once again he brought out a hand hold code scanner.  
  
Access deny...intruder alarm in t minus 10 second..  
  
"Damn, I know this was too easy" he panicked.  
  
5...4...  
  
Yui......access granted.  
  
The electrical field on both side came down. And the alarm rang every which way. Blaring the panicked voice of Mirreiyu's.  
  
"We have less than 20 minutes before this place is filled with section 2, get dress." he yelled over the alarm, and tossed them their guns and extra clips, and drew his sword.  
  
"Why are you helping us?." Yumuri winced as she pulled her jeans and shirt on.  
  
"I don't know" Shinji whisper, suddenly surprise at his own act of kindness to those that were trying to kill him. He didn't know if she had heard it or not but his mind suddenly snapped into place as gunshot was heard.  
  
"I thought you said 20 minutes." Mireiyu came to his side followed by Yumuri.  
  
"I was wrong." Shinji laughed as they dashed to the elevator, laying low, as the self-defense machine gun started firing. "They're going to seal all the hatches, and fill it up with LCL. We have to get to a higher ground. They'll be waiting for us if we use the elevator." they nodded knowing what exactly what was need to be done. "Will you be okay for a little climb?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
Getting out of the elevator was easy, but the climb was going to be hell. With his injured shoulder, and their multiple bruises, he knew it's going to be worst than hell.  
  
"I..thought you said it was a little..climb."  
  
Looking down at Mireiyu who was doing her best to hold herself up as well as provide Yumuri's help as well.  
  
He laughed feebly, "I was wrong?" and continued the climb. "They will probably have teams coming down about now, I didn't think they would rough you up so bad, I've small explosives just in case, one should be enough to blow up the door, by the time they get there, we'll be out of here. Level one entrance is just up ahead."  
  
The two females grunted in reply.  
  
Reaching the elevator door, he place the explosive in the center and slide down to Mireiyu. Looking at his time watch he counted backward. 3..2...BOOM!!  
  
The explosive sent out a small wave of gust filled with small metals that briefly gash Shinji's arm and cheek, making a small cut. Disregarding the small cuts, he climb as fast as he could and pulled himself on the ledge, and gave a hand to pull Mireiyu and Yumuri up. As he was about to draw his sword out again he suddenly stopped himself, and put it back and drew the gun from his holster.  
  
"I didn't know you carried one." Mireiyu said as she looked up and down the hall ways.  
  
"Special occasion."  
  
"Someone is coming this way." Yumuri closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breathe.  
  
"Do you think you can go on. It's about a mile from here to the packing lot." Shinji looked at Yumuri and turned to Mireiyu for guidance.  
  
"That will take at least 5 minutes, with both of us injured, maybe 7, that if we don't run into unwanted companies." Mireiyu looked a bit worried.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mireiyu." Yumuri loaded her gun.  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ready?"  
  
Yumuri nodded.  
  
"Follow me" he took off with a sudden burst of energy, and took out as much security cam as he could leaving the rest to Mireiyu and Yumuri to deal with.  
  
A shot rang out behind them and Shinji took a second to look back and cursed at his worst of lucks.  
  
"They're going to try and cut us off from the front and rear. Our best hope is that there are no self-defense machine guns at every corner. If we're lucky the commander won't want anything other than torture you." looking to Yumuri who was huffing air, breathless. At sound of shooting from behind them, he saw the group of twelve section 2, running after them. "We have got to go" with that he place two sensor explosives on each wall. Smiling at his brilliant plan, he lead them away.  
  
As they reached the door to the parking lot, there was a large explosing that went off making the fire alarm go off.  
  
Mireiyu laughed a bit, but wince as her rips didn't agree with the joke. After basically carrying the blond woman, and the dark hair girl, he rest Mireiyu in the back and Yumuri in the front seat, and took the driver's seat.  
  
"They have sealed the exit entrance Ikari." Yumuri said softly as she finally regain her breathe.  
  
Taking out his remaining explosives, he grinned at her, she gave him...a blank expression. "Up to you to have no fun, where's your sense of adventure." he took one explosive and lob it a car, at the impact, the bomb went off and rest of the car park went with it in a big....explosion?  
  
Every where they turn, cars that he drove pass went off in a domino-effect.  
  
The alarm went off even louder, foot soldier went taken into action. Yet without being about to get close to them they had no chance.  
  
Taking out two more explosives, Shinji grinned wickedly and hand it to Yumuri. "We'll be passing the gate entrance soon. You know what to do."  
  
"What about me?" the voice behind them told him Mireiyu was out of her nappy nap mood.  
  
Tossing her his gun and went back to driving. "Help with the coving fire."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Approaching the entrance gate was much easier than he had expected. The foot soldier were not seen any where. Too easy if he really thought about it.  
  
"They have place a bug in the car." Yumuri said suddenly.  
  
"Do you think you can debug it before we reach the gate?"  
  
"Iie, Mireiyu-san?"  
  
"I got it."  
  
There was a long silence before, he heard Mireiyu's gasp. "What? what is it?"  
  
"We got a bigger problem than a bug, there a god damn bomb."  
  
Shinji laughed. "Oh sorry, it's my, I brought in case I needed it, you know? emergencies."  
  
"This is big enough to blow up this place."  
  
"That's right..It's a small version of N2 mine." he sang.  
  
Wide eyed Mireiyu was stunned at what he was proposing. "You're willing to blow your father's life, just to get us out."  
  
He shook his head in amusement. "not everything is about you, besides, I don't mind helping out Yumuri" he winked at the girl sitting next to him. Again, she gave him a weird look.  
  
Mireiyu had an 'O' expression and giggled.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as they got closer to the gate. He turned to Yumuri and nodded. As she threw the bomb, he stepped on the gas and race through anything that they would meet outside. Yet he wasn't sure what he saw was exactly what he had in mind.  
  
Nothing. No ground troops, police, section 2, nor guard.  
  
"Nothing?" he was pissed. 'He wouldn't take me seriously until I give him something to be concern about.'  
  
"Well I for one am glad." Mireiyu laid back down on the back seat.  
  
"Are you okay? Mireiyu" Yumuri looked back at her partner with concerned look.  
  
"she'll be fine when we get to the safe house." Shinji replied and stepped on the gas a bit more. He was going at about sixty miles an hour and now eighty-five.  
  
"You got a safety house?" the blond hair woman asked in excitement.  
  
Shinji nodded. "Just outside Tokyo III, I took my step-daughters there so they could be safe. Let things cool down first. It's summer vacation anyway so the school doesn't expect anything, and NERV doesn't care as long as I can pilot."  
  
"That will be fine as long as I have a place to take a hot bath."  
  
Looking at the girl next to him. "What do you think Yumuri?"  
  
"That would be fine" she said dully.  
  
"You sound exactly like Ayanami, but even she said more than that"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
Shinji sweat-drop.  
  
"Stop bothering the girl. It's not everyday when we get beaten up by a boy." Mireiyu winced as she waved her injured hand.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, it was luck basically. I'd had thought they fixed it." he said spitefully.  
  
"They did" Yumuri answered.  
  
Shinji glanced at Yumuri's collar bones which looked healed, well other than bruises all over her body, that wasn't news, it was doubled for Mireiyu.  
  
"Yeah they did fix us," there was a small pause as Mireiyu tried to lay on her back. " just so we live to have some more."  
  
"Well I'm guessing you're just have to wait to kill me later." Mireiyu laughed at that. Glancing over to Yumuri, he saw the tiny curve on the dark hair girl's lips, and smiled to himself for getting that much out of her.  
  
The rest of the trip was silence as he let the Noir took their needed rest, and drove all the way outside Tokyo III. Stopping at a car dealer place he woke up the two and help them out of the car, sold it for the first offer and bought an oldest car he could find. Ignoring the questioning stare from his companions he helped them into an old Toyota.  
  
After a couple of mile away, he answered their question with the large explosion that came about three miles back.  
  
"I didn't feel like stealing a car, so I thought it would be fun if the commander thought I die of the small car explosion. The old car because I want to keep a low file before I blow up the place. The car dealer didn't expect a thing. Clever huh?"  
  
Yumuri shook her head. "What are you going to do now that you're free? You can't go back to Tokyo III with your family if you wanted to. If you do, the commander will know that you helped us escape, what will happen to your step-daughters. They can't visit you because they'll be keeping tab on them."  
  
Crap..CRAP...CRAP!!! He stopped the car in a halt. "Damn." before he knew it, he had already made it to their safe house by accident, and he stopped at exactly perfect time.  
  
"we can think about it after we clean up." Mireiyu rest a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. He nodded and help her and Yumuri out.  
  
Looking up and down the street, Shinji made sure he didn't see anyone, and stumbled with the assassins up the door and rang. Upon seeing the face of Hikari, Shinji motioned to the two injured people, and she helped them in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hikari looked him over to see if he was hurt.  
  
"I'm fine, did it work."  
  
"Yeah, everything went as plan, Misato and Asuka are still waiting for you to call.." she started and stopped as he slapped his forehead.  
  
"Did they make sure it wasn't tape." Mireiyu looked up from the couch.  
  
"I don't know," Hikari looked at her strangely, "I don't think we have met, I'm Hikari." she extend her hand to greed the woman.  
  
"If I tell you I have to kill you" Mireiyu slapped her hand away.  
  
Shinji looked on with an amazed expression.  
  
Hikari looked at her with daggers. "That was rude! For someone who was saved by Shinji you should be grateful to his friend. I happens to be his....umm sister" she said in a foulest mood Shinji had ever seen.  
  
'This is even worst than Hikari vs. Asuka'  
  
Instead of saying anything, Mireiyu pulled out her gun. That shut Hikari's mouth faster than anything else could.  
  
"HEY!" Shinji grabbed it away. "we don't need that, we're all friends." Turning nervously to Hikari, "Why don't you go and get the first aid kit? I talk to them" she nodded silently and ran away.  
  
Looking fiercely at Mireiyu whom seems to think it was funny. "You guys better make peace, I have two others that I don't want to be hurt by your language or violence. And no shooting in the house." he soften.  
  
"Yes mother." Mireiyu teased, and turned to smiled at her partner who seems to be taking mental note of what had went on. "relax Yumuri"  
  
"I have never seen you act like this when we were living with each other."  
  
'That must be the longest sentence I heard from her.'  
  
"That's because we always seems to be after someone. It's nice to take a rest for a change."  
  
"I don't know if I like it." Yumuri spread on the bed.  
  
"It's always nice if you don't have to kill people for a living." Shinji joined as he inspects Mireiyu's cuts and bruises.  
  
"I always thought it was a rush. But more of it is the journey we take, the traveling, the hunt, and especially being hunted." Mireiyu whispered.  
  
"Onii-sama," turning to the door Mireiyu saw a little girl, shyly twirling her brown hair, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Reika," she ran into Shinji's arms. "Aren't you suppose to be taking a nap?"  
  
"I did tell her to" Jui came across the room. "But she said that she want to sleep on that..bed" Jui trailed as she look at the bed occupied by a girl she doesn't know. "That's now occupied by some stranger."  
  
"I am not a stranger." Yumuri said quietly.  
  
Jui, not expecting that, took a drastic measure. Shinji could see the fire in her eyes like it did to her older sister's.  
  
"Then who might you be stranger..." she put the emphasis on stranger, and place her hand on her hip and stood her ground.  
  
"If I tell you I would have to kill you." she answers. In the background, Shinji could hear Mireiyu's small giggle.  
  
"Onii-sama, she is scaring me." Reika pulled closer to him.  
  
He smiled down at the poor girl. "Don't worry, she was just kidding..." he glared at Mireiyu, she stopped her giggle and whisper something softly to Yumuri.  
  
"I apologize, I was...kidding" Yumuri said softly.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" the little girl brighten up quickly, "Now go to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's snack time and bring you something," looking up at the stood still Jui, "You too Jui." Jui nodded and grabbed Reika's hand and dashed out the door.  
  
"I told you to be nice." He looked over his shoulder at Mireiyu and Yumuri.  
  
Meeting his glaze with her defiance look, "It was true. Besides, haven't you heard, 'curiosity kills the cats'"  
  
"They aren't cats. And if you or Yumuri, as much as touch a single hair on my daughters, I WILL hunt you down and kill you. Do we understand each other." Shinji stared darkly at both Mireiyu and Yumuri.  
  
Neither of them was able to move for a moment, and it was Mireiyu who nodded meekly.  
  
Shoving his hands into his pants pocket, he walked out of the door as Hikari walked in, smiling brightly at Shinji, who raise an eyebrow, and looked questioningly at her mood swing.  
  
"I take care of the bandaging, don't worry about it." She stood up on her tiptoe and gave him a soft kiss on the lip.  
  
"I'll be in the hot spring if you need me." He gave a small wave as he retreated for a nice hot bath.  
  
~~~  
  
When Shinji was out of the sight, Hikari took up the job of nursing Mireiyu and Yumuri.  
  
'The sooner they are better the sooner they get out of here.' She thought to herself as she tightens the bandages on Mireiyu.  
  
"Could you try to be more gentle?"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not a nurse you know. Besides stop being such a baby."  
  
"Bitch" Mireiyu whispered through her teeth, and winced again as Hikari tighten the bandage even harder.  
  
"That's all I can do, but it would be much better if you can get a doctor." Hikari suggested, grinning inwardly.  
  
"Nice try bitch, but I'm not leaving until I know that Yumuri and I are safe from NERV. Besides, we have a job to do still, so we'll be here a while."  
  
"What is your so call job anyway, you can't be pilots." Hikari looked at them from head to toe.  
  
"That is none of you business." Yumuri finally said something after the long silence.  
  
"If it involves Shinji, it is my business, besides, I'm the one who arranged all this, at least you could tell me something" Hikari whined.  
  
"In due time Hikari," Shinji walked in, his lower half wrapped in towel, the other soaked from the hot bath. Water was still dripping from his hair.  
  
'He look like a sun god' Hikari thought breathlessly.  
  
As for Mireiyu, she looked appreciative at the sight. Yumuri just seems to be staring.  
  
The male anatomy always had been quite interesting. Her eyes lingered at the lean young man, and the slightly bulged lower area where his sex would be. Her hand itch to feel them, yet she stopped. For the same reason she can't say that she felt something for the young man who defeated her in combat.  
  
"See something you like Yumuri" Mireiyu observe the girl as she blushed lightly yet she had no idea that she was doing it.  
  
"No." Yumuri said plainly, and turned away from the half naked Shinji.  
  
"How many rooms are there, Hikari?" He ruffled his hair.  
  
"Three" Hikari said shyly. "Yui and Reika are sharing one, your friends can have this one.and."  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch" He didn't feel like fooling around with Yumuri and Mireiyu staying next door.  
  
"Oh no you're not. You're sleeping with me whether you like it or not" Hikari said fiercely.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt you but, why do you get to tell him where to sleep." Mireiyu said sourly.  
  
Hikari turned to face the older woman with a glare. "Because I can, and mind you own business."  
  
"come on guys, I really want to.." the telephone stopped him from going on. With a tinge of worry he picked up the phone but didn't say anything.  
  
"Shinji? Hello!?"  
  
"Major!! How did you get this number?"  
  
"Hikari told me" Shinji looked over his shoulder to Hikari who shrugged. "Anyway, I need to inform you that you are needed at the HQ, asap."  
  
Shinji flinched. His father knew? How can that be possible.  
  
"The commander agreed to drop all the charges as long as you get back here. There seems to be some trouble with Unit 01."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Some where across the globe."  
  
"Fine, I'll be there" there was a gasp that caught Shinji's attention. Slowly he place the telephone back and looked at Hikari.  
  
"Why are you going back after we moved all the way out here." she was furious.  
  
"Slight change of plans."  
  
******* Done and done, this chapter is a bit short, but it will continue soon, I hope. 


	6. What the Hell is Going On?

30 minutes earlier "I never thought I will live to see the day when Ikari Shinji give up"  
  
"Stop taunting me and kill me already."  
  
"Why should I do that when I still have a good use of you?"  
  
"You wouldn't get anything from me, father. I wouldn't let you."  
  
"Spirited as usual Shinji, but you're not getting away this time. If you don't pilot, they will die. If not by me, then the angel will be happy to do it." Gendo grinned wickedly as he looked at his son on the floor cuffed.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I just want you to be a hero Shinji. Do that for me, and I will let them go. But no funny business or the girls die, do you understand?"  
  
"Hai." Shinji said grimly as he was freed from the cuffs. 'Baka'  
  
Six hours before  
  
"There's a change of plan"  
  
"What change of plan? From where I stand, the plan is fine. Besides we just moved in, I don't want to go back there again." Hikari whined.  
  
"I agree with the girl, I hate moving twice in one day"  
  
"You go where I go Mireiyu, so don't complain. I was nice enough to get you out." Shinji replied briefly as he began to gather up his clothes.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch I was just agreeing to the girl..."  
  
"My name is not girl, it's Hikari."  
  
"I don't care what your name is girl, as far as I'm concern you can be Ronald MacDonald and I still wouldn't care. You sure look like him"  
  
"Are you calling me a clown?" Hikari was fumed.  
  
"If the shoe fits"  
  
"UGGGHH" As a war cried came out of Hikari's mouth, Shinji turned to stared coldly at the both of them.  
  
"STOP, you're acting like a bunch of children. If you want to stay here its fine with me, but I want you guys to be careful, it may be a trick."  
  
"Then why are you going?" Yumuri asked softly.  
  
"I love being a hero." Shinji smirked and left without another word.  
  
15 minutes earlier  
  
It seems that all roads lead to this place. The place I am comfortable most; where I feel love, so much that I can smell it, drink it, touch it. The smell of blood was gone, and in its place was the smell of...Mother.  
  
"Are you there Shinji?" softly ranged was the voice of the First child.  
  
"Yes, Rei, I am here."  
  
"Why did you leave us?"  
  
"I'll tell you why." Turning his head to the voice behind him, Shinji smirk at the sight of a young red head. "He's scare. The little baby is scare of what his father would do to him."  
  
As fast as a blink of an eye, Shinji was practically on top of her; glaring down on her. "Keep your comments to yourself second child, or else."  
  
"Or else what, baka? You're going to hit me? You don't have the guts."  
  
"But I do."  
  
Completely caught off by surprise, Shinji didn't know how to reply to Rei's comment.  
  
"This is none of you business First child, so leave!"  
  
"I go where Ikari-kun goes" the voice of Rei sounds as cold as ever.  
  
"I see you're getting reacquainted"  
  
"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you Misato-san." Shinji glared at the woman in front of him. "Just because you are the commander's pet does not mean you can get away with everything. One of these days when he's not around you will pay for you treachery."  
  
"It's not my fault you're so gullible."  
  
"I will get you back for this."  
  
"Dream on Third child, for I hold the key to the girls' existence, and I foresees that you wouldn't dare touch me."  
  
On the side line was the puzzled looking Rei who had no idea what was going on, and the oblivious Asuka who just doesn't care as long as Shinji wasn't staring at her like he was going to kill her.  
  
"Don't get overly confidence Major, for when this is over, you ass is mind." Turning on his heels, Shinji stride back to his cockpit. But unknown to him, behind him was Rei who, for the first time in her life felt frightened of the man in front of her.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me Shinji?"  
  
"There are lots of things that I'm not telling anyone Rei, even myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess it's a way for me to get away. From the truth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Turning to look fully in Rei's puzzling eyes, he truly saw who she really was; a small child who was full of questions, questions about life.  
  
"So fragile" he whispers silently and sudden surprised by the alarm. The very same alarm that brought him in this very same situation  
  
16 hours earlier  
  
"Battle stations, I want him a live. That means stunt guns, and hand to hand combats only."  
  
"Sir yes sir"  
  
"Be careful men, they are not to be taken lightly with." Turning from his squad, he turns and nods to the female Major. "Major Katsuragi, all squadrons has reported in and are ready for command, what is your orders."  
  
Nodding back she looked across the faces of all them. So many of them, this has got to be the entire section 2 put together. "I'll make this short and simple. I WANT them alive. If they are dead, they are no use to us. But do what you have to, Yumuri and Mireiyu are professionals, and they will be armed. If I am correct, Ikari-kun will put these two to guard his adopted daughters, and he will come here himself without risking anyone. It will be easier if we take down Yumuri and Mireiyu fast and hard, and after we get through them Ikari will fall. Any questions?"  
  
Seeing that there was none, Misato turned on her heel and left. 'I'm sorry Shinji.'  
  
Present  
  
"It's great having you back again Shinji"  
  
"I never though I would hear something like that from you Asuka. Besides, I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"Oh come on, you know it was just an act."  
  
Once again the smirk slid over his face as he turned to look at the ticking time bomb. "Oh I know, but you didn't have to be so convincing." He paused. "Sometimes it's so hard to tell the two of you apart."  
  
"The two of whom?" Asuka frown.  
  
"You and Misa..I mean the Major."  
  
"You can you know."  
  
"What are you talking about." It seems that he got caught.  
  
"You can call her by that name, Misato. It's not like she would strike you down if you were to say her name. I would even say she would be glad to hear you calling her by her first name rather than the cold major" Asuka stepped closer as she spoke to him and was now face to face with him even though she was a head shorter than he was.  
  
"She doesn't deserve it. I would rather drink my own piss than calling her...that again. You have no idea how much I went through for her, and now she betrays me, for the second time." 'Turn me into a fool'  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Never mind about me, we have to report back. The major will be worry about us, we will..." before he could finish the lights flickered out and then there was total darkness. 'Leave soon'  
  
"Some body in the command center really screw up this time." Asuka spoke sarcastically.  
  
"I just hope the Eva are ready to go, or everything will be done by hand." Just as he finish, there was a rustled of people running pass them. "Well that's that."  
  
"Shinji-kun, we are to report to the Major immediately."  
  
"Thank you Rei." He smiles softly at her and patted her head like a brother would do to a sister. Turning to Asuka only to see she was glaring menacingly at Rei, Shinji was a bit puzzled at the girl's actions. "Are you coming or what?"  
  
Caught her by surprise she blushes softly and nodded. "I'll lead the way."  
  
'Back to her old self again'  
  
"I would recommend you to follow me instead Shinji"  
  
"I agree Rei, Asuka is just bad news, she probably get lost at school if I hadn't drawn up a map for her to keep." He sudden was drawn to something about Rei like he was drawn to the EVA. Upon looking down at her, he saw the small smile that she sometimes give to him and only him.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm stupid?"  
  
"No Asuka, I'm saying that you're stupid."  
  
"Oh that is it." With a sudden launch, Asuka overtook Shinji by surprise and was able sit on top of him. Relentlessly pounding him on the chest, but just as she though she would succeed in taking do the great Ikari Shinji herself, she was swiftly thrown off him from an unknown force.  
  
"Get off him baka!" tuning Asuka found the 'unknown force'. Looking down at her as if she as a dog was Rei, who was supprised by her own actions.  
  
"It's alright Rei, I don't mind having it rought now and then." Shinji winked at the girls Asuka immdiatly blushed at the pun but Rei looked puzzled.  
  
"Do you feel sick second child? It seem like you have a cold" Rei looked from Shinji to Asuka.  
  
"Do not worry about it Rei, come, we must leave."  
  
"Indeed...where have you been?! Evenone has been looking for you, get to your respective Unit, the angle has already started attacking while you were here chating" the Major barked at them all  
  
Pulling a mask over his face so he wouldn't portrayed his rage. Shinji camly walked away while the rest of them followed.  
  
"Because we were unable to find a suitable pilot to execute the mission of capturing the Angel's egg, we could not stop it in time."  
  
"Are you sure that this couldn't have been prevented Ikari?"  
  
"Iie"  
  
"I hope you are telling us everything Ikari, you know the price of failute Ikari..."  
  
Finally all the lights have left.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Ikari"  
  
"Don't I always my old friend" beneath the white glove, Gendo hid his dark smirk. "send them out..."  
  
"Shinji no baka!!!! Watch where you going!" Asuka sceamed at her roomate, as the giant arm of the angel lashed out again.  
  
"I was TRYING to save you worthless life, do you actually want to die?" side stepping to the left, Shinji was able to avoid another strike, but before the angel could retrack it's arm, Shinji was able to grab it. "REI!"  
  
"Hai" using the prof knife she was able to cut it off. Her silent happiness was short lived when the limp started to regrow  
  
"oookayyy...another plan...Major, you should have some bright idea in that empty vessel of yours.." Shinji said jokingly, knowing that it would piss Misato off.  
  
"This not a time for joking around...you better start taking your job seriously Shinji!" Misato yelled, she could feel it; he was just turning into Kaji. Reckless and irresponsible. Just the way she likes it.  
  
"I would take the job seriously if you would do your job and help us out a bit here." Shinji muttered, and braced himself for another impact.  
  
"Just because you said that, you're going to stay afterward and clean up the mess you made, and I'm not going to help you!" Misato barked and pout. 'baaaka!, see if I care if you get stuck here doing all the paper work'  
  
"You HAVE got to be..." he didn't finish his rant when the angel noticed it was being ignored.  
  
"Way to go baka! you have just mad it angry" the red head pilot shot off another round of her useless rifle.  
  
"Why the hell are you blaming me!!" Shinji turned toward her. "And would you please stop with the shooting, I'm trying to do my work here!" he jumped back a little before pushing off again, and met the angel's face with his the Unit 01's fist. Before it had another chance, he rams his knife into its face and quickly slides it down its body.  
  
Another one bites the dust for the dream team...  
  
Okay..that was way too short. But that all I got for all the time I took off. Maybe I'm getting too old..nahhh.. 


	7. Another Lost

Another lost 

Disclaimer: do not own anything of Evangelion. It would be pointless to sue me. I try reading it over but it got boring, but I did correct some mistakes. If there are anymore I probably missed it, whatever. Oh I do not own the characters of Noir.

* * *

True to her promise, Misato did made Shinji in charge of cleaning up his own messes. And it was indeed as horrible as he had imagined it to be. The only thing he looked forward to each day in the office was seeing Rei when she would come to help him.

The task of a captain was endless, and it was a curse in disguised that the second in command had given him the job. It wasn't until now that he began to regret his decision. Though more responsibilities meant more money as his teacher would say. Thinking back, he grieved the death of his teacher and even more when he realized he hadn't thought about him for so long. There had yet to be news of his funeral, but that's no surprise when there are thousands of deaths each day, it was rather a common thing.

His three 'daughters' are doing well. Though he began to think that it was a mistake that his teacher would assigned him such a task. No matter how mature he was, he was still a teenager. Given up his childhood to become his father's weapon of death, he never really had a chance to have fun. 'What ever that means?'

He knew Hikari could take care of things while he wasn't home, but they all missed him. And being away from his 'family', he felt a yarning. Unfortunately the yarning was not to see his family; but to be free. Free of such responsibilities. But he knew the only way he can truly be free was through death.

It did not come to him now that he had now has two more responsibilities, Yumuri and Mireiyu. Two assassins he has yet to deal with. He couldn't sent them back; for doing so would guarantee there deaths. Nevertheless, he will have to send them away so they are safe, from the angels, his father, and himself. Though seeing them again did bring back some fond memories of the past…

A soft whisper shook him from his thoughts. Turning he found Rei, standing by the doorway as she has always done. Not wanting to disturb him, as she told him earlier, she watched him with her wanting eyes. Yes, wanting. Something about those eyes that spoke to him more words than her lips.

"Rei…" his lips parted in a smile as he lifts his head from the papers. "Come on in. I was actually expecting to see you"

Upon hearing his invitation she took a cautious step into the room. Always attentive but yet never shown that she was. It was this unique ability that made him awed at the girl.

"Should I leave you to your work, Shinji?" She looked at the piles of papers on the desk. "I can see you another time."

"OH NO you don't. I was waiting for you to get here finally so I can get something done. I haven't showered for two weeks. I'm starting to smell like this room"

"I think you have it the wrong way Shinji, it's the room that's starting to smell like you" She had a small smile on her lips again.

He would have been stunned at what she had said if not for the other jokes she had pulled on him. Some say everything about her changed since his arrival, but he always believed that she always had it in her, it just hid well beneath the shell of her being.

"I can never get use to that smile of yours Rei, it's the only thing I look forward to all day. Mostly since it's because it's the only thing other than these papers that I see all day" He gloomed more and more.

"I rather think that you are making some progress, Shinji. I would help you out but I only came here to tell you I will be leaving with the commander to the south sea." She lowered her head. Shamed that she would follow what ever the man told her to do.

"What? Why? Don't you have to stay here? What if there's an emergency?" Shinji didn't know what his father was getting at, but he was sure Rei wasn't going for a vacation.

"It will be you job to fend the city Shinji, as it always was you job. There is no need for me, and in some ways it relieved me. While at the same time it saddens me"

"You have the right to be here as I am Rei, and maybe even more so. I have here because I was forced to be here, but that is life. We face new challenges each day, and our right to exist is determined on how we face such challenges. To face it head on, or run away from it." In the words of his teacher, he spoke to Rei, giving her the wisdoms that were taught to him.

"I will Shinji, but I must leave now" she turned away, but only to glance back to give him a smile. "Ja ne"

"See you too Rei" he smiled and went back to his work. 'I'm so dead.'

* * *

"Are you really going to delete her Ikari?"

"She is no use to me now that she has been tainted by my son"

"But she can be of some use if we contain her"

"NO. She will be more trouble if this goes on. I can barely control her as it is. I have decided my friend, there's nothing more you can say. Tell the doctor to prepare her."

'I would only hope you are a bastard Shinji, for this monster is no one's father'

* * *

Two weeks after

Finally everything was completed. Shinji had a little time to himself and his family. It was as if the dark ominous cloud has left him to peace. It was the relieved that he was looking for. Once again he was able to sit and looked at the ski and pondered the eternal question, 'Who will he take to the school dance?'

It was still a wonder Yuri still had it in for him ever since the date they had. But he hadn't said anything to her since that unforgettable date. He knew it would be shallow of him to only think about taking some beautiful girls to the dance but he was still a teenage boy.

'No, Yuri is out of the question.' Yet inside of him, there was a voice of questioning. 'Isn't Yuri hot enough? She has an amazing ass don't you think?'

Nevertheless, he couldn't took her because that would devastate Hikari, even though she was going with one of his best friend. Touji was fascinated by the idea of them double dating, to which he received a stomping in the foot. Kensuke had a better idea; he had his date through a chat-line. Unfortunately he landed with a girl who he didn't exactly was fond about, and she wholesomely despises him.

Being his best friend, Shinji was stuck with a weeping friend, begging for the hands of one of his daughter for this dance.

The day earlier

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's only a dance Shinji, it's not like I'm going to marry her…well maybe we will later in the future. Which is determine by…"

"NO, absolutely not. I'm not allowing Jui to go out with the likes of you!"

"What do you mean? You are just as perverted as I am"

"SO you admit that you are perverted, and I am by the way, not perverted."

"Come on Shinji, it's not like we are going to have se.."

Kensuke was about to finish the word when he was knocked to the ground and had an apple shoved into this mouth.

"I DO NOT need a mental image." Shinji slowly stood up, daring his friend to blink. "As a friend, I will try to find you someone for you to go out with, but not Jui, she's too young for you, and far too precious to me for you to taint."

Having the apple out of his mouth, Kensuke took a bite. "Alright, fine. But you know she will want to go out sometimes."

Shinji glared at him. "Not if I'm still living. She will go out when I say so. I'll lock her up in her room if I have to"

"You, my friend, are turning into a parent" Kensuke gleam "Shinji the sugar daddy."

"That's just disgusting the way you said it" he turned away from his friend only to see the other coming out of the school with Hikari. They were holding each other's hands.

"Well…I guess one of us are getting lucky." Kensuke saw the hands well. "It's just like Touji to get the girl." Turning to Shinji to see his reaction, Kensuke was only met with an indifference face.

"I gotta go. I'm going to be late for work"

"What is it with you and your obsession with work. Me and Touji are going to the arcade, you should come with us. There's a new game out that I wanted to try out."

"Nah it's okay, tell Touji I said hi"

"You can say hi to himself," Kensuke pointed to the figures coming their way. "They're laughing, I guess that's a good sign."

"Well well well, if it's not my two greatest friends!!!" Touji yelped at the last word. Jumping to tackle both of them.

"I can see that you're happy, but why are you happy." Kensuke acted dumb.

"I have just asked Hikari to the dance! We are so going to be king and queen" Touji sigh.

"The jock and the class rep. who would have thought" a voice came that was none of theirs but they all knew.

"Asuka, be nice." Shinji warned.

Asuka scowled. "You can't boss me! If anything I should be bossing you! Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Reaching inside his pants pocket he put his name pin on, and smiled as Asuka grumbled and saluted to him. It always burns her that he was a higher ranking officer, and she promised herself that she would get him back in the future.

"Fine, I'll be nice,…but…" She grinned evilly. "you will have to go to the dance with me"

Turning to his stunned friends Shinji smirked. "I'm not sure what that was, but I don't think that was an invitation to the dance. Rather some might think you were blackmailing you superior officer. What should I write about you on the next report?" he pretended to ponder.

"You won't dare! You cheat!" she glared.

"Way to go Shinji! Put her in her right place." Kensuke cheered. "damn demon witch"

"You will be quiet too if you want that date Kensuke"

"Okay.." he stepped back.

Asuka began to laugh. "He's getting you a date Pervert!" Kensuke suddenly turned red.

While all this was going on, Touji was in his separate world. Thinking about the dance to come.

Getting tired of the bickering, Shinji turned to Asuka. "Come, we have to get to NERV"

"Fine, but you still haven't answered me." He didn't answer a while as they walked away from his two friends.

Then it came, a hope. "I'll think about it"

* * *

True to his words, he was thinking about it, but that's all it has been; thoughts.

The truth was, he had another person he thought he should bring to the dance. Not just to get to know her a little better, but understand her.

'Rei, where is she?' As he walk down the corridors of NERV he felt a strange being watching his every moves. 'Damn cameras are everywhere'

Seeing a technician from the bridge he smiled. "Maya!" he called out to her.

She gave him a small smile in return. "Shinji, haven't seen you for a while, how have you been"

"It's been a little hectic in the office since the major forgot to send in the paper works."

"I have heard that people were ready to arm themselves with pitchfork and shovels against NERV for ruining their businesses."

"There was one isolated incident, just been fabricated" he smiled. "anyway, enough about NERV. Do you know where Rei is? I kinda wanted to talk to her. She is back from the trip is she not?"

Maya frowned. "Actually she is, but she's not really been released from her duties yet. The commander is letting her go as soon as tomorrow I believe. I heard she came down with a little cold from the trip."

'Strange, Rei doesn't usually get sick'

"Oh, okay" he took the explaination. "Could you tell her if you see her that I want to see her?"

Maya nodded and smiled. "I hear you have a dance coming up, am I invited?"

"I would think a girl as beautiful as you should be invited. Unfortunately school rules state otherwise" Shinji frown.

"As charming as ever Shinji. I gotta go now, but I will give Rei the message" she soon left Shinji in the cold hallway of NERV, pondering the explaination Maya gave him. If Rei caught a cold, hell would have to be froze over. There was something going on that he wasn't aware of. As he looked up he saw a camera spying on him. With the flick of his hand, a small dagger pierced the camera. 'There are cameras everywhere.'

* * *

Thanks for all your comments. I was a little out of it, but now, if you could, correct all the grammars I made a mistake in. I'm sure there's more than a thousand. Send it to me by mail if you like. Thanks again 


	8. Work Work Work

Work Work Work

Disclaimer: do not own anything of Evangelion. It would be pointless to sue me. I try reading it over but it got boring, but I did correct some mistakes. If there are anymore I probably missed it, whatever. Oh I do not own the characters of Noir.

------

The nights in Tokyo 3 have always been quiet, so it was rather surprising to Shinji to walk see the vibrant lights and sounds of the people. Not having to see the angels for a while does help the matter a bit. As he strolled down the main street, he was disgusted by the sight of them all. Prostitutions, gambling, drunken, and stealing, it strucked him that these people are the people he has been protecting all this time. Rather odd that they would never know the boy that held their life threads.

Shaking his head he continues down the road and took a seat at a noodle stand. He glanced to his left and nodded to the strange man in dark glasses and black coat. Turning to the cook, he gestured that he would like some ramen with pork, and asked for a glass of water. Still looking at the menu, "Did you find out what it is you were looking for old man?"

"Rather more than I needed to know," the strange man hands him a roll of black scotch tape. "Here's the information you wanted me to look up. I'm sure you will be surprise"

"Thanks again for helping me out old man." Shinji nodded and quickly slipped the tape into his jacket.

"You really have to stop calling me old man, I'm not even in my 40s yet." the man chuckles.

"I'll stop calling you old man when you stop being so perverted" Shinji slowly got up and just as he was about to leave, he placed a roll of bills onto the table. "Keep the rest; I heard you have gone underground, stay safe"

The man smiled. "Thanks, and you too Shinji"

"Jya ne...Kanji"

-------

Once again Shinji found himself stuck under the weight of his duties. Sitting besides looking as exhausted as he felt was Misato. The room they were working in couldn't have been any smaller than it is, but somehow Shinji felt it closing in on them as more and more reports and accident claim papers fly in.

"If they bring me anymore papers to look over, I'm going to kill someone"

"Coming from you I'm sure it's a promise" Misato answered as she leaned back on her chair and gave another glance the papers in front of them and the pile behind them. "We almost have a quarter of it done."

"Don't jinx it.." just in cue more papers were place in front of them. The person tried to move away as fast as possible after seeing the look in Shinji's eyes. "We will never going to finish this."

"Never say never Shinji-kun"

Glancing up to see Maya, he quickly turned away. "You have more stuff for us to finish up or what?" He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes trying to not look at the woman in front of him. 'Maya..Kanji...sigh'

"No, I was told to come help you out. Looks like you guys desperately need some" Maya glanced at the piles of papers. "I'll go ask the others to come up too if you like"

"Iie, We'll be fine, Maya" Shinji went back to the file he was looking at. 'We really did made a lot of mess in the last battle"

"Hai..." Maya shook her head as she walks off.

The room was silent again, and the tension could be cut up with a rusty knife. Taking another folder, Misato went back to her work.

"Yup. We'll never get this done."

------

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean...him?"

"Oh come on, don't be such a wuss!"

"But you are suggesting that we ask him this?"

"It's okay Jui! Your brother can't say no to you"

"But Akiko! We are talking about a lot of money! Besides, it's such a waste of money." Jui protested against her friend.

"This is a trip of a life time. We can't miss out!"

Akiko is one of Jui's best friend, but for some reason Shinji never liked her. But he was always suspicious of girls like Akiko. The kind that could persuade his little sister to ask an older guy out is just not the kind of girl he wants his sister to hang out with.

"Jui, what's up?" He glanced up from his paper work to see Jui looking down at her hand nervously. 'Something is up'

Nudge "Go on, ask him" Akiko whispered softly.

"Umm..ahh...Onii-san...there's this thing..in school...mumble..want to..." Jui shook her head.

"If you are talking about the school trip, you can forget it" Shinji turned back to his paper. Jui sighed. "I don't want you to spend any of your money so I asked someone to delivered the money directly to school account under your name, you should be all set"

Suddenly there was a large weight on his neck. "Arigatoo Onii-san!" Jui sniffed, wipping her tears with her sleeves.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled gently at Jui, and handed her a card. "I also set up a special account for your spending privileges. Don't go crazy on it, but have fun"

"I don't know what to say" Jui smiled. "Doomo arigatoo Onii-san"

"Just take care of yourself, and ask your sister to look over your suitcase before you leave"

"Are you going to be here when I leave?" Jui looked up from where she landed.

"I'll try to be, but I can't really promise anything" Looking back to his pile of work, he will be lucky just to get through these tonight.

"You really need to take a break Onii-san" Jui looked concernly at her brother and jumped up onto his lap.

Shinji grimaced at the extra weight. Cough Cough He looked back behind them to see Akiko still waiting. Turning back to Jui, he messed her hair a little and smiled. "I'll be okay sweetie. Don't worry about me, and take care of your sister while I'm out okay?"

She nodded and slid off his lap, and ran after her friend, smiling as she went.

"Onii-san!" another little voice came behind him and along with it another weight on his neck.

'I'm never going to finish...'

------

"Have you thought about getting help with taking care of the house?" Hikari walks into his room.

"Not really. With two guests here, I'm sure we should get some help." He leaned back to examine his work and smiled. "I'm done. Finally"

"That's good, now you can help me out with Reika's homework. She's supposed to write about her hero, and I think she wants to do it on you" Hikari smiled at the boy/man in front of her. 'He has become one of us now.'

"I guess with you father being..." there was a silence and he turned to Hikari. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it" He said after seeing the clouded look in Hikari's eyes.

"No, no it's okay. I have been so busy these days to even think about father...haha..I'm such a horrible person" Hikari closed her eyes and violently wipe her tears away.

"You aren't that bad of a person Hikari" Shinji got up from his chair and gave her a brotherly hug. Knowing that Hikari has a boyfriend that was also his best friend, he could never give her anymore than just a brotherly hug. "I didn't really visit my mother's grave when she died. Not after my father send me away. After that I have always been busy with one thing or another. I'm sure he completely understands what you are going through."

"sniff...We should take sometime off to see his grave soon. I'm sure Jui and Reika would want to see father again." she pulled away from his embrace and smiled softly at him. "You should definitely take some time way from work too Shinji. Don't let Misato ride you all day."

cough cough...'wrong choice of words'

"With the reports being done, things should be a little hectic around the head quarter so I should have some time for you guys. That is if the angels would let us have some peace." he looked out the window almost expecting one to come out just to in spite. Turning way from the window he turned to see Hikari frown a bit. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be okay"

"No, it's not that. I'm just worry that they might have to cancel Jui's trip. She's really looking forward in going to the underwater Okinawa. I would hate to disappoint her."

"Haha..and you want me to tell the angels to stop their attack so that Jui can have her trip?" Shinji laughed, looking at the girl in front of him with some happiness.

"If you could, just for a week, it would really help me out" Hikari smiled.

"I'll do my best. But don't worry, I'm sending the Noir to go with her just in case something bad happens."

"You are really good to us you know that right Shinji" Hikari's face turn serious for a moment.

sigh "What can I do, I love you guys too much" he smiled at her. "Now, let me go to bed, I feel like my arms are about to fall off"

"Oyasumi..." she turned around and wave to him at the door.

"Hai..Oyasumi...imooto-chan"

-------

It just had to be today. Of all the days the angel could attack them, it has to be the day that the four of them were out to visit his sensei's grave.

"All signs are normal. Ready to launch." Maya spoke through the intercom.

"Hai, hashin!" Misato yelled.

"I just know today would suck but I never thought it would be this bad"

"Stop complaining Shinji-baka! We have a mission! Have some pride in you work!" Asuka barked back as she moved into the ready position. "I thought all working Japanese men love their jobs."

"I think that's a stereotypes you Germen would think" Shinji stated calmly. "You people wouldn't know anything about that."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"URUSEI!" Misato screamed. "I swear if you both need some serious lecture when we are through with this angel. I can't believe you decided to pick an argument right now. With Rei being out of commission we can't fail to lose! UNDERSTAND!"

"Hai! wakarimasu!"

"Hai..."

"I hate kids.."

"We hate you too Major" Shinji smiled to the camera inside the cockpit.

--------

sigh not sure when I'm gonna be able to update again, but I'll try. Hope some ppl are somewhat satisfy. Correct anything you see fit. I'm sure I make at least a thousand mistakes on this one. Jya ne.


	9. Here and There

Here and There

Disclaimer

Don't own EVA or any characters in this story. Well maybe some of them they I just thought up randomly.

-------

"It's on your right baka!"

"WHY MUST YOU INSIST IT'S ON MY RIGHT! I swear every time you say that I always get hit!" Shinji avoided another shot from behind him. 'Maybe that's a good idea'

"I swear if the two of you don't shut up I'm going to put my foot so far up your asses that you will have toe nails for teeth!"

"Where did you come up with that Misato?" Maya asked giggling. "Sound like what the Americans would say to their kids."

"Achaa.." Misato smacked herself after seeing the angel hitting Unit 01 again. "This is just not my day..."

"Give me someone I can work with! She is impossible!" Unit 01 dogged another attack. "No respect!" after another shot from the angel Shinji moved forward and shot another round of bullets into the angel. "This thing is no use!"

"I could have told you that!" Asuka dropped her gun and pull out her knife, and ran forward. "Move your ass!"

Just as he was about to move the angel extend its lanky arms around Unit 01 and pulled Shinji in front of it. It was too late for him to move, and he knew it was too late for Asuka to stop her attack. He waited for the pain and he was rewarded. He felt the knife going right through him and into the angel. With its last breath, the angel detonated itself, trying to take Shinji with it.

The world around Shinji began to darken. Beside him he could hear a whispering voice of someone he recognizes. To his surprise it wasn't his mother, but...Rei.

Her body close around him in an embrace and pulled him into her in a protective position. "No one shall harm you."

"Rei..." He closed his eyes and felt himself swept away by the waves of protectiveness.

---------

"How is he doing" Misato turned away from the sight of Shinji, and looked at her friend.

"We aren't sure just yet." Akagi Ritsuko has never been unsure about anything in her life; other than of course a certain lover, but this was completely different. 'It's always the Ikari's..'

"What should we do!" Asuka jumped in. "The longer he stays like he might not recover"

"Don't you think we know that?" Maya yelled furiously from where she sat. She never have thought she would be holding his hands again, but now she really didn't care what people thought about her and the sleeping young man. "It's not like we aren't trying our best"

"Well your best isn't good enough! I want him back!"

"You aren't the only person that cares about Shinji, Asuka. We all do. We are doing everything we can to get him back." seeing Asuka calmed down a bit, Ritsuko went back to check on Shinji. "All we can do now is waiting for him to come out of this coma."

"...Shinji"

---------

"The room was rather small, but just perfect for the couple in the bed. Tokyo has never been so beautiful in the summer. Shinji looked out at the winder from were he laid down, and smiled at the soft afternoon light that penetrates it. The noise from the outside was almost unbearable but he loves hearing the people; passionate people going about work. The crowed street of Tokyo has never been so refreshing to Shinji even though sometimes he's so tired to listen to them bicker all the time. Everything almost seem to be completely opposite of everything he dreamt about. In that dream were people he knew. But they were completely different in personalities."

Rei...what's happening to me?

'They want you back Shinji. But I wouldn't let them have you.' I don't know, but I rather like the result. You are warm.

Haha, thanks. I try to be when I can. But you are warm too Rei. "He snuggles in closer to her, burying himself further into her embrace." I'm so happy we decided to sleep in today. I don't really want to go to work. Dad said that he has new people coming into today and we're supposed to train them. I told him they can just follow the crew around, cause we are taking a day off. I'm not really sure how he expects me to teach people about working in a grocery store. Dad's being a pain in the butt again.

He loves you Shinji and your mother too. I can see it in their eyes every time they look at you. He just wants to let you know that he trusts you. "Rei leaned back on her pillow, and pulled him in a little more, enjoying his soft breath against the nape of her neck."

I guess so. And I love them both too. "He chuckled and looked up at her with a gentle smile." You want to know who else I love. "He pulled himself up on his elbow"

No, tell me. "She grinned, fully knowing the answer, but always loved it when he told her the answer"

Well there's Misato, and then Asuka, sometimes I love Maya too, when she's not drunk. And then there's Hikari and her sisters...Ouch! "He laughed after receiving a smack from Rei.

I hate you. "Rei pouted and turned away from him. Almost grinning as Shinji moves in and pulled her into his chest, and giving her a lingering kiss on her neck."

I love you Rei. I love you more than all the riches in the world. More than all the girls I have met or will ever meet. I want to marry you one day. We'll have a bunch of kids that we will be bored with them. But we will love them like my parents love us. I want you to know that no matter what happens to us, whatever the arguments we may have, or how many times we say we hate each other, I will always love you. "He smiled at her, and was surprised to be pounced and passionately kissed by her.

I'll always love you too Shinji. "She smiled at him and rested her head on his bare chest. To be his wife, and have children together, to make their dreams come true, she was swept by the many waves of happiness."

"Unfortunately happiness never seem to last very long. Rei knew that well. Rei can't keep Shinji here for long. But he was happy; happy to forget about all the obligations, and drama in his life. To escape from his destiny, and live happily were both of their dreams. However deep in fortitude of his mind are memories of people that are waiting for him; hoping to get that boy back."

I wouldn't let them have you Shinji.

"Shinji looked at her strangely." Who are _they_ Rei?

Nane monai. "She smiled happily and kissed him softly." You want to go out tomorrow. I know your dad wants us to be back by dinner time for your birthday party but I'm sure we will be back by then.

If it's okay with my mom to take the care. She's always worry to I'm going to scratch it.

Who said you're going to drive it. "She asked playfully."

No way! you drove last time remember! I almost got chewed out by her, luckily dad stopped her from chasing me down the street!

--------

I don't know, I think I like to keep these chapters short. It's already getting crazy as it is. One day I'll put some chapters together. But in the mean time, it's much easier for me to scan over the story. More mistakes to come soon, hopefully.


End file.
